Les Sceaux de la Honte
by Patate Douce FJ
Summary: Cinq mois après la réforme qui prive les Sang-Purs de leur magie, une bande de jeunes sorciers portant ces Sceaux décident de se révolter à leur manière. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que ce soit Harry Potter qui eut la charge de les en empêcher.
1. De rien, Barbie

**Rating :** M, d'abord par sécurité et ensuite parce qu'il est plus ou moins prévu qu'il y est un Lemon au menu. :D

**Paring :** HP/DM

**Disclamer : **Draco et ses jolies fesses appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi que Harry Potter et toute sa clique. Seule l'histoire et quelques personnages sont de moi.

**Notes :** Ceci est ma première fic. J'en conviens donc qu'elle n'est pas parfaite du tout, mais j'espère qu'elle plaira à certains et qu'ils seront là pour m'aidez à m'améliorer. Soyez indulgent, _pleaase_. Par ailleurs je cherche une Beta donc si par hasaaaard... Voila quoi, l'annonce est posée. :D

Bonne lecture, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise. ( S'il y a des fautes, ou quoi que se soit, ne vous gênez pas pour m'en faire part, malgré mes nombreuses relectures, je pense qu'il y en a pleins qui se cachent encore :/ )

* * *

Les Sceaux de la Honte

La guerre était finie, depuis sept mois maintenant. L'Ordre du Phœnix avait vaincu avec sa tête Le Garçon Qui a Survécu, récemment renommé Le Garçon qui a Vaincu. La victoire avait été teintée de rouge, les pertes humaines immenses, la haine et la soif de vengeance plus grande encore. Il fallait des coupables livrer au peuple, la disparition de Voldemort ne suffisait pas. Des boucs émissaires, beaucoup si possible. Les Mangemorts, leurs enfants, leurs proches. Arrêtés, jugés, condamnés et si peu de fois innocentés. Pourtant, il fallait plus.  
Ce fut la quasi totalité des sang-pur qui fut relégué au rang de paria pour satisfaire les désirs des citoyens, des honnêtes gens. Décimés durant les batailles en défendant des idéaux dépassés, ils étaient devenus minoritaires. Ils étaient les victimes parfaites. Leur sort se décida autour d'une table ronde. Quelques illustres personnages du Ministère, l'Ordre du Phœnix, le Magenmagot.

Les partisans du Ministère étaient sans appel, pour éviter tout nouveau désastre, mettre hors d'état de nuire ces traîtres était la priorité . Il était nécessaire de les sevrer de magie, de les confiner l'état de Cracmol.  
" On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser à nouveau un malade mental aux idées féodales avoir l'opportunité de récupérer assez de pouvoir et de fidèles pour recommencer ce que Celui-dont-on-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom a entreprit! "

L'Ordre de Phœnix se révoltait et réclamait leur absolution. Ces gens n'avaient rien commis de répréhensible, on ne pouvait décemment pas leur priver de leur magie cause de leur façon de penser!  
" Ces gens n'ont rien fait! Les punir pour leur _sang _serait suivre l'idéologie de Voldemort! Se rabaisser son niveau! N'y a-t-il pas eu assez de souffrance durant cette guerre? De morts, de blessés, de victimes! Comment pouvez-vous vous dire Justicier quand vous réclamer le sacrifice de leurs pouvoirs! Ce serait comme couper les ailes un oiseau, c'est inhumain!"

Le Magenmagot trancha. Un compromis qui ne satisfis pas entièrement les deux parties, l'un bien plus désabusé que l'autre. Les rendre inoffensifs sans leur enlever tout leur potentiel magique.  
" Les familles de Sang-Purs ainsi que toutes personnes ayant développées des croyances similaires ou susceptibles d'être menaçant politiquement seront sevrés de magie. Des Sceaux magiques devront être obligatoirement portés par les personnes cités ci-dessus afin de limiter leur pouvoir. La limitation de leur magie sera telle qu'ils ne puissent blesser ou nuire qui que ce soit et que cela ne nuise pas leur état physique ou mental. Les enfants de moins de six ans ne sont pas dans l'obligation de porter leurs Sceaux. "

Cela faisait cinq mois que la réforme était appliquée, de l'ébauche de loi une véritable constitution avait été écrite. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une semaine pour que les sceaux soient pensés, crées, distribués. Sous la forme de bracelets ou de colliers, les Sceaux étaient fait en Diamant blanc et en Saphir étoilé sertis sur un support en argent blanc puis ensorcelés par des spécialistes en Neutralisation magique. La multitude de perles en saphir présentait la particularité sonore intéressante de ne cesser de s'entrechoquer reproduisant le son de clochettes.

- - - - - - -

Ils étaient infernaux.

Ces bruits, c' tait le son des chaînes d'un prisonnier. C'était la musique de la honte. C'était la mélodie des parias, des traîtres, des lâches. C'était le résultat de la guerre.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines où pas une seconde le silence n'avait régné .

Au début, le bruit avait été supportable, plus il avait été apprécié : on reconnaissait un Sang-pur _par le bruit qu'il faisait_ désormais. Ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher. Puis le Ministère délivra des autorisations pour appliquer aux Sceaux des sorts de silence pour ceux qui ne pouvaient plus subir le cliquetis de leur bijoux

Mais depuis trois semaines, des manifestations nocturnes avaient commencés à apparaitre. Défilant sous la lumière de blafarde, partout où les aurors ne seraient pas. Le tintement de leurs perles étaient amplifiés, de la musique diffusée, les murs tagués et les sorciers réveillés à leur passage. Ils étaient huit. Huit résidus de sorciers. De ce que l'on savait, de ce qui se disait, il y aurait aussi trois sorciers non sevrés dans le lot. Pré-au-lard, le chemin de Traverse, le quartier magique de Londres étaient de ces lieux qui gardaient encore la trace de leur passage : sur chaque maison un symbole était tagué . Un triangle dans un cercle, le dessin était devenu leur emblème. Les aurors étaient impuissants, les vandales glissaient entre leurs doigts sans cesse. Aucun n'avait été attrapé , des rumeurs urbaines commençaient à pulluler, doutant de l'humanité des " Troubadours " comme Le Chicaneur les avait appelés. Elfes, vampires, loups-garous, quels monstres se cachaient derrière ce surnom trop mélioratif de l'avis du Ministère? Comment réussissaient-ils à échapper aux forces de l'ordre?

D'ailleurs ce soir ils recommençaient. La petite avenue sorcière tait d j remplie du tintement des clochettes.  
La moitié d'entre eux étaient montés sur engin moldu. Les roulettes sous les planches et sous leurs pieds faisaient un grondement sourd sur les dalles de pierres tandis que leurs propriétaires décoraient les murs à leur portée avec des bombes de peinture toute aussi moldues. Un énergumène la peau foncée déambulait une radio sous le bras diffusant une musique des American'Trollz plein volume tandis qu'autour de lui, le reste de la troupe faisait sonner leurs sceaux au rythme de la chanson.  
Bientôt, la rue fut ensevelie sous le vacarme des voyous, dans les maisons on contactait déjà les aurors pour qu'ils interviennent. Il fallut vingt-sept minutes pour que les représentants de la loi arrivent sur les lieux, durant douze minutes ils coursèrent les délinquants avant que ceux ci ne disparurent en moins d'une minute dans une pétarade de Déflagration Deluxe des Farces et Attrapes Weasley.

Ils étaient infernaux.

- - - - - - -

" Vous avez vu! Les Troubadours ont encore frappés! Cette fois c'était Bournemouth dans l'avenue Allenvers! " s'écria Ginny en lisant son numéro de La Gazette du Sorcier.  
" Pourrait-on parler d'autre chose pour une fois? J'en ai marre de n'entendre parler QUE de ça depuis 2 semaines. " fut la réponse que lui donna le sauveur de la communauté sorcière.

Effectivement la Grande Salle était déjà pleine de brouhaha à l'écoute de la nouvelle. On gloussait, faisait des suppositions, débattait : les "Troubadours" héros ou cancres? Harry Potter soupira, lui n'en avait rien à faire. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du refaire cette dernière année... après tout il était le Survivant, il était riche, il aurait du prendre une année sabbatique à l'étranger, au soleil. Les Caraïbes peut-être, ou La Réunion. La côté magique était merveilleux apparemment.

" Roo ça va. Quoi, tu es jaloux parce que tu ne fais plus la une des journaux? C'est pas bon pour ton image marketing tout ça."plaisanta la rouquine le coupant dans ses rêves d'évasion.  
" D'où est-ce que tu connais le mot "marketing" de toute manière? " répliqua le jeune homme aux yeux verts avec humeur.  
" Harry " répondit Ginny en levant les yeux de son journal, blasée. " Tu es en Étude Moldue avec moi je te rappelle. "

Le brun se contenta de mordre dans sa tartine pour éviter de répondre. Quand Poudlard avait réouvert, la directrice McGonagall avait propos aux Dernière année de venir la terminer et passer leur Aspics. Certains avait acceptés, d'autres "grâce" la guerre avaient eu l'opportunité de trouver une métier. Hermione était devenue médicomage grâce à la "formation" qu'elle avait reçue pendant la guerre aux côtés de Pomfresh, Ron avait saisi la proposition du Ministère en manque de main d'œuvre et commençait sa formation d'auror. De son année, à Gryffondor il n'y avait que Seamus, Dean et Lavande. Lui même n'était revenu que parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Travailler ne lui disait pas mais il ne voulait pas végéter ne rien faire.

Tout c'était passé trop vite à ses yeux. La mort de Voldemort, le jugement des Mangemorts, la réforme des Sceaux, la réouverture de Poudlard. Chaque évènement avait été un tel bazar auquel il devait obligatoirement assisté alors qu'on ne lui laissait pas exprimer son avis. Sans parler du plus douloureux : les enterrements, les deuils, les visites aux hôpitaux, les recherches pour les disparus. Il n'avait pas eu une minute pour se reposer physiquement ou mentalement, réfléchir à son avenir ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit une seconde. La proposition de Minerva avait semblé à une porte de secours, une issue dans laquelle il s'était engouffré pour souffler. Il était donc retourné à Poudlard, l'école restant sa seule véritable maison. Square Grimmaud était encore trop empli de souvenir douloureux pour qu'il puisse y vivre, trop délabré, trop triste.

Il y avait donc deux promotions (ou plutôt 1,05) qui cohabitaient et Harry se retrouvait en cours avec la cadette des Weasley. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs mis fin leur relation durant la guerre, et malgré cela, la majorité des gens pensaient qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble. Pourtant, la rousse ne se gênait pas pour batifoler et elle aurait eu tort de priver de sa personne ses milliers de prétendant. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant, sa longue chevelure rousse tombait en cascade sur ses fines épaules, son petit nez en trompette était parsemé de tâches de rousseur alors que ses yeux noisettes brillait d'un éclat suave. Ses formes s'étaient développées, des hanches voluptueuses, une poitrine généreuse, un taille étroite et des gambettes de pin-ups avaient remplacé ses lignes d'enfant. De quoi faire baver la totalité des garçons hormonés de Poudlard.  
Ginny abandonna la Gazette pour discuter avec Lavande du prochain cours de potion. Le survivant en profita pour se saisir du journal. Il grimaça en lisant le rapport des aurors. Il avait la mauvaise impression que l'affaire allait lui retomber sur les bras s'ils continuaient dans cette impasse, étrangement les héros finissaient souvent par devenir la solution miracle pour... à peu près tout.

" Tu as lu? Ils disent qu'une partie des Troubadours pourrait être pourdlarienne. "

Les yeux verts parcoururent l'article en diagonale puis repérèrent le passage qui affirmer que les vandales avaient sans doute moins de 16 ans.

" Tu y crois toi? " demanda la cadette Weasley les yeux brillants.

Il fit la moue, faisant soupirer la jeune fille avec un " Tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste parfois, ça n'a jamais tué personne l'enthousiasme tu sais. " Il ne rétorqua pas. C'était vrai, depuis la fin de la guerre, rien ne l'emballer plus vraiment. Ni l'entrée de Ron l'École des aurors alors que ce fut un rêve qui se réalisa pour son meilleur ami, ni l'officialisation de la relation de Neville et Hermione quand bien même ils eurent surpris tout le monde. Rien n'avait réussi le faire réagir véritablement, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du terme.

Même Malfoy, son ennemi d'enfance semblait être amorphe depuis la rentrée. Il ne lui avait pas lancé une pique, une insulte, rien! Le Survivant se serait sans doute couper une jambe plutôt que l'avouer mais cela l'avait attristé. Il avait espéré que Malfoy n'ait pas changé, lui au moins. Mais c'était illusoire de sa part de le penser. Le blond n'avait pas fait partie du "bon" côté de cette guerre, malgré ses justifications -influencé par son entourage, choix de vie ou de mort, impuissant - il n'avait pas échappé à la sentence qu'on lui destiné. Il avait été sevré bien sûr, comme beaucoup de ses camarades, sa baguette avait été brisé devant ses yeux. Son père était mort, emporté durant une bataille, sa mère enfermée à vie à Azkaban pour avoir suivie l'homme qu'elle aimait dans sa décadence. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy s'était enterré dans un mutisme terrifiant à tel point qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis l'année dernière.

Par automatisme, il leva les yeux pour chercher les cheveux platines la table des Serpentards. Le Prince des Glaces était là entre Zabini et un de ses cadets, plus terne que dans son souvenir toutefois il dégageait toujours cette sorte d'aura aristocratique le faisant ressortir du lot. Son regard fut attirer par son Sceau, le collier perles bleues qui reposer sur son torse. Harry se mordit les lèvres en constatant l'ironie de la situation : ce bijoux allait vraiment bien à Malfoy. La paleur de l'argent renvoyait à sa peau quasi-translucide alors que le Saphir faisait ressortir la touche de bleu dans les yeux gris. Le propriétaire des dit yeux gris dû sentir qu'on le regardait car il releva la tête dans sa direction. Leur regard s'accrochèrent, l'échange ne dura qu'une seconde avant que l'attention de Malfoy ne soit interceptée par Zabinni qui communiquait à grand renfort de larges mouvements, il semblait très agité. Il jeta un oeil morne à l'attablée de Serpentards. Plus de la moitié des dernière année était revenue. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on leur avait donné le choix, Poudlard avait été le seul lieu qui leur avait ouvert les bras après qu'ils aient été dépourvu de leurs biens, de leur dignité, de leur honneur, de leur avenir...

" Hey, Survivor, ramène ton cul, on a Métamorphose, j'ai pas envie de me faire gauler! "

Survivor tourna la tête dans la direction de la malpolie qui osait le déranger en pleine observation. Ses yeux trouvèrent une fille la peau mate et le dépassant d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres. Katia était la fille de l'Ambassadeur du Ministère de la Magie d'Arabie Saoudite. Elle détonnait aussi bien par son physique singulier - Grande courge de 180 cm, la peau brune créant un contraste par rapport ses pâles compatriotes anglais, aucunes courbes féminines si bien qu'on se fourvoyait et l'appelait parfois "jeune homme" - que par sa façon particulière de s'exprimer qu'on ne s'attend pas à entendre dans la bouche d'une jeune fille de 16 ans surtout quand celle-ci est la fille d'un illustre personnage politique. Mais comme elle le disait si bien :" J'les conchies moi, les caves qu'aiment pas comment je jacte. " Elle avait été transférée Poudlard quand son père avait changé d'ambassade. Son caractère de garçon manqué avait immédiatement plut à Ginny et ses longues jambes de gazelles ainsi que son regard de biche aigue-marine avaient séduis Dean et Seamus, d'où sa totale adoption dans le groupe.  
Harry se leva donc pour suivre la demoiselle qui semblait s'impatienter par son manque de réaction pourtant habituel, non sans jeter une dernier regard au Prince des Serpentards.

" Arrêtes de mater les mecs, je vais finir par être jalouse. Moi aussi, je peux te montrer comment je manie bien ma baguette." lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil

" Ahah, t'es hilarante Kat'. Ça ne se voit pas là, mais je suis mort de rire." répliqua le brun, riant jaune.

Le héros reçu un coup de coude de Dean qui le charria sur son manque d'humour alors que toute la bande des Gryffondors se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose dans un vacarme qui fit grimacer MacGonagall à la table des professeurs.

- - - - - - -

La pièce était sombre, remplie de coussins disposés à même le sol, des rideaux et des posters de chanteurs sorciers et moldus confondus cachaient les murs. Au centre, sur une table en vieux chêne trônait une énorme radio qui datait des seventies. Dans un coin on pouvait observé un impressionnant amas de bric-à-brac où l'on pouvait reconnaître moult objets moldus dont un plat à pâtisserie, une cafetière, un vélo et une pendule. Avachis sur le seul véritable meuble en état de la pièce - un magnifique sofa en cuir beige - et autour, on se disputait sur un sujet qui semblait avoir été rabâché encore et encore.

" On n'aurait pas dû attendre!" s'invectiva une voix féminine. "Il aurait fallu qu'on ne pas leur laisse pas une minute de répit durant laquelle ils puissent reprendre leur souffle!  
- Elle a raison, je comprend pas pourquoi tu refuses qu'on y aille." ajouta quelqu'un d'autre, beaucoup plus calmement.

La personne laquelle on s'adressait sembla longuement réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait donner. Elle était en face du canapé, le bout des fesses sur la table, la radio comme accoudoir.

" Ça n'aurait pas été prudent. "

Une silence accueillit sa déclaration. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix d'homme intervenu.

" Tu déconnes là? Nous? Prudents? Depuis le début on a presque tout fait au feeling, la prudence n'a jamais été de la partie j'te si-

- L'important dans ta phrase c'est le "presque", coupa celle qui était apparemment le leader avec un ton glacial. Ainsi que "début". Maintenant que nous sommes connus on ne peut plus se permettre d'agir sur un coup de tête. Rien que la dernière fois on s'en est sortis in extremis et uniquement parce que les aurors étaient mal informés! "

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table, nerveuse. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le bois.

" Ils nous attendent. A peine posera-t-on un pied sur le trottoir qu'ils seront baguette pointée sur nous. On doit s'organiser, nous n'avons pas le droit l'erreur. "

Nouveau silence. On méditait fort sur les paroles prononcées. Effectivement, le faux pas était inenvisageable. Ils se considérèrent mollement avant qu'une des filles présentes ne demande :

" Alors on fait quoi?

- On attends? proposa quelqu'un

- On baise? AAH, putain ça va calmes toi, humour tu connais!" s'exclama une demoiselle qui s'était visiblement pris un coup.

" C'était pas drôle. " intervint un autre.

" Je croyais que les mecs ne devaient pas taper les filles.

- Quand c'est toi la fille, ça compte pas. " assena une voix rauque ce qui déclencha les rires des occupants de la pièce et délesta l'atmosphère de son côté austère.

La troupe mis un peu de temps avant de reprendre son sérieux puis à nouveau les regards se dirigèrent vers leur chef. Celle ci leva les yeux vers ses compagnons.

" Surtout que... elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Selon notre taupe au Ministère, le Commissaire des aurors sous la pression du Premier Ministre à décider de faire appelle à quelqu'un.  
- Qui?  
- Harry Potter. "

- - - - - - -

La cacophonie de contestations qui suivit son annonce remplie la pièce plus que le son de leurs Sceaux dans une étroite ruelle. La pièce jusqu'ici dans l'ombre s'éclaira soudainement faisant taire les voix pour faire naître des gémissements plaintifs. Près de l'interrupteur un adolescent roux avait la tête du criminel qui allume les lumières sans prévenir pour brûler les yeux des gens innocents. Sur le canapé une noire aux formes pulpeuses se tortillait criant à "l'aveuglerie" tandis qu'à côté de lui un blond platine assisté à la scène d'un air déconnecté. Au pied du sofa, une main en casquette sur le front pour se protéger de l'agression visuelle, un géant à la peau caramel lançait des éclairs au responsable de l'hécatombe; entre ses jambes une brunette enfonçait son visage dans son ventre pour elle aussi échapper à la lumière. Des bruits mouillés provenaient du palot que se roulait un couple sur le côté qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par la soudaine luminosité de la pièce. Le leader regarda sa troupe avant de soupirer désespérée sans doute, elle se tourna vers le rouquin pour lui faire un signe de la tête avec un sourire crispé.

" Merci, je te revaudrai ça vraiment. " lui lança-t-elle acide.  
" A ton service, Barbie. " lui répondit le dadais en se calant entre le blond et la noire qui semblait s'être calmer.

La chef qui était actuellement une blonde platine habillée en rose ne préféra pas relever le sobriquet pour éviter de se tourner encore plus au ridicule. Elle pris une grand inspiration, soupira, refis l'expérience une, deux fois avant de reprendre la parole.

" Le problème n'est pas vraiment Harry Potter en lui même, c'est plutôt que si le Héros nationale s'oppose à nous, nous deviendrons les "méchants" et ça c'est mauvais pour l'image.  
- Et nous nous ferons arrêter." ajouta la fille du couple qui avait cessé de se bécoter.  
" J'en doute fort, répondit la blonde avec un sourire mesquin.  
- Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. " commenta le roux.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Les points sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas d'accord étaient rares, pourtant chacun d'entre eux provoquait une longue et pénible argumentation se transformant indubitablement en une longue et pénible dispute. Les deux têtes de mules en étaient vite arrivés à être des champions en compromis pour le bien de toute leur équipe, et les sujets de désaccord étaient clos ou évités. Ils firent donc comme si cet épisode n'avait jamais été évoquer.

" Pour l'instant, malgré l'intention du Ministère, Harry Potter ne semble pas au courant de toute manière.  
- Alors on fait quelque chose ou pas?" demanda la petite brune toujours calée entre les jambes du grand brun semblant un peu agacée.  
" Oui, dans deux jours. Dans l'impasse Sans Fond de Manchester. "

Enfin, l'attention de chacun fut captivée. C'était leur moment préféré, quand ils savaient qu'un coup allait se faire. L'adrénaline, la peur de se faire prendre, la pression. Même si tout était multiplié par mille le jour même des attaques. Le roux cala sa tête sur l'opulente poitrine de la noire tandis que l'étourdit blond passait ses jambes sur les hanches du premier. Le couple composé de deux adolescents châtains vinrent s'installer à côté du brun et de la brunette toujours enlacés.  
Le reste de la discutions fut d'ordre générale, répartition des rôles, disponibilité de chacun, organisation du voyage d'aller et de retour, et cetera.

* * *

C'est un peu court mais c'est un début (j'avais hésiter à couper après "Qui? - Harry Potter). J'espère qu'il vous à donné envie de lire la suite.

A propos des Troubadours, j'hésite à leur donner des surnoms ou à continuer de les nommer "le brun", "la noire", "la chef", "le rouquin", etc... Ça risque d'être vite lassant. Des avis? Des propositions?

Voila, voila ~~

Patate Douce pour vous servir.


	2. On se connait?

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** Toujours rien à moi!

**Notes** : Voici le deuxième chapitre qui n'a pas mis longtemps. Je ne vous ai pas fais trop attendre :P Merci pour les "Author Alert" et les "Story Alert", mine de rien mon coeur a fait un petit bon à chaque fois. Énorme merci aussi à Manoirmalfoys et à Angeluss pour m'avoir "favoriser", ça fait tout drôle.

Scam : Comme tu me l'as conseillé, je leur ai donné des surnoms. Donc voilà. J'espère que tu vas continuer de me suivre =D

* * *

Harry était dans la Grande Salle en train de chercher un quelconque moyen d'arranger sa dissertation de Potions sur les spécificités du cranson officinal dans le philtre de Confusion et en quoi l'essence de rose agissait sur cette préparation les 16 et 18 du mois. Bref un sujet véritablement ennuyant auquel Harry n'avait absolument rien compris. Il soupira, il en venait presque à regretter Snape. A regretter Snape! Avait-il perdu la tête? Mais lui au moins il pouvait le critiquer sans vergogne. Mme Astrula, sa remplaçante, était totalement partiale, gentille, compréhensive, agréable, _un ange_. Son seul défaut était de croire qu'elle avait devant elle des diplômés de l'Académie de Potions et Décoctions. Leurs devoirs étaient horriblement difficiles à son grand dam.

Hermione n'était même pas là pour l'aider et elle était bien trop occupée avec son travail et les études complémentaires qu'elle suivait en parallèle. Il y aurait bien eu Katia qui aurait pu lui donner un coup de main, mais elle était en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la composition à rendre à la prochaine heure. Le Survivant se leva, fataliste, rangea ses affaires et partit en direction des cachots.

Pour les Derniere année "redoublants", la plupart des cours était optionnelle mais cela variait en fonction des élèves. Les plus faibles devaient assister à tous les cours alors que ceux avec des facilités en étaient soustraits. Ainsi lui et Lavande étaient exempts de DCFM tandis que Seamus n'allait jamais en Métamorphose. Cela permettait de prendre des nouveaux cours ou de réviser les matières principales. Dès lors, il y avait toujours une dizaine d'élèves qui trainait dans le château pendant que les autres années travailler en classe. Fait qui énervait particulièrement Rusard qui ne supportait pas que "ces petits voyous soient lâchés sans surveillance dans l'école pour faire Merlin seul sait quelle bêtise!"

Il prit son temps sur le chemin, son regard flânant d'une fenêtre à l'autre. Dehors, la neige avait recouvert le contour du lac et les toitures de neige. Le lac était à moitié gelé si bien que l'on pouvait faire glisser un éléphant sur la glace jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'eau froide. Ce phénomène n'arrivait pas souvent mais les fantômes disaient que c'était le signe que les vacances de Noël seraient bien agitées. D'ailleurs il pouvait voir des patineurs filer sur la patinoire improvisée, au vue de leurs écharpes ils étaient de Serpentard. Le Sauveur ne put s'empêcher de chercher son ancienne Némésis au milieu des étudiants. Et il le trouva. Malfoy était en train de couler sur la glace avec une habilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il semblait littéralement flotter. A cette distance il n'arrivait à bien discerner le visage du blond mais il était presque sûr que celui-ci souriait et étrangement celui lui fit chaud au cœur.

La sonnerie le fit sursauter, il sortit de ses pensées et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle afin que la foule ne l'empêche de l'atteindre.

Le cours se déroula normalement, Astrula leur demanda de réaliser une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Harry se mit avec Katia qui essaye de lui inculquer quelques principes de cet art qu'était la préparation des potions. Même s'il ne voyait pas trop en quoi faire des "soupes magiques" était un art il se retint de le dire, le pays d'origine de Katia était un des plus savant en ce qui concernait cette matière qui était complètement indissociable du patrimoine culturel et Katia était très à cheval sur la culture.

Après ça, ils n'avaient plus cours de la journée et il fut décidé d'un commun accord (comprenez que les filles n'avaient aucune envie de se les geler dehors) de passer la fin d'après-midi dans la salle commune. Le brun aux yeux verts en profita pour "passer un coup de fil" à Ron par cheminée interposée. Le roux était ravi d'avoir de ses nouvelles, ils discutèrent pendant presque 2h entières. Il commençait à se faire tard et l'Élu allait bientôt descendre à la grande salle pour manger mais le cadet des Weasley semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il put le voir rougir même à travers le feu et commençait à se tortiller nerveusement.

"Hey, euh, je voudrais savoir Harry, t-tu tu vois encore Lou-lou-loufoqua?" bégaya-t-il les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Le survivant eut un sourire goguenard qui fit pester le futur auror.

"Oui, d'ailleurs." Il se retourna pour voir Luna discutait avec Katia en regardant fixement le dessus de sa tête. Il sourit un peu plus en entendant le mot "Joncheruine", cette fille ne changerait jamais. "Elle est là, elle discute avec une amie de Ginny." continua-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

"C'est vrai?!" s'exclama-t-il des paillettes dans les yeux avant de se reprendre et de se racler la gorge." Est-ce que tu peux... lui passer le bonjour de ma part?

- Oui Ron, je t'arrangerais un coup. " charia le brun avec un clin d'œil. Le roux ronchonna pour le principe pour finalement se décomposer complétement devant lui, il en comprit vite la raison quand il entendit la voix absente de la fille du rédacteur de Chicaneur à côté du son oreille.

"Il y a des héliopathes en liberté en ce moment, tu devrais faire attention Ronald. Bon, au revoir, il y a de la quiche aux escargots ce soir je ne voudrai pas la manquer."

Elle partit après sa déclaration et Harry vit Ron loucher pour voir sous la jupe de la blonde. Vu son air rêveur il avait du réussir et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plut.

"T'as des goûts spéciaux, mec quand même."

- - - - - - -

Effectivement, la quiche aux escargots était au menu, elle remportait d'ailleurs un succès très largement modéré. Harry avait préféré se rabattre sur le steak d'autruche. Le diner s'avérait calme par rapport à d'habitude. L'agitation venait essentiellement de la table des Serdaigles qui paraissaient établir des paris sur combien de part de quiche Luna pouvait avaler. Au final, peut-être qu'elle et Ron iraient bien ensemble, ils dévoraient à peu près les mêmes quantités de nourritures. Il eut un rictus désabusé en imaginant les factures alimentaires de l'hypothétique couple ou encore la tête du roux devant les plats indubitablement étranges que lui servirais sa femme. Ginny sembla le remarquer et lui demanda à quoi il pensait. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Elle fit un "ah" silencieux et reporta son attention sur la virulente discussion de Dean et un septième année à propos du match opposant les Serpentards contre les Serdaigles.

Son cadet affirmait que les serpents n'avaient aucune chance contre l'équipe adverse tandis que le redoublant criait au scandale "Mais enfin! Vu l'organisation de leur équipe, même des trolls des montagnes sur balais pourraient les battre! Non mais regardes! Garnach comme attrapeur! Attends mais ce mec est même pas capable de voir le vif même si on lui sert sur un plateau!" alors que Ginny approuvait vigoureusement d'un hochement de tête et d'un levé de sourcil éloquent. Le Survivant perdit vite le fil de la discussion, il ne s'intéressait plus au Quidditch depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus y jouer puisque seuls les septième année avaient la possibilité de faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison. Il baissa la tête vers son morceau d'autruche qu'il trifouillait du bout de la fourchette. MacGonagall avait sans doute voulu suivre les pas de Dumbledore, dans les plats tout au moins.

Une soudaine effervescence s'empara des quatre tables et lui fit relever le visage de son steak. Un grand duc venait de faire son apparition dans la Grande Salle, le parchemin à sa patte ficelé d'un ruban bleu certifiant le statut ministériel de l'oiseau. Harry soupira, ça allait _obligatoirement_ tomber sur lui. Et ça ne loupa pas. L'hibou atterrit en plein dans la quiche aux escargots en face de lui. Il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette avant de caresser le volatile nocturne et de saisir le parchemin qui lui était destiné comme le confirmait le "Monsieur Harry Potter, Premier Ordre de Merlin, Sauveur de la Communauté Sorcière" écrit dessus. Décidément, les lèches bottes du Ministère étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour lui plaire.

Il déroula le message sous les yeux étonnés de ses congénères. Seule Ginny avait un visage grave, avait-elle peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle? De toute manière, si c'était de la part du Ministère elle le serait forcément. Il lut rapidement ce qui était écrit pour souffler un "Manquait plus que ça". Il tendit le parchemin à Ginny, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Hermione ou Ron, sous le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer à la table Gryffondor.

"Je le lis à voix haute?" demanda la rouquine sous la pression qu'exerçait le regard de l'attablée sur elle.

"Comme tu veux." lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts. La Weasley se racla la gorge.

"Monsieur Potter,

Moi-même, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ainsi Alfred Korf le Commissaire des Aurors, faisons appel à vos services ...blablabla... afin que nous veniez en aide dans l'arrestation des troubles fêtes surnommés les "Troubadours" ... blablabla... Vous aurez la possibilité d'utiliser toutes les techniques que vous le désirez dans la mesure que celles ci seront légales. Mais votre statut vous permet quelques entorses aux règles qui ne vous serons pas reprochez. (un claquement sec et désapprobateur retentit à la table professorale alors qu'un silence quasi-religieux avait envahie la salle) Aussi, tous les hommes que vous désirez sont mis à votre disposition par le Ministère...blablabla... Nous espérons et savons que vous réglerez ce problème sans difficultés aucunes. blablabla.

Sincèrement vôtre, Thomas Thickeld " lit la rousse et malgré les nombreux passages non cités personne ne critiqua sa lecture. La rumeur enfla doucement d'abord pour terminer en un énorme vacarme.

"Ba dis donc, ils ont les j'tons les costumes-cravates. Ils se pissent dessus carrément même! Pour envoyer le..." Katia lut le dos du parchemin "...le Sauveur de la Communauté Sorcière pour arrêter quatre gosses qui se courent après.

- Je pense surtout qu'ils veulent faire baisser leur côte de popularité " énonça simplement le dit sauveur " Niveau notoriété je les bat à plate couture."

"Et tu vas le faire? Enfin, je veux dire tu vas essayer de les arrêter?" demanda Seamus à côté de lui.

"Il ne faut pas se fier aux phrases mielleuses, je n'ai pas le choix. Alors non, je ne vais pas essayer, mais oui je vais les arrêter. Comme ça, ce sera réglé et je pourrais entendre parler d'autre chose qu'eux pendant le petit-déjeuner." dit-il avec un ton qui signifier clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et que la discussion était close. Il se remit à manger vite suivis pas ses amis. On chuchotait encore, mais finalement la viande d'autruche ce n'était pas si bizarre alors pour une fois il passa outre.

- - - - - - -

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il avait reçu la missive du Ministère et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Il devrait peut-être commencer par lire les rapports des aurors qu'on lui avait envoyé et les articles de presse qu'il avait collecté dans différents journaux. Pour l'instant, il ne préférait partir sur aucune piste. Mieux valait attendre de faire face aux Troubadours lui-même avant toutes conclusions. De ce qu'il savait, ils étaient des sorciers -sevrés pour la plus part, ils étaient huit et faisait du bruit. Bien. Il ferma les yeux, cette histoire était parfaitement ridicule. Quel était l'imbécile qui avait décidé d'exprimer son désaccord en faisait du bruit? La nuit de surcroit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait dérangé de multiples fois en plein sommeil réparateur.

Il était dans sa Salle Commune vautré sur son canapé favoris -le rouge bien mou où Ron avait caché des chocogrenouilles. Il regardait dans le vide en tentant de se motiver pour aller chercher les rapports quand une tête auréolée de cheveux lui apparue devant les yeux. Les cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient le visage alors que celui-ci affichait une mine curieuse.

"Alors Survivor, ça creuse là dedans?" lui dit la tête alors qu'un doigt (appartenant surement à la tête d'ailleurs) lui tapota le front. Harry se contenta de grogner face à l'intrusion dans son espace vital. Katia contourna le canapé, poussa ses jambes pour se faire un peu de place sur celui-ci. "Tu penses à quoi, dis?"

L'adolescent se releva pour faire face à sa vis-à-vis. "Je me dis que je devrais aller chercher ses dossiers sur les Troubadours, mais je me dis aussi que ça pourrait attendre. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient faire une attaque ce soir." répondit-il sans penser un instant aux oreilles trop curieuses qui trainaient dans la pièce.

L'arabe fit la moue. "Mouais, t'es bien sur de toi. Un peu péteux même.

- Ba. Je ne pense pas que ces gars veulent la mort de qui que ce soit alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais du soucis.

- Qui te dit qu'ils ne veulent pas la mort de quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle franchement curieuse.

- S'ils le voulaient vraiment, au lieu de _danser la nuit en faisant des bruits de casseroles_, ils auraient vandaliser le Ministère en cassant tout sur leur passage. Pourtant ils ne l'ont pas fait." expliqua Harry.

Katia ne répondit rien, visiblement satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle se leva en le tirant par la jambe. "Allez gros lard, on a Histoire de la Magie, bouges tes fesses de ce merveilleux canapé." Le huitième année ronchonna pour la forme mais se leva tout de même.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi plat que les autres jours. Après le repas du soir il vit Ginny discuter avec une Poufsouffle de son année avant que la jeune femme de le rejoigne. Il ne demanda pas qui c'était même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. La rousse avait toujours été du genre social de toute manière.

Il se doucha rapidement pour ensuite s'enfouir profondément dans ses couettes. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

- - - - - - -

" On doit y aller ce soir! Il ne s'y attend pas du tout! " s'écria le géant de la bande. Cela l'horripilait quand la Barbie faisait sa chipoteuse. C'était l'occasion parfaite!

Un ange passa dans la pièce aux coussins.

"Ok, Deal. On fonce." déclara la chef.

Un "hourra" général ébranla toute la clique. Une frénésie s'empara des Troubadours. Chacun se préparait, chacun savait son rôle. On enfilait les rollers ou les patins selon les préférences, les autres se contentait de prendre un engin moldu au hasard dans le tas d'objet au coin de la pièce. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était monté sur roulette. Les sacs se zippèrent et se dé-zippèrent, entre temps se remplirent de bombes, des feux d'artifices Weasley et de sachets de poudre instantanée. Encore une fois ce fut le grand qui prit la radio sous son bras avant d'y insérer un cassette de The Dodoz un groupe moldu choisi par DD, la brunette du groupe qui était tellement avide d'action qu'elle sautait comme une puce sur le sofa. Il mit deux cassettes de rechanges dans sa poche au cas où ils finiraient par se lasser de ce groupe ci. L'agitation qui s'était installée se calma pour laisser place à un sérieux à toute épreuve. La partie intéressante allait commencer. Ils se rassemblèrent autour du rouquin alias le Transplaneur car il été le seul à avoir passé et réussi son permis. L'impatience était à son comble. Ils retinrent leur souffle.

"Transplaner!"

La pièce était vide.

Treize minutes plus tard, un hibou frappait furieusement à la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons de la Tour Gryffondor. Se fut Harry qui se leva pour accueillir l'oiseau et il ne put que souffler en voyant le ruban bleu autour de la missive.

Cinq minutes plus tard il s'était habillé en toute vitesse et en silence et se précipitait dans la salle commune dont la cheminée avait été exceptionnellement reliée au réseau de cheminettes. Il jeta la poudre qu'on lui avait procuré avec le dernière oiseau dans l'âtre brulant avant de dire à voix haute et claire : "Manchester, Impasse Sans Fond, 45 chez Monsieur et Madame Fosh" C'était l'adresse qui avait été réquisitionné afin qu'il puisse intervenir. Il se jeta dans le feu.

Il arriva dans un petit appartement tranquille où l'attendait deux aurors et les résidents des lieux. Il fit un signe de tête à ses hôtes avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, il dévala les escaliers poursuivi par les aurors qui avaient apparemment envie de lui faire un topo de la situation mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre. La musique lui crevait les tympans alors qu'il n'était même pas encore dans la rue. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur et les ondes de son qui lui arrivèrent dessus le firent presque reculer.

Les vandales étaient là. Un couple à rollers rasait les murs armé d'une bombe de peinture, ils serpentaient en échangeant leur côté. Une femme à la peau sombre montée sur patins s'amusait à crier et hurler. Le cliquetis de leurs Sceaux assura à Harry qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. Il repéra la source de bruit principal : un jeune homme qui le dépassait d'une ou deux têtes roulait tranquillement radio sous le bras. A ses côtés une skateuse plus confirmée profitait de chaque bosse, de chaque trottoir, de chaque pente pour effectuer une figure avec un "YEAAH" de victoire. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose érafler sa tête, il leva les yeux pour tomber sur un blond dont les rollers avaient apparemment été ensorcelé pour défier les lois de la gravité. Il défilait tranquillement à l'horizontal sur les murs de l'Impasse en évitant les fenêtres avec une habilité incroyable et avec un air ailleurs qui stupéfia le Survivant.

Celui ci se reprit en voyant les riders s'éloigner à grande vitesse. Il marmonna une insulte bien sentie à l'égard d'à peu près tout le monde avant de se mettre à courir après les hors la loi. Il gémit en priant pour que l'Impasse Sans Fond porte mal son nom et se termine à un moment où à un autre. Il sprintait avec toutes ses tripes quand il sentit un courant d'air près de sa nuque accompagné d'un son de clochettes. Par réflexe il se baissa et il eut raison. Il termina par un roulé boulé pour mettre un genoux à terre. Son opposant l'avait dépassé et s'était arrêté à quelques mètres devant lui le regardant de haut. C'était une fille déduit-il des long cheveux blond et de la jupe qui voletait légèrement à la brise. Ses patins étaient roses et son sourire lui sortait par les yeux. Ce qui avait failli lui casser la nuque était une batte de baseball -il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça cliché malgré tout- en métal sur laquelle on avait écris puis barré au feutre rose "Barbie".

Son regard rencontra celui de la blonde. Il eut l'impression que le temps se distendait durant l'échange jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Le visage de son attaquante qui était jusque là dépourvu d'expression se déforma en un rictus moqueur. Il ne l'entendit pas mais il lut sur ses lèvres un "Pathétique" qui le mit dans un colère noire. Mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, derrière lui le bruit sourd des roues sur le pavé lui indiqua la présence du huitième Troubadour. Il se jeta sur le côté alors qu'un roux sur une trottinette pris par la taille la blonde et continua son chemin dans l'Impasse.

"Tu ré-essayeras la prochaine fois, Potter!"beugla le conducteur de la trottinette.

Il se releva et parti à la poursuite des sales gamins qui osaient le narguer de la sorte! Après un sprint qui aurait pu lui valoir une médaille aux J.O. il arriva dans un place circulaire où les voyous avaient déjà profiter de la forme pour y ajouter un triangle triomphant. Quand ils l'aperçurent , la blonde qui l'avait attaqué tonna un : "C'est fini! On rentre!" et le gars à la trottinette se retrouva entouré de toute la bande avant de disparaître.

Harry Potter termina seul dans une place taguée au fond d'une Impasse sans fond complètement essoufflé et passablement frustré.Ces enfoirés avaient tout prévu.

Six minutes plus tard il fût rejoint par une huitaine d'aurors auxquels il fit un rapport détaillé, expliqua la situation, donna quelques ordres afin de récupérer un quelconque objet qui pourrait les mener à ces imbéciles.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on lui assura qu'on se chargeait de tout et il retourna chez Madame et Monsieur Fosh pour ensuite rentrer à Poudlard.

Il passa une très mauvaise fin de nuit.

- - - - - - -

C'était la quatrième attaque depuis qu'il était en charge de l'affaire. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à les attraper, il avait réuni une quantité d'informations sur eux. Il avait constitué une fiche pour chacun des éléments des Troubadours qui se révélaient en vérité très organisé.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le chef. Une blonde, un mètre soixante-cinq environ pour pas grand chose vu sa silhouette plutôt svelte, la peau particulièrement pâle. La plus part du temps en patins même si elle apparaissait parfois en rollers, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne serait pas accompagnée de sa batte métallique. Surnommée Barbie contre son gré s'il en croyait les nombreuses protestations qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'on l'apostrophait. Son Sceau était un bracelet au poignet gauche.

Puis il y avait "Giant". Le sobriquet prenait son origine dans le fait qu'il était le plus grand de la bande. Brun, la peau foncée dû sans doute à des origines maghrébines, il ne portait pas de Sceau. C'était lui qui s'occupait de la radio, il roulait doucement la plus part du temps mais n'hésiter pas à balancer nombre de sorts plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il était pour ainsi dire toujours accompagnée d'une petite brune qui ne dépassait pas les un mètre cinquante.

Désignée par les autres comme DD pour une raison obscure, si son compagnon était polyvalent aux niveaux des engins sur roulettes, celle ci utilisait toujours le même skate. C'était sans doute la plus doué de tous sur planche. Elle ne portait pas de Sceau non plus.

Les graffeurs de la bande était incontestablement les Jumeaux, dont les surnoms individuels manquaient cruellement d'imagination. Jum', le garçon et Mo' la fille étaient tous les deux châtains, ils mesuraient à peu près la même taille (1m67), avaient la même corpulence et la peau d'un même beige pâle et une synchronisation qui lui rappelaient celle des jumeaux Weasley. Ils étaient les plus habiles avec une bombe et aucun mur n'était vierge après leur passage. Les deux étaient sevrés, l'un par un collier, l'autre par un bracelet de cheville.

Gravité était le blond un peu perdu qui glissait sur les murs. Le sort anti-gravité qui lui permettait de réveiller les habitants des rues dans lesquelles ils passaient en toquant directement à leur fenêtre semblait imperméabilisé aux contres sorts que lui jetaient les aurors. Il portait un Sceau sous la forme d'un bracelet qu'il portait autour du biceps.

La noire qui hurlait sans cesse avait été dénommé Opéra par les Troubadours mais il préférait la désigner comme Castafiore. Elle changeait toujours de véhicule. Était même venu en vélo puis en scooter. Harry avait remarqué à sa grande honte qu'elle était particulièrement bien pourvue et avait même évaluer que sa poitrine avisait les 90D. D'ailleurs son Sceau était un sautoir qui ne cessait de rebondir sur ses seins.

Le dernier, et non le moindre était le Transplaneur. Un grand roux qui ne dépassait pourtant pas Giant. Toujours en trottinette, il paraissait proche de Barbie et c'était lui qui les faisait transplaner. Pour une raison que les aurors n'avaient pas encore définie, il était impossible de reconnaitre son empreinte magique ou de tracer son transplanage. Il n'était pas sevré. C'était celui qui l'énervait le plus.

Il était 3h03 du matin quand cette quatrième attaque se termina. Encore un échec.

Il utilisa encore la cheminée d'une des personnes réveillée par les vandales pour retourner à Poudlard. A partir de la 3e descente, MacGonagall lui avait accordé une chambre personnelle avec sa propre cheminée. Il rentra donc dans ses appartements, se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une longue douche et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il jeta un regard las vers le réveil. Encore 4h de sommeil, c'était un bon jour.

- - - - - - -

Le Survivant se leva de mauvais poil. Non seulement il avait échoué cette nuit aussi, mais ça l'avait hanté si bien qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Il revoyait encore le sourire satisfait de cette sale blondasse. Cette fille l'exacerbait à un point inimaginable, elle, sa batte de baseball et ses satanés mini jupes qui mettaient trop en valeur ses délicieuses jambes. Il se morigéna intérieurement à nouveau pour trouver une fois de plus sa rivale terriblement belle. Mais si ce n'était que ça! C'était pire! Même son caractère de cochon le séduisait! La manière dont elle le prenait de haut, dont elle souriait, dont elle ordonnait. Sa façon de marcher ou l'accent suave dans sa voix. Il se donna une claque mentale. La prochaine fois, s'il y avait un ruban bleu, il tuait le hibou et le faisait rôtir.

Il faillit pleurer de bonheur en réalisant qu'il n'avait que deux heures Histoire de la Magie -durant lesquelles il pourrait dormir- et qu'après sa journée était libre -pour dormir donc. Il enfila son uniforme en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. A la table Gryffondor, toute la troupe était réunie plus la fille de Poufsouffle qui était une fois avec Ginny. Il salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête avant de se servir un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

"Mauvaise nuit?" demanda Lavande.

"Très. Ils m'ont encore glissés entre les doigts et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi." répondit avec humeur le rouge et or. La Poufsouffle eut un petit rire avant de le regarder avec un air espiègle.

"Jessica. Ravie de te rencontrer."lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Harry s'arrêta net. Cette voix ça lui rappelait quelqu'un... L'intonation dans la phrase, elle lui était familière. Il leva de grands yeux vers la jeune fille.

"On se connait?" demanda-t-il un peu déboussolé. La jaune et noir lui fit un sourire mi-flatté mi-amusé en lui disant que non, non, c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient. Il eut un petit silence dans le groupe puis Katia, Dean et Seamus explosèrent de rire.

"Quoi?" fit le brun, perplexe.

"Ooh Harry, tu me vends du rêve." expliqua Dean entre deux hoquets de rire. Voyant que le Héros National ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, Seamus se permit d'approfondir. "Enfin mec, y'a plus que dans les films qu'on utilise cette technique de drague! Remets toi à jour!" Les deux inséparables repartirent dans un fou rire accompagnés de Katia.

Le brun fit un 'aaah' de compréhension avant de réaliser et de se tourner vivement vers la jeune fille pour réfuter ce que l'irlandais venait de sous-entendre. Celle ci fit la moue avec un "Dommage" qui fit naître des "ouuuh" complices et qui sous-entendaient encore plus. Jessica ne nia pas et lui lança une œillade appuyée avant de se lever pour aller en Potions et rejoindre deux Serdaigles à la porte. Harry en profita pour la dévisager rapidement. La Poufsouffle était plutôt mignonne, les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues ornaient ses yeux d'ébène comme autant des petites étoiles. Elle avait des petits seins et pour ainsi dire pas beaucoup de hanches mais ses petites manières lui plaisaient bien. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance? Ça lui ferait oublier un peu les belles blondes aux sourires mesquins.

"Tu lui plais, tu sais." l'informa Ginny sur le ton de la confidence.

"Tu lui diras que c'est réciproque." répondit-il sur le même ton. Les filles présentes sifflèrent d'admiration avant de lancer des "Voilà un vrai mec, prenez en de la graine les nulles." au reste de la gente masculine qui rétorqua par des "Pfff..." très convaincants.

La cloche sonna et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en Histoire de la Magie. Arrivés dans la salle, les Gryffondors durent prendre les places qu'il restait puisque le cour se déroulait en commun avec les Serpentards qui eux étaient arrivés à l'heure et avaient donc choisi leur siège. La tête d'Harry se décomposa peu à peu en se rendant compte que Katia s'était mis à côté de Lavande, juste derrière Dean et Seamus et que Ginny avait pris place aux côtés de Zabini(!?). Il fit le tour de la pièce avec les yeux et vit que la place restante était celle près de ... Malfoy. Il l'aurait donné en mille. Il alla donc s'installer non sans traîner des pieds. Binns commença son cour et déjà Seamus croisait ses bras pour y mettre la tête avant de piquer une sieste.

"Alors, Potter, on a passé un mauvaise nuit?" susurra une voix à son oreille. Le Survivant sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy lui parle et le choc était d'autant plus grand que ça allait faire presque un an qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Le blond prit un air supérieur au soubresaut du Gryffondor. "Hé bien, il faut dormir la nuit Potty, ça sert à ça." Harry le regarda avec un oeil mauvais.

"Merci Malfoy pour cette importante information qui m'avait échappé." rétorqua-t-il totalement ironique.

"De rien." dit le Sang Pur naturellement.

"Malfoy, ironie, tu connais? Par contre je ne savais pas que la politesse était ton fort.

- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, mon Petit Pote Potty." fit-il avec un timbre qui se voulait mystérieux. Et qui y arrivait, en plus.

Harry roula des yeux. Que ce type pétait plus haut que son cul. "Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas, c'est que je m'en fous." assena le brun.

L'adolescent aux yeux gris n'avait pas l'air très convaincu et balaya ses paroles d'un geste négligeant de la main.

"Certes." lui accorda-t-il. Il changea de sujet. "Alors comme ça, le Super Héros Sauveur de l'humanité n'arrive pas à s'occuper de quelques voyous inoffensifs?"

Le Survivant faillit s'étouffer en entendant la phrase.

"Inoffensifs? Eux?! Entre la blondasse qui cherche toujours à me casser des côtes avec sa batte et l'autre taré qui balance des sorts inconnus au bataillon, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les qualifier d'inoffensifs! Loin de là! Tu n'oserais même pas formuler cette phrase si c'était toi qui devait les courser derrière leur merdier moldu!" grogna-t-il, la rancœur tenace.

Malfoy pouffa hautainement. Le Gryffondor se demanda un instant comment tous ses gestes pouvaient transpirer autant d'arrogance et de suffisance.

"Un drôle d'idée pour des Sang Pur d'utiliser de telles méthodes. Ça ne m'aurait pas traverser l'esprit. Pas à moi, non." dit-il le regard dans le vague un air presque mélancolique collé au visage.

Le rouge et or regarda le Serpentard avec un air qui signifiait "Euuuh... ouais, d'accooord." puis sortit une feuille pour faire semblant de prendre des notes. A côté de lui il pouvait sentir le sourire moqueur de Malfoy mais il l'ignora. Son regard vagabonda dans la pièce, tomba sur Zabini et Ginny. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait pu louper un rapprochement entre ces deux là. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul puisque Dean n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour discuter avec Lavande en leur lançant des coups d'œil furtifs. Ses yeux voguèrent encore dans la salle pour s'abattre sur son voisin. Celui ci était heureusement en train de mater le petit manège de Thomas avec un petit sourire désabusé et ne sentit pas son regard sur lui.

Le vert et argent n'avait pas tellement changé. Son visage s'était un peu durcie, sa mâchoire un peu plus carré, son torse un peu plus épais, ses cheveux plus longs. Il gardait les même yeux gris qui l'avaient fasciné lors de leur première rencontre. Son nez était toujours celui de son père. Sa bouche celle de sa mère. Harry retint inconsciemment son souffle quand l'objet de son observation entrouvrit les lèvres pour se les humidifier d'un coup de langue. L'image du petit blond pédant fils à papa était bien loin de son esprit à ce moment. Seigneur, Malfoy était sexy.

Cette constatation le fit sortir de l'examen du Sang Pur brusquement. Tellement qu'il tapa involontairement du point sur la table faisant se retourner le reste de la classe vers lui. Il devait être rouge comme un pivoine, il marmonna un "Rien rien" sous l'œil concupiscent de Katia et celui sincèrement étonné de son voisin. Il baissa la tête vers sa feuille et le professeur fantôme repris où il avait été coupé.

Merlin, merlin! Mais d'où est-ce que cette pensée était sortie?! Malfoy, sexy! Et puis quoi encore, Rusard en string. Par tous les mages de tous les temps, c'était Malfoy! Non, pire, c'était un homme! Le Gryffondor était complétement perturbé. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de réflexion à propos d'un mec, il n'avait jamais -jusqu'à aujourd'hui- mater un mec. Il enfouit son visage dans bras avec un gémissement de désespoir. Il sentait Malfoy qui le regardait, honnêtement intrigué. Il se sentit un peu plus déboussolé. Par Morgan, vite, il fallait qu'il conclût avec Jessica au plus vite et qu'il sorte les idées tordues qui lui passaient par la tête.

Harry, la tête dans les bras, ne vit pas le sourire railleur de Katia ni l'échange complice de regards qu'elle partagea avec Ginny.

* * *

C'est un peu plus long que le précedent chapitre, et on en apprend un peu plus sur les Troubadours. Vous avez déjà deviné qui ils sont? Je les ai tous citer sous leur véritable identité.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais bon, je pose les bases de l'histoire, c'est essentiel. J'espère que ça vous a plu et ne vous a pas déçu. (Encore désolé, si fautes il y a car faute il y aura.)


	3. Mais, dis moi, tu vas en faire quoi?

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Toujours HP/DM même si on dirait que mon pairing vas se transformer en HP/OC. Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas le cas, Jessica est juste essentiel à la suite du récit. Si,si,si.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi non plus aujourd'hui, dommage.

**Notes :** Voici le 3e chapitre qui m'aura donné bien du mal et dont je ne suis pas satisfaite au final. J'avais juste un moment en tête, alors il a fallut me creuser l'esprit pour construire le chapitre autour de ce passage. Vu que je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup relu, il risque d'avoir des fautes, je suis désolée.

Plus j'écris, plus je me dis que la fic sera plutôt courte. Est-ce positif ou négatif? Je ne sais pas à vous de voir. En même temps je ne comptais pas faire une fic à 49 chapitres dès le début, ce n'était pas mon but, mais quand même.

Merci à Pinktwilight1 et à Galeane pour le favori et à Nat-kun pour l'alerte, ça fait plaisir. ^^

Scam : Disons que Barbie est un cas un peu à part. Sa personnalité n'est pas réellement ce qu'elle est quand elle est avec les Troubadours. On n'est pas pareil selon les personnes avec qui on reste, c'est un peu la même chose là, disons qu'elle se relâche par rapport à d'habitude. Mais bon, je vais faire attention à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas cliché, ce serait dommage, déjà qu'avec son surnom on a beaucoup de clichés qui nous passent par la tête aloooors.

Effectivement, Harry pourrait les reconnaître (mais il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air, je suis sûre qu'il va finir par vous étonner) mais les Troubadours n'ont pas leur véritable apparence. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon.

Haha, pas mal, pas mal! Si tu arrives à me dire les huit à la fin de ce chapitre, je te dis si tu as raison ou pas. Deal? Comme ça tu es obligée de poster une review! :D

Sierra : Je te répond ici puisque c'est à ce chapitre que tu as posté et que tu ne désires pas aller plus loin. Je tiens d'abord à te dire que ce genre de review me déçoit, pas dans le contenu, mais dans le fait que tu ne viendras sans doute pas voir si je t'ai répondue, ça me laisse un arrière goût de "puisque personne ne me contredis j'ai forcément raison". (bien sûr si tu me réponds, c'est une autre histoire et je retire ce que j'ai dit.)

Pour le problème de l'album de Muse, j'ai fait ce que l'on appelle un anachronisme. C'est à dire j'ai décidé d'insérer un fait récent, de notre époque (donc 'Resistance' de Muse) dans mon récit qui se déroule logiquement en 1999. J'en ai le droit puisque je fais de la fiction et que la fiction nous donne quasiment tous les droits sur notre univers (j'entends par là l'univers de notre histoire). La cohérence n'as donc rien à faire ici (où du moins pas dans ce cas précis).

Ensuite, au lieu de m'outrer bêtement de tes sévères critiques je vais les utiliser afin de m'améliorer. J'espère donc que ma prochaine fiction sera moins brouillon, que j'arrivais à faire des transitions correctes et moins abruptes, que mes récits seront plus clairs mais néanmoins plus légers à la lecture. Par contre je ne changerais rien à la rapidité de la relation entre Draco et Harry, puisque je n'aime les coups de foudres que dans une certaine mesure et que je considère qu'au 3e chapitre étant donné l'histoire des Sceaux qui m'importait plus, leur relation ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Je suis aussi légèrement déçue que tu n'es pas pris en compte le fait que c'est ma première fiction.

Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps (de manière désagréable en plus) et j'espère qu'un jour tu te contrediras en complimentant (oui je sais, je vise la lune là) un de mes travaux. :)

* * *

Jessica Tenderphil en septième année de Poufsouffle. Elle aimait les macarons aux fruits et les garçons aux yeux clairs. Elle regrettait les bonbons aux citrons de Dumbledore et envoyait des lettres de menaces anonymes à son professeur d'Arithmancie parce qu'il avait un jour remplacé le "i" de Jessica par "u" par inadvertance. Elle n'avait pas de formes mais un caractère bien spécial pour compenser. Ses cheveux châtains formaient de belles anglaises et ses yeux noirs paraissaient remplis de malice.

En elle, Harry aimait beaucoup de chose. Ses dents de devant légèrement écartées qui lui donnait un petit air de Madonna dans ses débuts, les tâches de rousseurs sur ses pommettes, le bout d'un tatouage malicieux que laissait entrevoir sa chemise quand elle levait les bras et sa façon de faire des choses anormales tout en se comportant de manière ordinaire. Il l'a trouvée attirante et intéressante, c'était une fille charmante et il allait sans doute sortir avec elle sous peu...

...Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas rêvé d'elle?

De même, malgré tout ce que les séparait, Barbie, le leader des Troubadours était un vrai canon. Elle avait des jambes magnifiques, une poitrine ferme et des cheveux soyeux, bref une physionomie que peu de filles pouvaient se vanter de posséder! D'ailleurs il l'avait déjà trouver sexy à maintes reprises, ce qui ne le dérangeait que dans le principe, c'était la personne qu'il devait arrêté il ne pouvait pas éprouver quoi que se soit qui l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission, le désir en faisait parti. Mais ça ne l'aurait pas dérangeait de cette façon de rêver d'elle. Pareillement pour Opéra, la noire pulpeuse aurait pu faire partie de ses fantasmes nocturnes, ça ne l'aurait pas choqué. Même schéma pour Ginny, la benjamine des Weasley était belle et sexy, il était donc normal qu'il puisse avoir un rêve sur elle même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Mais ça. Ça!

Harry ne cessait d'y repenser alors que les draps se lavaient tout seul dans l'évier grâce au sort d'auto-lavage qu'il venait de lancer. Il aurait même pu accepter un rêve un peu mouillé sur cette personne, il se serait levé en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait mangé la veille au soir, l'aurait considéré comme un songe bizarroïde sans conséquences. Mais il avait jouis! _Jouis_! Il devait urgemment demandé quelque chose contre les hormones à Pomfresh, c'était capital, c'était une question de vie ou de mort mentale. Contre les hormones parce que forcément ça devait être hormonal. C'était la seule explication plausible. Peut-être que son corps lui envoyait des signaux pour qu'il se fasse une fille et libère ses nerfs de la tension sexuelle accumulée. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, son cerveau utilisait la psychologie inversée sur lui, absolument. Il avait donc rêvé d'un homme uniquement car il avait envie de la chaleur d'une femme. Une vraie femme, avec des seins et un vagin. Une femme douée de ses mains. Et aussi douée en fellation que l'avait été Malfoy dans son rêve.

Le Survivant gémit en repensant au visage concentré du Sang-pur alors qu'il le prenait entièrement dans en bouche. Son cerveau était complétement détraqué pour faire apparaitre le blond aussi attirant, jamais dans la véritable vraie vie de la réalité Malfoy n'aurait eu ce petit air aguicheur avant de lui donner la pipe de sa vie.

Non en vérité, il devait faire une fixation sur sa bouche. La dernière fois aussi, il avait cru que le blond était sexy mais c'était uniquement car il considérait ses lèvres avec attention. Voilà, c'était ça, Malfoy n'était pas attirant, c'était sa bouche qui l'était. C'était ça.

Haan, qui essayait-il de convaincre comme ça?

Ce rêve le perturbait atrocement, Harry ne se savait pas gay, ni même bi. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées envers un homme. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il arrête ses yeux sur le postérieur des messieurs autant que sur celui des dames. Peut-être que ce qu'il y verrait lui plairait autant... Mais il ne s'imaginait pas embrasser un autre représentant de la gente masculine, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire, il n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant... Pourtant quand il repensait à son rêve, il se disait qu'il se serait bien tapé Malfoy, même si ça faisait mal de l'avouer.

"On écoute quoi la prochaine fois?" demanda DD en huilant sa planche fétiche sur le sofa. "Moi j'ai bien envie de faire une petite virée avec le dernier album de Muse. Resistance, ça colle bien non?"

Jum' qui était par terre entre ses jambes fit la moue, pas convaincu. "Encore du moldu?" Le châtain jonglait avec quelques cassettes, il les fit tomber et en récupéra une au hasard avant d'en lire l'étiquette. "Pourquoi pas du Anticorne?

- Oh non." s'exclama le Transplaneur avec une moue dépitée. "J'ai des mauvais souvenirs sur une de leur chanson.

- On t'as largué dessus, ma 'tite biquette?" demanda Opéra qui calée sur une montagne de coussins tenait une carte de l'Angleterre sur laquelle plusieurs villes étaient barrées de rouge. Le roux souffla. "Même pas, c'est moi qui ai planté l'homme de ma vie sur cette chanson."

Il y eu un "Dur" général puis la skateuse et un des Jumeaux recommencèrent à débattre sur le prochain artiste qui allait rythmer leurs assauts. Gravité proposa un groupe totalement inconnu et au nom assez particulier, les deux autres s'arrêtèrent dans leur dispute pour faire un "Ou pas" commun avant de recommencer leur chamaillerie. Le blond ne sembla pas prendre mal la réflexion et se remit à compter les pierres qui formaient le plafond.

Leur leader était à la fenêtre et les regardait. C'était étrange, ils étaient presque tous Sang Pur et ils s'étaient malgré tout rapidement habitués à s'habiller, parler, agir comme des moldus. Il y a encore trois mois, la blonde aurait ri au nez de celui qui aurait osé lui dire qu'elle se comporterai comme une Sang de bourbe et aimerai ça, elle lui aurait lancé un jambencoton bien senti.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, le chef des Troubadours était parfaitement à l'aise dans ses baskets et son slim qui "lui faisait un cul de déesse" selon Mo' et Opéra. Il avait compris les subtilités de la mode moldue, elle possédait beaucoup moins de symbolisme que celle des sorciers. Les moldus pouvaient mettre du vert et de l'argent sans que personne ne fasse de lien avec leur école, ils pouvaient mettre du violet le 13e juillet sans que cela ne renvoie à la Sorcière Morgan et on pouvait se raser le crâne sans avoir été renié des siens. Il appréciait comment on pouvait être "out", rajouter un accessoire et devenir "in" dans cette mode.

Mais pas seulement, la blonde aimait aussi la musique non-magique, les fastfoods et la pollution. C'était terrible de l'avouer, et d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais fait à haute voix, mais le monde moldu l'a fascinée. Si elle l'avait découvert, c'était d'abord grâce à Opéra au travers des séries moldues que la noire adorait puis ensuite grâce à DD dont la mère n'était pas sorcière.

Elle se rappela comment leur bande s'était formée. Ça avait été un heureux et drôle de hasard qu'ils soient tous réunis au même endroit le même jour. Si elle, Opéra, Gravité et les Jumeaux étaient au Ministère ce jour là, c'était pour recevoir leurs Sceaux. Giant arrangeait des problèmes de nationalité. Le Transplaneur y était pour faire une visite surprise à un membre de sa famille. Et DD venait faire réclamation pour la baguette qu'on lui avait brisé lors de l'occupation de Voldemort -certes courte mais qui avait causé de nombreux dommages. Ils auraient pu se croiser sans se voir mais le destin n'avait pas été de cet avis.

Dans la file d'attente qui menait à la distribution des Sceaux, le hasard plaça les uns derrière les autres. Ce fut Jum' qui eut son bijoux le premier et il tombât dans les pommes sous la soudaine privation de magie. Gravité fut le premier à réagir après sa chute, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut : "Oh. Ça fait de la musique..." alors que le corps à terre commençait à trembler. Cette remarque ne l'avait pas étonné de la part de Gravité, tel qu'elle le connaissait à l'époque.

Puis ils avaient été mené à une sorte de stand où des médicomages vérifiaient leur santé. C'était dans le chemin jusqu'à cet emplacement que Gravité était rentré dans le Transplaneur. Barbie se souvint, comment la mine défaite du roux à la vue du bracelet du blond l'avait perturbée. Le roux avait dit quelque chose dans le genre : "C'est vraiment un scandale, ces trucs. Il faudrait se rebeller, ou chaispasquoi." avec un sourire triste et une écho coléreux dans la voix. C'est là que Mo' était intervenue avec virulence accompagné d'un Jum' un peu pâle. Les quatre adolescents avaient commencé à sympathiser sous le regard blasé de Barbie. Pff, les cul-téreux étaient très sociables apparemment.

Puis elle et Opéra étaient sorties du Ministère où elles avaient pu assisté en live au coup de foudre entre DD et Giant malgré les 30cms qui les séparaient. Elles étaient passées devant et Opéra avait sifflé Giant. Celui-ci l'avait mal pris et avait voulu lui lancer un sort. Heureusement pour elle, le Transplaneur qui venait de sortir du bâtiment officiel avec les nouveaux amis qu'il venait de se faire s'interposa entre la noire et le sort. Si ce dernier l'avait touché, elle ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde : les Sceaux après leur pose ne supporte pas l'absorption externe de magie et explose s'ils en subissent. Et Barbie gardait une dette envers le roux pour avoir sauvé sa meilleure amie. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter une perte de plus après toutes celles qu'elle avait enduré.

L'histoire avait failli terminer en baston général mais c'était Gravité qui avait coupé l'élan du groupe avec son habituel étrangeté qui cette fois était teintée d'un sérieux qui avait sonné d'une drôle de manière dans la bouche du blond.

"Excusez moi de vous déranger alors que vous semblez occupés. Qu'attendons-nous pour nous rebeller?"

Et tout était parti de là. Elle souris mélancoliquement en y repensant.

A ces côtés, Gravité semblait avoir lui dans ses pensées et lui renvoya son sourire. Ce gars était un ange.

"Nottingham! On va à Nottingham la semaine prochaine!" hurla Opéra qui avait entouré la ville par plusieurs cercles sur la carte. Alors que la noire se levait pour mettre la carte sur la table et que DD alla chercher dans le tas de bric-à-brac une carte plus détaillée (et magique) de l'endroit, le reste de la troupe se réuni sur le sofa pour suivre la suite des instructions.

Après une longue étude des rues sorcières, on choisi celle avec le plus d'espace pour agir malgré qu'elle ne soit pas très longue. On se disputa les rollers, sélectionna la musique qui fut moldue malgré les grognements de Jum'. On poussa les coussins pour découvrir la trappe au sol qui menait à l'entre de la noire et de la brunette. Un immense dressing où étaient entreposés leurs vêtements non-sorciers et dans un coin bien spécial ceux qui avaient survécu à une descente en tant que Troubadour.

Chacun fit un peu comme il lui plut, sauf Barbie à qui on obligea de mettre une jupe. Pour la seule et minable raison que "Alleeez, quand le Potty voit tes jambes, il bloque pendant 10 minutes! Comme ça, nous, ça nous laisse du temps!". Elle ne pouvait pas contredire parce qu'elle même avait remarqué comment le regard du Survivant se suspendait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait l'image de ses membres inférieurs. C'était bizarre de sentir les yeux de Potter emplis de désir sur une partie d'elle. Ça la rendait mal à l'aise mais elle se rendit aux intentions des "stylistes" de la bande.

La séance d'essayage se termina concours de déguisement et Barbie cru qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir recommencer à respirer normalement en voyant Giant et le Transplaneur s'habillaient comme ils le faisaient habituellement. C'était à mourir de rire.

Harry était dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Assis sur un des fauteuils, Jessica dans ses bras, le rouge et or discutait avec des amis de la Poufsouffle. C'était les deux Serdaigles qu'elle avait rejoin le jour où ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois. Il y avait Maurice Franck qu'il avait d'abord prit pour son frère. Le garçon avait la même couleur de cheveux que Jessica et les deux semblaient si complices que s'en était fraternel. Il venait de France et sa véritable sœur était venue lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le deuxième était Derek Donnovan dont Harry se souvenait. En première année durant les vacances de Noël, lors d'un blanc au repas, Dumbledore lui avait demandé s'il re-désirait des chipolatas. L'épisode avait marqué le Gryffondor sans véritable raison.

On était samedi et les trois élèves passèrent l'après-midi à discuter. Vint l'heure du repas et ils y allèrent ensemble, Harry désireux de passer du temps avec Jessica. Il souhaitait être sûr que la jaune et noir n'était pas une cruche qui faisait semblant d'être intelligente. Il ne voulait pas juste une poupée avec laquelle tirer son coup, il voulait pouvoir discuter avec aussi et de toutes manières il avait du mal à traiter les femmes comme des objets jetables. En chemin, ils croisèrent des Serpentards, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque leur salle commune était au même étage. Ce qui surpris Harry ce fût le sourire en coin de Zabini et le grand sourire que lui rendit la Poufsouffle. Il ne posa pas de question même s'il se demandait comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer et sympathiser. Ils dinèrent à la table des Serdaigles et cela le perturba de ne voir que le dos de Malfoy, il pesta en s'en rendant compte.

"On se voit samedi prochain?" demanda-t-il en se resservant de la salade pour distraire son cerveau du blond. La jeune fille fit la grimace. "Ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

- Et je ne peux vraiment pas venir? C'est les vacances après..." tenta le brun malgré le côté "collant" de sa démarche.

"Eh bien, si tu veux vraiment faire un exposé de Potions avec Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabinni, c'est toi qui vois" répondit-elle avec un air malicieux. Ce fût autour d'Harry de faire la grimace. "Euh, finalement, non merci." Il roula les yeux, décidément ce mec le poursuivait ou quoi. Bon, au moins, il avait sa réponse, la Poufsouffle était en Potion avec les Serpentards.

Sa réaction fit rire Jessica. Le reste du repas ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, surtout des cours à vrai dire jusqu'à ce que les Serdaigles décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils rejoignirent Luna avec qui ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre à sa grande surprise. A leur tour, le couple décida de quitter la salle, on entendit siffler à la table Gryffondor quand ils passèrent devant celle ci. La Poufsouffle leur tira la langue et Harry leur jeta un "Eh ouais les gars, on a la classe ou on l'a pas." avant d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer la demoiselle. Il l'accompagna jusque devant le tableau menant à son dortoir et elle fit le premier pas. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et elle rentra dans sa salle commune laissant en plan le Sauveur de l'humanité sorcière. Il ronchonna.

Sa relation avec la septième année était assez étrange. Les deux partis savaient qu'elle n'allait pas les mener loin, que ce n'était pas sérieux et pourtant ils agissaient comme des jouvenceaux vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche. La même pudeur, la même distance, les mains entrelacées, etc. Il se demanda un instant si elle ne le menait pas un bateau, le faisait languir pour mieux se faire désirer. Si c'était le cas elle y arrivait très bien.

"On rêve, Potter? Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas dépasser le couvre feu et je me ferais un plaisir de t'enlever des points." fit une voix trainante qu'il connaissait bien. Harry le regarda à peine, son dernier rêve lui revenant en pleine tête à peine voyait-il le visage du blond, ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'éviter et de se diriger vers son propre dortoir. "Et bien, on est loin du courageux lion qui affronte ses ennemis vaillamment!" remarqua le noble avec un ton moqueur.

Sans se retourner, il lança un "Ça te ferait trop plaisir si je m'occupais de toi, Malfoy!" pitoyable et commença presque à courir. Tout, _tout_, pour échapper à ce type et ne pas à avoir à le regarder en face.

Allongé sur son lit dans la tour Gryffondor, Harry lisait la lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Elle était d'Hermione et Neville, c'était une invitation. Les tourtereaux emménageaient ensemble dans un bel appartement dans le Londres Sorcier. Ils avaient décidé de faire une crémaillère pour célébrer l'événement où tous leurs amis étaient conviés. Au dos de l'invitation, son ancienne camarade lui avait écrit une lettre plus personnelle. Elle lui racontait sa vie de semi-étudiante en médecine, la thèse sur laquelle elle bossait actuellement, son désir d'enfant qui risquai d'être bientôt satisfait et lui avait dit qu'il y aurait quelques journalistes à la crémaillère pour la découverte de Neville en botanique donc il n'était pas obligé de venir, même si ça lui ferait très plaisir qu'il vienne. Ron serait là aussi.

Le Survivant lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas de projet pour ce samedi, alors il passerait peut-être dans la soirée.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie de voir le bonheur trop luisant de ses anciens camarades lui sauter à la figure. Et puis, il se sentait tellement dévalorisé par rapport à eux. Ils avaient un travail, des revenus, un appartement, des factures, un couple... alors que lui n'était qu'un étudiant de Poudlard qui cherchait une copine et qui n'avait pas de projet d'avenir. Qu'aurait-il à raconter si la discussion dérivée sur le travail ou le taux de la bourse? Il n'en n'avait pas et ce fichait du deuxième. Oh, bien sûr, ses amis restaient ses amis, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, plus maintenant. Son incertitude les avait éloignés. Ou bien c'était juste sa paranoïa habituelle et il se faisait des films. Il ne le saurait que s'il y allait. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en avait le courage. Quel comble pour un Gryffondor, d'avoir peur de ses propres compagnons.

C'était les vacances dans deux jours. Lundi, Giant, le Transplaneur, Gravité, DD et les Jumeaux rentraient chez eux pour y passer les fêtes de Noël. Ce soir était leur dernier coup de l'année. Giant s'était procuré une bouteille de Champagne et les autres de la bièraubeurre et du Whisky Pur feu, si tout se passait bien, demain ils auraient tous une gueule de bois terrible.

Minuit avait sonné et les Troubadours se préparaient tranquillement. Ils étaient très calmes, pour une fois, l'adrénaline ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. La moitié enfilèrent leur patin à roulette, DD prit son skate favoris et Opéra avait décidé de venir avec un des premiers modèles de vélo, ceux avec la grande roue avant et la toute petite derrière. Quand ils furent tous près, le Transplaneur se retrouva comme à son habitude encerclé. Même si l'ambiance était à la rigolade, on tenta de reprendre un peu de sérieux avant de commencer l'attaque. Ils disparurent de leur QG laissant les bouteilles d'alcool sur la vieille table en chêne en prévision de leur retour. Ils allaient se régaler.

A l'autre bout de Poudlard, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour une raison ou une autre il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Que se soit Jessica qui toque à sa porte ou les Troubadours qui agissent, il allait se passer quelque chose. Ça ne manqua pas, il entendit le son familier d'un bec contre le carreau. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la lucarne et saisir le parchemin entouré de bleu.

"Notthingam, rue des Orties."

Il enfila sa cape et juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le feu il avisa un objet qui luisait à la lumière de l'âtre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'esquisser un rictus diabolique. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé avant? Il secoua sa tête, semblant se moquait de lui même. Il prit l'objet de sa convoitise dans la main et se jeta à travers le réseau de Cheminette en criant le nom de sa destination. Dans la maison sorcière où il atterri, les aurors ne furent pas surpris de le voir se diriger immédiatement vers la sortie mais l'un deux lui lança une œillade étonnée en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans sa poigne. Le Survivant lui répondit par un regard sûr de lui.

Dehors, il commençait à neiger à petits flocons. A sa gauche les murs étaient déjà tagués signe que les Jumeaux étaient passés par là, il tourna la tête vers l'autre sens et à quelques mètres de lui la Castafiore chantait un air de Noël à tue-tête sans se préoccuper de la chanson que diffusait la radio. Harry fit un sourire carnassier, referma doucement la porte derrière lui et enfourcha son balais.

Cette fois, il les aurait.

Il se retrouva à la hauteur du première étage et perpendiculairement à lui, il remarqua Gravité. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des billes. Contrairement à la prévision du brun, le blond était beaucoup plus réactif qu'il ne le paraissait. Il se mit à rouler à toute vitesse et à crier "Il est sur son balais! Il est sur son balais!". L'ancien attrapeur fit un petit looping sur place pour s'échauffer un peu, de toutes manières, maintenant la troupe de vandales n'avait aucune chance. A l'entente de Gravité, Opéra s'arrêta de chanter et commença à pédaler tout son saoul vers le bout de l'avenue où Harry put distinguer DD, Giant et le Transplaneur qui semblaient tout aussi surpris que Gravité l'avait été. Il fila tout droit, la neige lui piquant le visage et se retrouva à la hauteur de la noire à vélo. Il tourna la tête vers elle et articula un "Game Over". Il effectua un virage pour que le bout de son balais bloque la roue arrière du vieux vélo. L'adolescente tomba au sol. Le brun s'apprêtait à la stupéfixier mais il reçu un coup de batte à la nuque. Il fit la rencontre d'un mur. Le coup n'avait pas été donné assez fort pour le sonner, il lui avait juste fait mal.

Les Troubadours roulaient vite pour arriver près du Transplaneur, les Jumeaux l'atteignirent sans encombres puisqu'ils avaient juste eu à retourner sur leurs pas, Gravité n'était pas sa priorité alors il put aussi les rejoindre. Mais Barbie était ralentie par sa compagne à pied. Il était à quelques centimètre des deux filles sur son balais. La blonde remarqua que sa main s'approchait dangereusement du tissus du t-shirt de sa comparse alors elle la tira par le bras pour la lâcher dans ceux du Transplaneur. Elle cria un "CASSEZ VOUS!" au reste de la bande alors que Harry passait son bras autour de sa taille et pensait au premier endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le couple et les Troubadours séparés de leur chef disparurent au même moment.

La soirée avait trainé en longueur et il ne restait plus que leurs amis proches. Ils étaient tous dans le salon autour de la table basse en cristal, les verres remplis de sirop de cerise et de liqueur d'hydromiel, on se remémorait l'époque pas si lointaine des études. Ron avouait son coup de coeur pour l'héritière Lovegood alors que Neville confessait un béguin pour Lavande, Hermione lui frappa le bras pour le punir en rigolant. Viktor Krum aussi présent se rappelait de la petite histoire qu'il y avait eu entre la Gryffondor et lui, sous le regard jaloux de l'actuel petit copain de celle-ci. Le joueur professionnel et la médicomage étaient restés en contact depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Hermione pouvait désormais le considérer comme un véritable ami.

La maîtresse de maison se leva pour aller dans la cuisine qui était séparée du salon par un bar, elle y chercha ce qu'il restait des amuses-gueules de la soirée pour nourrir le gouffre qui servait d'estomac de Ron. En revenant elle jeta un long regard à la porte d'entrée. Son meilleur ami remarqua son désappointement. "Il ne vas pas venir?" Hermione lui fit non de la tête.

La compagne de Neville était déçue, elle aurait aimé que Harry vienne malgré tout. Elle savait qu'il se sentait rabaissé parce qu'eux étaient entrés dans la vie active mais ce soir elle aurait voulu lui prouver que ça ne changeait rien. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et avec tout le tact et la subtilité dont il était capable tenta de la consoler. Il lui frotta le bras et lui proposa une saucisse coktail. La Miss-je-sais-tout eut un petit sourire triste et avala l'hors-d'œuvre d'une bouchée.

Alors qu'elle allait débarrasser les verres vides de ses hôtes pour les remplacer par des pleins, un bruit de chute résonna dans l'appartement faisant sursauté la totalité des invités. Dans le couloir où on se précipita pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, le sol était jonché d'un mélange d'Harry, de balais, de blonde, de batte de baseball et de rollers. Si la blonde se débattait en hurlant, Harry se relava tranquillement en la tenant par la taille. Il leva la tête vers sa meilleure amie avec un sourire d'excuse.

"J'aurais préféré passer dans d'autres circonstances mais tu sais comment elles sont avec moi, hein, jamais simples!" plaisanta-t-il alors que Ron l'aidait à maîtriser la fille en rollers. Hermione ne dit rien et se jeta dans ses bras. "Je suis contente que tu sois venu, même accompagné... de... de ça." termina-t-elle en rigolant.

Après qu'on ai jeté un sort de ligotement à la rideuse sur le canapé, le Survivant clarifia la situation et eut droit à une salve d'applaudissements pour son idée génial d'utiliser le balais sous les

"Mais, dis moi, tu vas en faire quoi? Tu vas la livrer au Ministère" demanda le rouquin du trio d'or.

"Non. Je ne préfère pas. Il serait capable de lui faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir n'importe quelle information ridicule. Je vais la garder avec moi." expliqua-t-il et Hermione approuva sa décision d'un hochement de tête.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, on oublia presque la chef des Troubadours si durement attrapée. Harry promis à Hermione et Neville de leur rendre visite sous peu puis il utilisa leur cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard avec sa nouvelle prisonnière.

"IL A BARBIE! IL A BARBIE!" hurlait Opéra en tournant nerveusement dans la pièce. Sur la table les bouteilles semblèrent la narguer et elle les jeta au sol. Vidée, elle s'assit sur le sofa en posant sans tête entre ses mains. "Putain, putain..."

Autour d'elle, on était tout aussi grave. Leur dernière virée de l'année aurait du être un succès comme d'habitude. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendus à ce que le Survivant fasse apparition sur son balais, ils avaient été complétement déstabilisé. C'était déloyal de la part de leur adversaire d'utiliser de tels procédés sans les prévenir. Et le Transplaneur n'avait pu qu'obéir sous la note d'urgence qu'avait abrité le dernier ordre de leur chef. Ils s'étaient cassés, ils l'avaient abandonné comme des lâches.

"Harry ne l'emmènera pas au Ministère." dit le roux. La noire releva soudainement la tête, un air mauvais sur le visage.

"Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr de toi hein? Hein?" l'agressa-t-elle. "Je le connais, il ne fais pas confiance au Ministère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais il ne va pas la livrer aux aurors..." répondit calmement le garçon.

Il y eut un silence tendu durant lequel chacun pria pour qu'il dise raison. C'était injuste qu'elle soit la seule à s'être fait prendre.

"Je... je vais peut-être resté pendant les vacances, Gravité toi aussi non? Comme ça, on pourra un peu se renseigner auprès d'Harry pour savoir ce qu'il a fait de Barbie..." souffla le roux, en désespoir de cause. Le blond hocha la tête, un air sombre déformant son visage d'ordinaire rêveur.

C'est Giant, qui vers 3h du matin, motiva le reste de la clique pour qu'on aille se coucher. Manquerait plus que eux aussi se fassent remarquer parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur dortoir. Ils se rhabillèrent avec leur uniforme scolaire après avoir retrouvé leur apparence normale, puis ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande. Giant fit une longue étreinte à DD avant de se séparer de suivre le Transplaneur jusqu'à son dortoir. Mo', DD et Gravité partirent de leur côté alors que Jum' accompagné une Opéra détruite jusqu'à sa salle commune avant d'aller dans la sienne.

Aucun d'eux ne trouva le sommeil.

* * *

On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet. Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui sont la plupart des Troubadours maintenant, non? :P

Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, mettez une petite review, ça motive l'auteur pour faire mieux!


	4. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre

**Rating :** M (siii, je vous jure, il va arriver.)

**Pairing :** C'est presque du HP/DM cette fois x) On y est presque!

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling déclarée propriétaire par K.O.

**Notes :** Un chapitre que je trouve spécial dans le fait qu'il se déroule essentiellement au même endroit et avec les mêmes personnages, d'habitude je jongle un peu avec les lieux, les persos mais là, pas tellement. Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'enfin les Troubadours vous dévoileront (ou se feront dévoiler) leur identité, tout ça, tout ça. Heureux?

* * *

Elle sentit la lumière du jour tenter de s'infiltrer sous ses paupières clauses. Elle grogna et tira la couverture au dessus de son front afin d'échapper aux perfides rayons du soleil. Elle n'était pas du matin, elle ne l'avait jamais était. Usuellement, elle se levait plusieurs heures avant les autres pour avoir la certitude d'être de bien réveillé une fois qu'elle devait faire face à ses camarades. Son réveil n'avait vraisemblablement pas sonné alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Cette constatation lui fit soudainement ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva d'un bond, rejetant sa couette et laissant ses yeux se faire agresser par la trop grande luminosité de la pièce. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir et cette pensée ramena à elle les événements de la veille.

"Petit-déjeuner?"

Elle tourna violemment la tête vers la personne qui lui avait osé parler avec un ton aussi léger au vue de la gravité des événements! Son regard tomba sur un jeune homme brun, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean délavé, les deux étrangement à sa taille, sa tignasse ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau et il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Il la jaugea du regard un instant durant lequel elle calcula les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Premièrement elle pouvait lui sauter à la gorge, le neutraliser et s'enfuir, mais il y avait deux facteurs qui rendaient cette option peu réalisable : le fait qu'elle ne puisse en aucun cas utiliser sa magie alors que son opposant si et aussi que dans un combat à main nue elle n'avait aucune chance vu la musculature de son hypothétique adversaire. Elle abandonna donc l'idée. La deuxième solution serait d'utiliser sa bouche et sa langue pour former des syllabes dans le but d'élaborer des mots et de pouvoir avoir une discussion avec son kidnappeur. Le seul point noir de cette issue était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler à ce crétin de Survivant et encore moins d'avoir à lui parler poliment. Mais, entre rester dans le doute sur sa situation et devoir adresser la parole à quelqu'un qu'elle abhorrer pour éclaircir l'affaire, la raison lui disait de choisir la deuxième partie de la phrase. Et comme elle était à peu près quelqu'un de raisonnable (et aussi parce qu'elle était en position de faiblesse, mais ce n'était qu'un détail), elle écouta la voix de sa conscience.

"Pourrais-je savoir où je suis?" demanda-t-elle aussi froidement que possible en plantant un regard meurtrier dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire désolé, il porta la tasse de café qu'il tenait dans la main à sa bouche, en but une longue gorgée et la blonde était sur qu'il le faisait exprès pour l'impatienter et la faire sortir de ses gonds. Son regard se fit un peu plus furibond et le Survivant posa sa tasse sur une table basse près du canapé où elle avait dormi.

"Je suis désolé de te le dire mais, ton regard noir ne fais pas beaucoup d'effet quand tu portes un de mes t-shirts et que tu as une coiffure digne de Amy Whinehouse." énonça le brun en rejoignant sa tasse sur la petite table.

Elle baissa la tête furieusement pour voir, qu'en effet, elle ne portait plus rien à part ses propres sous vêtements et un large t-shirt d'homme. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et elle s'en voulu pour ça.

"Où sont mes fringues?!" mugit-elle vers le brun qui terminait tranquillement son café.

"Ce sont des pièces à conviction, je les gardes." sourit le garçon aux yeux verts sous l'air outré de son otage, il reprit une attitude sérieuse et pointa son bras droit du menton. "Et ça, c'est quoi?"

Par réflexe, elle ramena son bras à elle et le couvrit de sa main gauche. "Ça ne te regarde pas, ça n'as rien avoir avec les Troubadours." répondit-elle froidement et l'atmosphère baissa de quelques degrés quand le Survivant lui jeta un regard insondable avant de se lever sans un mot. Il contourna le canapé où elle était assise et elle ne tourna pas la tête pour voir où il allait. A la place, elle baissa les yeux vers son bras. Elle pesta, de quel droit se permettait-il de se mêler de ça? Elle se leva pour faire le tour de la pièce.

C'était un petit salon qui mélangeait habilement les tons de gris et de marrons. Malgré l'impression mélancolique qui se dégageait de l'endroit, on si sentait bien. La salle était carrée avec une petite alcôve et peu meublée. Il y avait deux portes, une qui menait sans doute à l'extérieur et l'autre par laquelle Potter était sorti plus tôt. L'alcôve était assez grande pour contenir une jolie table en bois ciré avec les quatre chaises assorties et un bar coordonné lui aussi. Le reste de la pièce était couverte par un grand tapis en soie aux arabesques envoutantes, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas eu froid aux pieds en les posant au sol. Au centre, dos à un des portes, le canapé marron style Louis XV faisait face à une table basse dans le même genre et à une belle cheminée en pierre où était posé un sachet de Poudre de Cheminette. Dans un coin, près de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sa luminosité à la pièce il y avait une petite bibliothèque et un porte-manteau. Il y avait de nombreuses tapisseries pour cacher les murs de pierres, néanmoins ça ne suffisait pas pour donner une véritable sensation de chaleur.

La blonde fut sorti de sa contemplation par la voix de son hôte. "Voici des vêtements, mets les." Il jeta les affaires sur le canapé et parti s'asseoir à l'envers sur une chaise du petit coin "salle à manger" tout en la surveillant du regard. Elle saisit l'uniforme féminin de Poudlard en grimaçant.

"Et tu comptes me mater pendant que je m'habille?" remarqua-t-elle grinçante.

"Parfaitement. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais sans surveillance." répondit sur un ton très professionnel le Héros de la Communauté Sorcière. Ton qui l'énerva fortement, depuis quand se prenait-il pour Monsieur Super Auror.

"Ah oui? Pourtant tu viens de me laisser seule pendant cinq minutes pour aller les chercher." fit la blonde en montrant les habits. Harry balaya la remarque d'un aller retour de la tête.

"C'est ce que tu crois." répondit-il avant d'appeler "Dobby, sors de ta cachette."

Une horrible petite créature sortie de derrière le canapé en rampant au sol. Elle fit une moue dégoutée en voyant le cinéma de l'elfe de maison. Alors que le brun essayait d'éviter une auto-flagellation de la part du petit être, il leva les yeux vers elle. "Alors, pour en revenir au point de départ, veux tu un petit-déjeuner?" Elle était bien tentée de dire non par pur esprit de contraction mais la faim lui tiraillait le ventre alors elle hocha la tête. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et l'elfe disparu. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls -bien qu'en vérité ils ne l'aient jamais été.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard puis elle se décida à relativiser. Si elle était en t-shirt, c'est que le Survivant l'avait déjà vu en sous vêtements et de toutes manières, ce n'était même pas réellement son corps alors pourquoi être pudique? Elle haussa les épaules et commença à ôter l'unique pièce de sa tenue. Puis elle se retourna pour saisir son uniforme tout en sentant le regard perçant du jeune homme sur sa chute de reins. Elle l'ignora et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois que ce fut fait elle se retourna vers son kidnappeur.

"Et maintenant, ai-je droit de savoir où je suis?"

Celui-ci soupira, fit une mimique hésitante paraissant peser le pour et le contre. Puis ses épaules s'abaissèrent et il posa son menton sur le dos de la chaise.

"Tu n'es pas au Ministère, je pense que tu l'avais compris. Tu es à Poudlard dans mes appartements."informa-t-il.

"Pourquoi tant de générosité?

-Parce que ce n'est pas de la générosité. Je te considère comme un appât pour attraper les autres, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas de la charité ou que sais-je encore."

La déclaration fit bouillir le sang de la chef des Troubadours mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'énerver puisque le petit-déjeuner arriva dans le craquement habituel. Le petit elfe posa son plateau sur la table basse sous les remerciements du garçon aux yeux menthe. La blonde préféra manger plutôt que gaspiller sa salive avec un tel énergumène. Elle était accroupie par terre et dégustait les mets sur le plateau quand on toqua à la porte. Les quatre yeux de la pièce se posèrent sur la porte. Harry se leva pour l'ouvrir.

"Oh, euh salut. On t'as pas vu ni ce matin ni ce midi alors je m'inquiétais un peu et puis y'a Katia et tout qui partent ce soir alors ils étaient un peu dégoutés que tu ne viennes même pas leur dire au revoir."

C'était Ginny qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle semblait un peu gênée par le drôle de regard que lui lançait son ami.

"A vrai dire, je pensais que la journée n'était pas finie et que je pouvais le faire plus tard, non?"

Il y eut un petit blanc maladroit. Le brun vit le visage de la Gryffondor se déformer peu à peu en... AH!NON! Elle n'allait pas oser! Aaah la fourbe, la traîtresse! Mais si, la petite dernière des Weasley était en train d'utiliser sa super bouille ultra-mignonne de chien battu sur lui! Il tenta de résister quelques secondes en plissant les yeux pour minimiser l'impact de la mimique mais ses efforts furent vains et il souffla bruyamment.

"D'accord, d'accord, tu peux renter!" fit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand pour que la rousse puisse rentrer, s'avouant vaincu.

La septième année effectua un rapide tour de la pièce des yeux avant de les poser sur la blonde qui prenait tranquillement son déjeuner tardif. Son ami le remarqua et pris les devants.

"Oh, non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

-Ah oui? Ce n'est vraiment pas ta dernière conquête qui t'as retenu au lit toute la matinée?" termina sa cadette avec un grand sourire. La remarque fit s'étouffer la dite conquête avec son croissant. Le Survivant rougit quelque peu sous les yeux attendris de son ex, sur le ton de la confidence il lui avoua.

"Bon, je te le dis à toi, mais s'il-te-plait évites de le dire à qui que se soit" Il reçu un regard signifiant "Mais tu me prends pour qui?" qu'il préféra ignorer puis effectua un aller retour furtif des yeux comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus dans ses appartements, acte qui était parfaitement inutile. "Bon, alors vois-tu cette fille c'est..." il sembla hésiter.

"Oh, allez Harry, me fais pas languir!" se plaignit la rouquine voyant clair dans le jeu du Survivant. Il lui fit un sourire canaille et se décida à continuer.

"Ok, ok. Je te présente la chef des Troubadours, Barbie!" dit-il en fanfaronnant et ouvrant le bras vers la blonde qui s'étouffa à nouveau à l'entente de son surnom dans la bouche du brun. Ginny fit des gros yeux puis pouffa. "Tu plaisantes?" demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Le Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu lui répondit par des "Tetetetes" de la langue. Puis jura en mettant sa main sur le cœur qu'il disait la vérité, juste la vérité, toute la vérité. La Weasley fit un "Ouaaa." admiratif.

Elle partit s'asseoir en face de la blonde avec des grands yeux curieux, Harry s'installa sur son canapé derrière elles.

"Tu t'appelles vraiment Barbie?" demanda la rousse avec un demi-sourire. La dite Barbie lui lança un regard incrédule avant de répondre assez méchamment.

"Bé oui bien sûr et ma petite sœur s'appelle Shelly!" répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Loin de prendre mal le ton sur lequel était dit la réponse, la rousse pouffa encore. Harry lui enleva toute fois la possibilité de répondre en lui demandant. "Mais, Ginny, tu ne devrais pas être en train de préparer tes affaires pour les vacances?" Elle fit la moue.

"Non, j'ai décidé de rester finalement. Si Ron, Hermione et toi n'êtes pas là, ce n'est pas aussi drôle. Puis Luna a décidé de rester aussi alors on pourra passer du temps ensemble."

Le jeune homme fit un "Ah." de compréhension. Il n'avait rien à lui dire de toutes manières, lui même avait refusé de passer les vacances au Terrier pour à peu près les mêmes raisons. La rousse se releva en époussetant sa jupe.

"Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais y aller. Katia m'attends pour terminer sa valise." annonça-t-elle en souriant. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. "Je pourrais revenir pendant les vacances? Alleeeez quoi! T'as une Troubadour chez toi!" Il hocha la tête sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la Gryffondor. Celle ci serra la main de Barbie avant de prendre la porte avec un dernier "Bye bye".

- - - - - - -

Derrière la porte, un brun attendait la rouquine avec une impatience qui se lisait dans ses gestes. A peine fut-elle sortit qu'il lui sauta au cou.

"Alors, elle est là?!" La rousse lui fit un énorme sourire et les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent de soulagement. "Pour de vrai?" s'assura-t-il.

"Mais oui! Elle va bien. Je lui ai donné la potion, comme ça pas de risque qu'il devine qui elle est."

Le brun mit une main sur son cœur en soupirant.

"Un jour elle me tuera en me faisant des frayeurs pareilles!

-Pff, arrêtes de te plaindre! C'est elle qui s'est fait attraper pas toi que je sache. Allez, on va prévenir les autres et lui établir un plan d'évasion."

- - - - - - -

De l'autre côté du mur, la blonde calait aussi discrètement que possible le petit flacon qu'on lui avait donné entre sa hanche et l'élastique de son boxer. Dobby apparut la faisant sursauter et récupéra son plateau sans même lui demander si elle avait fini. Elle se serait bien plainte mais une large main s'abattit sur son épaule.

"Montes sur le canapé."

Étrangement, le verbe à l'impératif plus la voix virile lui enlevèrent toute envie de rébellion. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé sans regarder son hôte un seul instant. Celui ci ne fit aucune remarque et attendit qu'elle soit assise correctement. Il se décala légèrement pour lui faire face même si celle ci ne tournait pas la tête vers lui.

"Écoutes bien, je ne le répéterais pas." Le ton employé lui envoya des frissons dans le dos mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. "Le Ministère m'as laissé 4 mois pour vous arrêter, toi et ta bande. Ça fait un mois que j'ai reçu cet ordre de mission. Même si j'ai décidé de vous arrêter, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous livrer au Ministère." Elle tourna la tête vers lui, pas persuadée. "Je ne vois juste pas le but de vos petites excursions nocturnes. Ne le prends pas mal..." rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir que la blonde lui jeta. "... mais je vois mal comment vous allez changer les choses. D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas quelles choses vous voulez changer! La presse vous décris comme des "vandales" et si les adolescents vous adulent les adultes vous trouvent pitoyables!"

Le brun arrêta la claque juste avant de la recevoir. Barbie s'était levée, furieuse et avait essayé de lui assener une gifle mais le Survivant avait trop de réflexes. Il éloigna la main de son visage sans la lâcher pour autant. La blonde se libéra la main d'un mouvement brusque qui engendra le tintement de son Sceau. Elle lui mit sous le nez.

"C'est contre ça qu'on se révolte!" répondit-t-elle, des vagues de rage dans la gorge.

Le regard émeraude s'arrêta sur le bijou. Il avait été présent pendant la réunion durant laquelle on avait décidé de la mise en place de ces Sceaux, il n'avait rien pu dire malgré ça. Ce jour là, il était à moitié assommé par les potions calmantes de Pomfresh contre la douleur, il avait à peine suivi le débat. Il remarqua que la peau sous le bracelet semblait meurtrie, presque brulée. Il saisit le poignet avec une délicatesse qui perturba grandement son opposante.

"Ça fait mal?" demanda le brun.

"Parfois, oui."

Il délaissa le bijou et se leva aussi.

"Bien, vous vous rebellez contre quelque chose. Mais ça ne suffit pas à me convaincre de vos bonnes intentions." déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qui ne menait pas vers l'extérieur. Il ne laissa pas la jeune fille répliquer. "Je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans ce qui sembler être un couloir. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Le couloir n'était pas décorer, sauf si l'on comptait le tapis miteux au sol. Il menait sur deux autres portes côte à côte. Le huitième année ouvrit celle de droite et s'introduit à l'intérieur de la pièce suivit de son otage. Le lustre au plafond s'illumina quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

C'était une petite salle carrée dans les tons jaunes. Les meubles ressemblaient assez à ceux du salon. Un lit simple était collé au mur, un bureau et une chaise étaient sous la fenêtre, il y avait aussi une bibliothèque et même une armoire. Il y avait quelques tableaux accrochés au mur.

"C'est là que tu dormiras tant que tu seras ici.

-Pourquoi ai-je dormi sur le canapé s'il y avait une chambre à disposition?" demanda-t-elle avec agacement en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

"Parce que je n'avais pas fini de lancer tous les sorts que je désirais." Sous le sourcil interrogatif qui se leva sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis, il approfondis. "Un sort sur la fenêtre pour que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper en passant à travers, mais rassures toi, tu peux l'ouvrir quand même. Un sort sur les meubles pour que tu ne puisses pas les déplacer de plus de quelques centimètres., j'apprécierais mal entrer dans la pièce et me recevoir une chaise sur la tête. Un sort de détection, pour savoir quand est-ce que tu rentres et tu sors de la pièce. Et quelques autres broutilles sans importance. Ah, et si tu veux te laver, va voir le tableau de le Dame et la Fontaine et demande lui la direction de la salle de bain." termina-t-il en pointant le tableau du doigt. " Des questions?"

Elle le poussa hors de la pièce et lui referma la porte au nez. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, rapidement, puis se jeta sur son lit et étouffa son cri de rage dans son cousin.

- - - - - - -

"... Et donc elle est encore chez Harry."

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru la Salle sur Demande. DD, dans les bras de Giant, sur le sofa roula la tête sur l'épaule du grand à la peau caramel. Les Jumeaux au sol avaient relâché leur poigne libérant leurs mains de leur prison et Gravité sur l'accoudoir du canapé affichait un air "Qu'est-ce que je disais!" tranquille.

Le Transplaneur était assis à la place couramment utilisé par leur chef, c'est à dire sur la table. A ses côtés Opéra, malgré qu'elle était rassurée de savoir Barbie ailleurs que dans Azkaban ou dans une quelconque salle sombre et humide du Ministère, se rongeait les sangs. Même si le leader des Troubadours était en sureté à Poudlard, on ne savait absolument pas si le Survivant allait finir par le livrer aux aurors ou pas.

"Il faut impérativement la sortir de là."

Le reste des Troubadours approuva tout en commençant à se creuser la tête. Ce fut Jum' qui trouva une idée le premier.

"Et si..."

Les autres se rapprochèrent et on écouta le graffeur avec attention. Il proposa sa solution, expliquant en gros ce qu'il avait en tête. On médita un peu, cherchant à visualiser comment ils pouvaient concrétiser l'idée. Après une vingtaine de minutes de débat, on l'approuva, même si d'autres membres que Jum' avaient été impliqué dans le plan.

"Par contre, on est obligé d'attendre la rentrée... J'espère qu'il ne décidera pas de la livrer sur un coup de tête." soupira le Troubadour à la chevelure flamboyante.

"Pourquoi i' f'rait ça?" demanda Giant en passant ses bras autour de DD et de mettre son menton sur sa tête. Le Transplaneur tergiversa avant de répondre. "Hé bien... Entre ces deux là, ça a toujours été explosif alors j'ai peur que si jamais Barbie le pousse à bout, il s'énerve et le livre au Ministère juste pour s'en débarrasser."

Il y eut un silence inquiet... Les paroles dites étaient criantes de vérité. Ça risquait vraiment de se passer comme ça... Mo' soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le sol.

"Faites l'amour, pas la guerre. Si pour une fois, ils pouvaient appliquer le proverbe."

- - - - - - -

Elle était dans sa chambre, affalée sur son lit et regardait le plafond de pierre sans le voir. Elle se creusait les méninges pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Elle avait essayé la fenêtre mais le sort de Potter marchait très bien et elle ne pouvait même pas passer la tête au dehors. De toutes manières, il faisait un froid de canard et l'appartement se trouvait au troisième étage! La salle de bain aussi ne présentait aucune issue de secours même si elle était très jolie avec ses couleurs nacrées. Elle n'avait pas pu soulever la chaise à plus de 3cm du sol malgré toute la force qu'elle y mettait. L'armoire avait été impossible à pousser jusque devant la porte. Porte qui n'avait pas de serrure donc pas de clé à voler. Elle entendit un grincement derrière le mur contre lequel son lit était collé, signe que Potter avait bougé dans son propre lit ou qu'il s'était levé, l'un ou l'autre.

Quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte, la deuxième option se releva juste. Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se retourner pour ne pas faire face à la porte. C'était une attitude absolument enfantine, mais elle n'en avait cure. Un autre grincement lui signala que Potter entrait sans son autorisation, humpf, le sale goujat!

"Tu veux manger?"

Elle essaya de ne pas répondre mais à sa grande honte son estomac parla pour elle dans un gargouillement gargantuesque. Elle sentit le sourire de Potter jusque dans son lit et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle reprit contenance pour afficher une attitude parfaitement composée et sobre. Elle se retourna et s'assit sur son lit en tournant la tête vers le brun. Tentant d'ignorer ce dernier qui se gausser comme pas permis, elle répondit simplement : "Effectivement, il se trouve que je meurs de faim." Cela aurait pu convenir parfaitement mais son ventre en profita pour refaire acte de présence et même si elle ne rougit pas cette fois ça n'empêcha pas le Survivant de continuer à se marrer. Il partit dans le salon en laissant la porte ouverte, invitation à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

Harry Potter était déjà attablé dans la petite alcôve. Sur la table il y avait un véritable repas de roi et deux couverts, face à face. Barbie pris la place qu'il restait n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Même si tout était délicieux, l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue. Le Gryffondor avait dévoré son assiette comme un ogre ou comme Ron et la regardait maintenant de tout son saoul. Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué et continua à déguster ses plats.

"Tu étais une mangemort?" demanda l'adolescent aux yeux verts coupant brutalement le silence. Elle posa sa fourchette dans un bruit sec, s'essuya délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette et seulement après ça daigna poser les yeux sur lui. Le brun ne le dit pas mais en cet instant elle était l'image même de la petite fille de l'aristocratie bien éduquée et maniérée.

"Et pourquoi je te répondrais?" répliqua-t-elle en le poignardant du regard. Elle avait des yeux vraiment envoutants, entre le gris et le bleu.

"Et pourquoi pas?

-Ça n'as aucun rapport avec les Troubadours, ça ne t-

-Au contraire... Les gens n'écouterons pas ce que vous avez à dire s'il y a des anciens mangemorts parmi vous. Ils considéreront juste que vous avez mérité vos petits bijoux." abrégea-t-il la phrase qu'elle allait répéter. Elle resta muette pendant quelques instants où elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

"Oui, j'ai été mangemort." répondit-elle finalement, la voix un peu vacillante. Il le remarqua.

"Des mauvais souvenirs?

-Ahah, hilarant vraiment... Non, j'ai adoré servir un assassin fou furieux et me recevoir des doliris toute la journée, sincèrement je suis même un peu mélancolique de cette époque." grinça-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

"C'est lui, ta cicatrice sur le dos?"

Cette fois ci, la phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête et les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches de trop serrer sa jupe. Ce fut la douleur de ses ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes et qui commençaient à lui entamer la peau qui lui rappelèrent où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

Elle répondit d'une voix blanche. "Oui." Le Survivant la regarda avec ce qui parut être de la pitié et elle eut envie de lui cracher à la gueule. Elle n'en voulait pas de sa pitié, elle ne voulait la pitié de personne.

"Pourquoi l'avoir servi si tu sembles le regretter tellement?"

Son regard qui s'était un peu perdu quand il avait ravivé le souvenir douloureux qui accompagnait sa balafre se replanta dans la forêt de celui de son vis à vis.

"Parce que tu penses honnêtement que nous avions le choix?

-On a toujours le choix. Pourquoi nous?

-Nous, les enfants de Mangemorts." siffla-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. "Effectivement, tu as raison, nous avions un choix, et quel choix! Se faire renier et voir mourir les nôtres dans d'atroces souffrances ou se soumettre mais survivre quand même. Qu'aurais tu choisis, toi le Grand Survivant qui nous a tous sauvé?" l'apostropha-t-elle. Le silence du héros l'énerva au plus haut point, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux dont le mercure semblait bouillir de rage.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-il honnêtement.

"Quand on ne sais pas, on se tait!" susurra-t-elle entre ses dents en plissant les yeux.

Qui ne dit mot consent. Et le brun ne disait rien. Elle se leva aussi dignement qu'elle le pouvait et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il appela Dobby pour qu'il débarrasse la table. Il se redressa et alla se poser sur le canapé devant le feu de la cheminée. Il resta longtemps à perdre son regard dans les flammes, à fixer l'âtre à s'en bruler la rétine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec elle. Il avait toujours était un gentleman avec les filles et même si celle ci était son otage ce n'était pas une raison pour lui de devenir une brute. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'abstenir de lui répondre de cette manière, c'était comme un réflexe conditionné. Sa bouche sortait des phrases avant même que son cerveau ne les ai approuvé. L'air qu'elle avait eu quand il avait parlé de sa cicatrice, par Merlin, elle était devenue aussi pâle que sa chemise. Et ses yeux... avait-il jamais vu des yeux aussi expressifs?

Une partie de lui souffla "Oui" mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il s'endormit sur le canapé.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je respecte bien le caractère des personnages, ils doivent être un peu OOC sur les bords.

Ça vous a plus? Moi même je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. Une petite review pour donner votre avis?


	5. J'ai enlevé la fourrure rose

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling a encore refusé de me donner Harry et Draco, donc non toujours pas à moi.

**Notes : **Honnêtement, j'ai bien cru que ce chapitre n'allait jamais voir la douce lumière du jour. Je pense qu'il aurait pu la voir plus tôt si la perspective de la rentrée ne m'avait pas un peu démoralisée et si je n'avais pas fais un tour aux urgences le jour où j'étais motivée pour écrire (vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave). Mais -Amen, Alléluia- une review que j'ai eu aujourd'hui (enfin le jour où j'écris ça, donc sans doute hier puisque je vais poster demain (tout le monde suit?)) m'as re-motivée pour faire la suite alors un grand merci à AnyaMalfoyette.

Merci aussi à Machiik, Liz A. Blarcatha et encore à AnyaMalfoyette pour les favoris/alertes. Mais merci aussi à toutes les reviews!

Le prochain chapitre sera pleiiiiiin de révélations, donc si vous avez des idées c'est maintenant qu'il faut les dire!

Scam : Et oui, je ne t'ai finalement pas laissé le temps de poster ta review, dommage j'aurais aimé savoir tes idées foireuses :P Tu as raison pour un des personnages (je ne te dis pas lequel, trop facile sinon!) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et peut-être que tu arriveras à deviner tout le monde?

Eden : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai assez mal pris ta review aux premiers abords, je me suis sentie un peu agressée. Mais tu ne fais que partager ton avis et ma fic n'étant pas parfaite c'est normal que tu y trouves des défauts, je le comprends parfaitement.  
D'abord, j'ai n'ai jamais parlé de Mpreg. Je ne compte pas en faire parce que ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire et que je n'en suis pas particulièrement fan (même si ça ne me gêne pas de lire une fiction avec un Mpreg à l'intérieur.) Sois rassurée il n'y aura pas d'hommes enceints dans cette fiction, d'ailleurs il n'y aura pas d'enfants tout court il me semble.  
Ensuite, je ne veux surtout pas "faire croire" que Harry est hétero. Ce n'est pas mon but. Jessica est utile à la suite de l'histoire (d'ailleurs c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on le voit) et elle permet aussi à Harry de calmer les craintes qu'il a. Je ne sais pas toi, mais si je découvrais soudainement que l'autre sexe me fait aussi de l'effet, je vérifierais que celui que j'aimais me plait toujours, et ce qu'il fait. Mais le Harry de cette histoire n'est pas assez bête pour ignorer les propres réactions de son corps comme tu le verras prochainement (dans un chapitre ou deux, si tu suis toujours).  
Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne veux pas en dévoiler plus sur l'histoire mais je continuerai de te répondre au chapitre suivant. Au fait, je n'ai pas vu de question dans ta review malgré que tu commences par "Une petite question" alors j'espère y avoir quand même répondu. x) Et merci aussi pour m'avoir fais par de ton avis, voila la suite :D

* * *

Une semaine.

Une semaine _entière_.

Du samedi soir où elle s'était fait capturé à ce samedi. Sept jours pendant lesquels elle avait du vivre avec Potter. Non, pas "vivre avec", ces termes avaient une connotation trop positive. Le terme "cohabiter" serait plus exact néanmoins l'expression "avait du supporter ce putride crétin pendant une putain de semaine" était faite pour décrire la situation. Certes, il était possible qu'elle exagère légèrement, un petit chouilla de rien du tout. Bon ok, c'était terrible à admettre mais Potter avait été un vrai prince, enfin la plupart du temps. Il se levait toujours avant elle et venait la réveiller en douceur, il ne la questionnait plus inlassablement, il était _gentil_ et le pire de tout était sans doute le fait qu'elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Enfin "bien" était un grand mot, disons qu'elle n'était plus sur la défensive et ne se sentait plus agressée ou piégée.

Ginny était venue plusieurs fois accompagnée parfois de Luna. La rousse avait pu lui fournir la potion qui lui permettait de garder cette apparence mais les réserves s'appauvrissaient, ils n'avaient jamais prévu en avoir besoin pour autant de jours. Elle riait jaune en pensant à la tête de Potter s'il la voyait sous son véritable aspect. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, en apparence tout du moins. Mais Barbie lisait entre les lignes et avait compris qu'il y avait un plan pour son évasion. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais vraisemblablement elle reconnaitrait facilement l'occasion de s'échapper quand ils mettraient le plan en action.

Durant ses fausses discussions avec Ginny, elle avait été déconcertée de tout ce que connaissait le Survivant à propos des Troubadours. Il savait tous leurs surnoms mais les avait aussi grossièrement cernés. Ça l'avait vraiment surprise quand il avait fait une remarque très pertinente sur le caractère de Giant. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé. A près tout, on ne tus pas un Mage Noir avec un simple coup de bol, si? Elle regarda furtivement son bras. Les mangemorts avaient été les premiers au courant pour la mort de leur maître. La douleur qu'ils avaient ressenti à cet instant avait été équivalente à une vingtaine de doloris alors que leur tatouage se déformait cruellement en une hideuse cicatrice. Voldemort ne leur avait même pas fait le plaisir de disparaître avec ses marques, non il avait fallu qu'il leur laisse des balafres à la place, trop aimable.

Elle était dans sa chambre, elle s'ennuyait. Les livres de sa bibliothèque n'avaient plus de secret pour elle, elle avait utilisé toutes les feuilles du bureau pour gribouiller dessus et prendre des longs bains chauds n'était plus aussi agréable qu'au début. Elle ressassait ses pensées et même ça devenait frustrant. Plus elle réfléchissait plus elle se morfondait. Mais par quel moyen l'idée de prendre son balai s'était acheminée dans l'esprit tordu de Potter ce jour là?

Elle soupira, frustrée. Rien que la notion de balais emportait son esprit bien loin et l'énervait encore plus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas monté un balais? C'était impossible avec ce bijou de malheur. Quand elle l'avait appris, la joueuse de Quidditch en elle avait hurlé de rage. Le Sceau ne permettait pas à la magie de circuler du balais à celui qui voulait le commander. Elle pensa à tous ses enfants qui n'attraperaient jamais un vif d'or, ne frapperaient jamais de Cognard, qui ne lanceraient jamais de Souafle ou qui ne gouteront pas au bonheur tout simple de sentir le vent fouetter leur visage ... Tous ses talents perdus, tous ses plaisirs volés. Une colère amère lui prit le ventre.

De l'autre côté du mur, Harry lisait les documents que lui avait envoyé Hermione. Quand il avait vu la peau blessée sous le bracelet en argent, il avait pensé que Hermione serait intéressée puisqu'elle bossait actuellement sur les effets, qu'ils soient bénéfiques ou nocifs, des Sceaux sur les sorciers les portant. La sorcière lui avait immédiatement répondue qu'elle avait déjà remarqué ce genre de phénomène sur d'autres patients. L'élève de Poudlard avait été curieux d'en savoir plus et son amie ravie qu'on s'intéresse à ses recherches s'était empressée de lui expédier ce qu'elle avait déjà réuni. Elle avait été assez débrouillarde, il y avait même des documents confidentiels du Ministère. Un en particulier attira son attention. C'était la sixième fois qu'il le relisait, il voulait être sûr de se souvenir de la formule.

Le bruit d'une alarme résonna dans son esprit et il sût que sa prisonnière était sortie de sa chambre mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Il se retourna vivement et tomba sur la blonde, toujours en uniforme de Poudlard (Serdaigle, plus précisément). Il se leva en rangeant ses papiers, manquerait plus qu'elle tombe dessus. La chef des Troubadours le considérait du pas de la porte, d'un ton décidé elle dit :

"Je m'ennuie, je veux sortir."

Il la regarda avec une oeillade incrédule.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser sortir?

-Je n'ai pas dit sortir seule." fit-elle remarquer. "Je veux juste sortir de cet endroit, je fais devenir folle!"

Il réfléchi rapidement à ce qu'ils pourraient faire dehors. Peu de choix s'offrait à eux mais la blonde avait l'air résolue et elle ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis un pied dehors.

"Ok, ok, on va faire un tour." consentit le Gryffondor ce qui engendra un sourire vainqueur sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle tourna les talons en faisant virevolter ses cheveux.

"Je veux aller sur le terrain de Quidditch!" ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant dans le salon. Il ne la rejoignit pas tout de suite et fouilla son bureau à la recherche de quelque chose. Au bout de 5 minutes il se montra enfin dans la pièce alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter. Il lui fit un sourire puis lui demanda de lui tendre une main. Suspicieuse, mais n'ayant pas le choix elle lui tendit son bras gauche dans un tintement. Un "clic" suivit son geste. Non, son bracelet ne faisait jamais "clic". Ses yeux descendirent vers son poignet où était apparu un nouveau bracelet. Un autre "clic" se fit entendre et le même bracelet était sur le poignet de Potter. Elle mit quelques instant à réaliser.

"Tu m'as menottée?! PIRE! Tu m'as menottée à toi!" s'écria-t-elle en tira sur le nouveau lien qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. "Pourquoi tu as des menottes, d'abord? Tu te crois dans un polar?" Il lui fit un sourire goguenard.

"C'est un cadeau des jumeaux Weasleys. Ce sont des menottes qui peuvent s'allonger et se rétrécir selon la volonté de celui qui en a les clés. Tu as de la chance, j'ai enlevé la fourrure rose."

Elle lui renvoya une grimace dégoutée. Par Salazar, ces Weasley avaient de ces idées! Elle finit par rouler des yeux et demander agressivement quand est-ce qu'ils se décidaient à partir. Le Survivant alla chercher son balais - ah, ce maudit balais- et ils sortirent dans le couloir où un froid de canard régnait en maître absolu. Elle frissonna et il le remarqua, la chaîne se raccourcit et elle fut obligé de se rapprocher de lui, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle ne fit pas de remarque, elle avait compris le petit jeu de Potter, s'il espérait se la mettre dans la poche avec sa gentillesse factice, il pouvait se mettre le coude dans l'œil bien profond jusqu'à ce que ça lui ressorte par le... par quelque part!

Ils croisèrent peu de monde dans Poudlard, les étudiants restés pour les vacances préférant l'accueillant cocon de chaleur qu'étaient leur salle commune en cet hiver, mais ceux qui les rencontraient leur lancer des regards incrédules. Le Gryffondor se contentait de les saluer d'un hochement de tête, indifférent aux chuchotements qui résonnaient dans le couloir une fois qu'on les dépassait. Ils atteignirent l'extérieur du château et l'air qu'expirait le brun formait une fumée opaque, le sien aussi d'ailleurs. Ils marchèrent en silence, pas une parole n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartement. Même si elle n'en laissait rien paraitre, ce silence la gênait. Elle ne supportait pas quand le Survivant affichait une telle insouciance, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir tel quel. Harry Potter ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir, il réagissait au quart de tour sur des coups de tête, surtout avec elle. Avant la guerre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi posé.

C'était encore pire depuis deux semaines, Potter agissait comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais été lui même avec elle. Elle se souvint des mots du Transplaneur "Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter" et réalisa que c'était vrai. Elle ne connaissait qu'une ou deux facettes du héros. Combien en connaissait le roux?

Ils approchaient le terrain de Quidditch. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers les tribunes mais la chaîne à son poignet le tira dans l'autre sens, Potter allait sur le terrain.

"Potter, tu ne pourrais pas agrandir ces fichues menottes que je puisse m'asseoir dans les tribunes?

-Quoi? Les tribunes? Tu m'as dit le _terrain_, tout à l'heure." remarqua innocemment le Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu.

"Ne joue pas avec les mots, Potter! De toutes manières je ne peux pas utiliser de balais.

-Je sais. Mais à quoi bon venir ici si ce n'est pas pour voler?" répliqua le brun. Il se plaça au milieu du terrain et raccourci soudainement les menottes. La blonde se retrouva contre lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle grognait en traitant son kidnappeur de tous les noms, il fallut que celui ci s'installe sur son balais et lui demande ce qu'elle attendait pour faire pareil pour que son cerveau fasse le lien.

"Tu plaisantes?!" s'écria-t-elle.

Le sourire éblouissant -vraiment, elle dût plisser les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Merlin, il avait une licence "Sourire Colgate" ou quoi? - que lui fit le Survivant lui confirma le contraire. Elle finit par monter sur le balais parce que le brun était capable de rester ici dans le froid pendant des heures pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il lui souffla un "Accroches toi" et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du sol. Ses bras obéirent au conducteur sans son accord. Soudainement, ce fut comme si le bout de bois était devenu fou, il accéléra tandis que Potter tournait en cercle pour prendre de la vitesse.

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux.

Et les ferma.

Cette sensation, c'était trop. Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Cette chose qui lui enserrait les tripes, faisait battre son cœur à l'envers et emplissait ses poumons d'une brume froide et brulante à la fois. C'était l'adrénaline de ses sorties en Troubadours avec autre chose.

Ils firent un looping et le balais descendit tout à coup vers le sol en piquet.

Elle était transpercé de joie, un immense pieu d'allégresse planter dans le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait un jour retrouver cette sensation.

Le Survivant releva le balais juste une seconde avant qu'ils n'aillent s'écraser sur la pelouse. Il continua à voler à ras le sol et enchaina les virages.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'est-ce que c'était déjà?

Il fit l'inverse, il monta droit dans le ciel à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir Poudlard en entier et subitement tout s'arrêta. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite. Potter avait rompu son pouvoir sur l'objet magique et ils étaient actuellement en train de chuter librement comme l'entrainait souvent le principe de gravité sur des objets en l'air.

Une seconde... Chuter librement?

Le temps sembla s'allonger étrangement alors qu'ils tombaient inexorablement vers le sol. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême quand elle réalisa.

Aah, c'était ça...

Un sourire se colla à ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le permisse.

La liberté.

Le Gryffondor reprit le contrôle du balais et resta quelques secondes en suspension. Puis il recommença à voler tout doucement, sortant du terrain de Quidditch, flottant autour de Poudlard négligemment. Savourant seulement la bulle qui s'était formée entre eux dû au plaisir qu'ils partageaient. Il retourna enfin sur la pelouse verte et se posa doucement. La blonde descendit sans dire un mot. Ils rentrèrent dans le vieux château et ce n'est que quand ils furent devant la porte que le silence se brisa avec un murmure si bas que Harry crut avoir rêver.

"Merci."

- - - - - -

Ils venaient de se disputer. Pour rien, pour une broutille. Ils s'étaient disputer comme un couple. C'étaient les pensées du Survivant qui de la salle à manger arrivait à fixer la porte de la pièce où s'était enfermée la blonde. Si elle avait laissé la porte de séparation du salon et du couloir ouverte, elle avait violemment claqué celle de sa chambre. Geste purement symbolique puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas la fermer à clé et qu'il pouvait entrer quand il le voulait. Mais le fait est qu'il ne voulait pas. Il aurait bien été s'excuser mais il avait trop de fierté pour le faire et elle, trop pour accepter ses excuses. Il ne se souvenait même plus sur quoi ils avaient débattu si violemment. Enfin, c'était Barbie qui s'était emportée la première mais il n'avait vraiment pas réagi comme un adulte.

Alors il restait là, assis sur sa chaise à fixer la porte.

Combien de temps comptait-il la garder ici? Il avait espéré qu'elle craquerait rapidement et lui balancerait tout. Elle faisait tout le contraire, prenait ses aises dans l'appartement et ne semblait ne pas -trop- s'inquiéter de son futur. Même si les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit avec ce qu'il avait appris, ce n'étaient que des suppositions, il n'avait aucune preuve solide. Donc, il continuait de la retenir ici. Il ne se voyait pas l'envoyer au Ministère de toutes manières. Il souffla, comment est-ce que cette histoire allait-elle finir?

Un cri retentit dans l'appartement.

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser puis se précipita dans la chambre de la chef des Troubadours. Il la trouva près de son lit, par terre, des larmes de douleur perlant aux coins des yeux serrant son bras gauche contre elle. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne plus laisser passer de son. Quand elle remarqua sa présence elle serra les dents et ses incisives coupèrent la peau fragile, une goutte de sang coula jusqu'à son menton. Elle avait vraiment l'air de souffrir, vu son poignet qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces, nul doute que c'était son Sceau qui était la cause de son mal être. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il saisit son bras et la força à lui montrer.

La peau autour du bracelet était rouge et on pouvait voir des veines bleuâtres apparaitre en relief aux extrémités. Il avait l'impression que le Diamant brillait d'une lueur malsaine alors que chaque mouvement enclenchait une cascade de cliquetis de la part pierres de Saphir. Sous le bracelet, il y avait comme des étincelles qui se baladaient et la jeune femme avait l'air de plus en plus pâle. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait, Hermione n'avait pas parler de tels phénomènes dans ses rapports! Il était complétement impuissant et il ne put que demander piteusement :

"Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

La blonde respirait difficilement et dût reprendre plusieurs fois son souffle avant de pouvoir répondre. Peu à peu la douleur sembla se disperser et elle réussit à lui répondre.

"C'est... ça arrive lorsqu'on ressent trop fort un sentiment négatif... " Harry lui fit de grands yeux perdus et elle approfondit " C'est une autre particularité du Saphir étoilé... Il n'annihile pas seulement la magie, ça marche aussi pour toutes énergies négatives... Alors lorsqu'on ressent de la colère, de la haine, du dégout, de l'antipathie trop fortement, le Sceau ne fais pas la différence et il aspire notre magie, enfin ce qu'il en reste!" Apparemment en parler avait réveillé un peu de rancœur et effectivement le bracelet scintilla légèrement et elle gémit. " Mais lorsque qu'il a épuisé nos réserves magiques, il prend ce qu'il peut. Autrement dit, notre énergie vitale!" termina-t-elle avec un ton plein de raillerie qui lui parut déplacé à cet instant.

Il assimila ce qu'elle lui dit et comprit.

C'était inhumain... comment avait-il pu laisser ses bijoux être conçus et distribués? Ce n'était pas une mesure de sécurité pour apporter l'illusion aux citoyens qu'ils étaient en sécurité, c'était une manière discrète de torturer les boucs émissaires! Dire qu'il y avait des enfants qui portaient ça! Qui à chaque caprice qu'un enfant pouvait avoir se voyaient infliger une douleur aiguë comme un doloris pour des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas commis, dont ils n'étaient même pas au courant! Ses mains commencèrent à trembler quand il réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. En face de lui la sorcière sevrée le regardait d'un air perplexe, elle respirait encore bruyamment et reprenait à peine son souffle et ses couleurs.

Elle l'observa prendre son poignet entre ses mains, les doigts sur le bijou en argent. Il murmura des mots qu'elle ne saisit pas et embrassa le Sceau. Elle allait se moquer de lui quand elle sentit l'air toucher la peau sous le bracelet et vit celui tomber sur le sol. Elle failli s'étouffer.

Potter regardait l'état de son épiderme, brulé, usé mais libre... Ce fut comme si une explosion d'énergie traversait son corps en partant de son poignet. Quelque chose s'était réveillé, quelque chose recommençait à battre. Elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas... pas comme ça, pas si simplement, c'était, c'était impossible. Le brun saisit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et lui tendit, cette fois ci elle déglutit et s'étrangla avec sa salive. Elle lui lançant un regard incertain, c'était vraiment la réalité? Sortez les caméras cachées, c'est pas drôle. Mais Potter ne plaisantait pas et continuait de tendre sa baguette vers elle.

"Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance?" dit-elle et sa voix était à la fois rouillée et tremblotante. Il lui sourit.

"Si vous vouliez vraiment faire du mal à quelqu'un, vous ne sortiriez pas dans la rue en faisant de la musique." répondit-il en mettant la baguette dans les fines mains blanches.

"Tu te répètes..." murmura-t-elle. Elle resserra sa poigne sur le morceau de bois et elle sentit des étincelles dans ses doigts. Il y eut un instant de flottement et elle pointa la baguette vers son propriétaire. En cet instant, elle pouvait le neutraliser et s'enfuir, elle pouvait partir, elle avait le dessus. Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas mais il perdit son sourire et la lueur accueillante dans ses yeux. Ce constat la perturba, elle ne baissa cependant pas la baguette. C'était sa sortie de secours, c'était si simple...

"A..." commença-t-elle et il ferma les yeux et son visage n'afficha plus aucune expression "A..." Pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça? "A-A..." Alors qu'il venait de la libérer? Elle ferma les yeux aussi, décidée. "A..." Oh et puis zut! "A-Accio Lunettes."

Le sort était trop puissant, mal contrôlé, la paire de lunettes s'envola vers un mur et on entendit le verre se brisait. Ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant une minute qui parut des heures. Puis soudain, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joue de la blonde, elle ne put prohiber ses membres de bouger et elle se retrouva contre le torse du Survivant. Elle pleurait de soulagement contre sa chemise. C'était comme recouvrir un sens, revoir la lumière du soleil pour un aveugle ou ré-entendre la voix de la personne qu'on aime pour un sourd. C'était mieux que voler. A l'intérieur, une partie d'elle même avait ressuscité, elle était complète, elle se sentait vivante. Une force parcourait son corps, se diffusait dans chaque veine, dans chaque nerf, elle avait perdu l'habitude et maintenant elle prenait soudainement conscience de ce qui, avant, était légitime, dans l'ordre des choses. Elle pensa à tous ceux qui avaient encore leur Sceau et se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait...

Sa chance qui portait le nom d'Harry Potter... C'était parfaitement mièvre de dire ça, mais dans l'immédiat elle s'en fichait, son cœur était rempli de reconnaissance. Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le torse du brun et ses pleurs redoublèrent sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi quand elle sentit deux bras grands et forts lui rendre son étreinte.

- - - - - - -

Une autre semaine avait passé. Les élèves avaient déjà quitté leur domicile et étaient revenu à Poudlard. C'était bientôt la rentrée, demain en fait.

Une sorte d'intimité s'était installée entre eux. Ça avait été plutôt contre leur volonté, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait brider leur sentiment. L'une était trop redevable et ne contrôlait pas le respect qu'elle ressentait pour l'autre qui n'arrivait pas à étouffer l'affection qu'il avait développé à partir du moment où la blonde avait pleurer dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne l'admettait cependant, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient parfois, bien malgré eux, assis plus proche qu'ils ne le devraient, ils faisaient comme si de rien était préférant fuir la réalité.

Malgré ça, récemment le brun s'éloignait. Il recevait des lettres. Des lettres de sa petite amie, de Jessica. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir presque oublier la Poufsouffle pendant ces deux semaines, il se sentait coupable aussi de se sentir autant attirer par la blonde qui vivait avec lui. Alors il évitait à tout prix le contact visuel ou physique, restait pendant des heures dans sa chambre. C'était un peu plus dangereux maintenant que Barbie avait à nouveau ses pouvoirs mais il avait renforcé les sorts de sécurité. Par exemple, la porte ne s'ouvrait que si elle reconnaissait son empreinte magique, il était le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir autrement dit. Il était plus frustré aussi, il avait beaucoup de rêves mouillés et souvent les mêmes. Il ne supportait plus de se lever avec chaque jour le même visage incrusté dans sa rétine.

De son côté, la blonde se rongeait les sangs. Il n'y avait presque plus de potion et elle se demandait si le plan allait vraiment marcher... Elle en avait appris un peu plus et s'inquiétait : était-il vraiment fiable? Une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'en vérité, c'était plutôt l'inverse, elle était trop inquiète qu'il marche. Elle avait observé Potter, il y avait plusieurs petites choses qui lui disait qu'il allait réussir et ça ne la rassurait pas. La multitude de sentiments qu'elle avait développé pour le brun lui enserrait la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette maudite chouette frapper à la fenêtre pour lui apporter une autre lettre de sa dulcinée. Elle n'arrivait pas à les discerner tous et elle n'en acceptait pas la moitié. Parce que c'était ridicule, stupide, absurde! Parce que c'était impossible.

Elle était devant la cheminée et se réchauffait les mains en fixant le feu. Le sorcier était derrière elle sur le canapé son regard visant le même endroit. Il y avait un paradoxe dans l'ambiance, il y avait une gène mélangée à de la complicité. C'était agréable, ça ne l'était pas. Ils allèrent se coucher sans se dire un mot. Dans leur lit, chaque bruit qu'ils entendaient venant de l'autre chambre enflammait leurs pensées. Ils n'avaient pas dormi beaucoup quand la journée commença. Celle d'Harry tout du moins puisqu'elle resta dans sa chambre et ne sortit pas même pour le petit déjeuner.

Il avait encore fait le même rêve. Il s'habilla sans conviction, déjeuna sans conviction, alla en cours sans conviction. Il esquissa un vague sourire en revoyant tout le monde. Les cours se passèrent normalement. Lors du repas, il préféra manger avec Jessica à la table Gryffondor. Elle lui chuchota sensuellement quelque chose à l'oreille avant de partir rejoindre ses propres amis et les commentaires fusèrent après cela mais il les ignora. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre.

Le reste de sa journée fut hanté par cette pensée et quand il rentra à 15h (les autres avaient encore deux heures de DCFM). Il ne remarqua pas que son otage affichait le même air grave que lui. Il y avait un silence pesant dans le salon. Il était sur le canapé et tentait difficilement de se comprendre son cours de potion tandis que la blonde était assise dans l'alcôve, repliée sur elle même sur la table -avant Harry lui demandait de descendre mais il s'y était fait, elle semblait avoir une affection particulièrement pour les tables. Elle le regardait fixement, il faisait semblant de ne pas le sentir. On toqua à la porte. Il regarda l'heure avec un tempus, 17h, déjà? Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

Jessica était à la porte. Elle lui sourit. Ils discutèrent un peu à la porte puis elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne la laissa pas entrer. Il grimaça. Il commença à répondre quand elle se colla contre lui le coupant dans sa tentative d'excuses foireuses.

"Maintenant."

Il resta figé une seconde, les rouages de son cerveau ayant du mal à marcher. Il comprit soudainement ce qu'elle voulait dire quand une main câline s'infiltra sous sa chemise et saisit sa ceinture. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et le poussa vers l'intérieur. Il essaya vainement de résister, mais il était tellement en manque qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser les avances de Jessica. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller en s'embrassant et il les guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans son excitation il oublia que Barbie était dans le salon et ne remarqua pas le pied qui empêcha la porte de se refermer. Dans son lit, avec la Poufsouffle au dessus de lui, il ne put pas voir l'air dévasté et dégouté qu'affichait la blonde alors qu'elle allait chercher son Sceau. Tout occupé qu'il était à découvrir le corps féminin à ses côtés il n'entendit pas l'alarme qui le prévenait des allers et venus dans la deuxième chambre.

La blonde regarda amèrement la chemise du Survivant sur le tapis du salon, elle se détourna d'un pas décidé et sortit de l'appartement. Dehors ils étaient tous là et Opéra lui sauta dessus en la serrant dans ses bras.

"Ça fait bizarre de te faire un câlin quand t'es comme ça et pas moi." remarqua le bras droit du leader des Troubadours avec une moue avant que 'Mo ne leur reproche leur lenteur. Il fallait pas qu'ils se fassent choper maintenant qu'ils l'avaient libérée! Ils commencèrent à courir vers la salle-sur-demande. Heureusement, la blonde était en uniforme de Poudlard, sinon elle aurait fait tâche dans le décor.

Son cœur se noua. Le plan avait marché.

- - - - - - -

Quand Harry se réveilla, Jessica était collée contre son torse. Ils étaient nus, tous les deux. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas la réveiller et sortit de la chambre qui, il fallait l'avouer, puait le sexe à plein nez. Il suivit la route que formaient ses vêtements - ils avaient joué au Petit Poucet, ma parole- jusqu'au salon. Il se rhabilla, par la fenêtre il pouvait voir que la nuit était tombée. Une tempus plus tard il apprit qu'il était minuit et des poussières. Ses cours étaient encore sur la table, il s'assit à la place où il était avant que sa petite copine n'arrive. Il leva les yeux vers le coin aménagé pour diner.

...

Merde!

Il avait complétement zappé son otage! Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la chambre jaune. Il devait au moins s'excuser! Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent? Elle était dans la pièce alors qu'ils étaient en train de se déshabiller et de se rouler des palots! Il entra dans la pièce. Vide. Il alla demander au tableau de la Dame et la Fontaine de lui ouvrir la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il toqua, soucieux de ne pas déranger la blonde. Personne ne lui répondit. Il supposa qu'elle était vexée par son comportement.

"Attention, j'entre." prévint-il.

Il ouvrit la porte. La salle de bain était vide. Vide? Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que si elle n'était pas dans sa chambre à lui, pas dans sa chambre à elle, pas dans le salon, pas dans le salle de bain, c'était que... Eh MERDE! Il s'emporta et claqua violemment la porte faisant sursauter Jessica de l'autre côté du mur.

Il enleva rageusement tous les sorts de protection qui ne servaient plus à rien maintenant qu'elle s'était enfuie! La Poufsouffle s'était levée alors qu'il tournait comme un forcené dans le salon, elle était rhabillée. En le voyant si nerveux, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne répondit pas, s'il le faisait il allait s'énerver sur elle et ce n'était pas sa faute. Il s'assit sur le canapé et s'obligea à respirer un grand coup. Il lui demanda de partir, étrangement la jeune fille ne sembla pas blessée par ses paroles. Elle hocha la tête et se contenta de quitter la pièce et partir dehors sans demander son reste.

Il hésita à sortir pour fouiller le château à la recherche de la blonde. Il alla chercher sa carte du Maraudeur puis réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom. Puis il se frappa le front violemment en se rendant compte que s'il avait sorti la carte plus tôt, il aurait pu le savoir! Il se traita mille fois d'imbécile et s'allongea sur son canapé. Mais quel imbécile, vraiment, on n'en faisait pas deux des comme lui. Dire qu'il aurait pu savoir!

Dire qu'il aurait pu être sûr...

* * *

Barbie a quitté Ken. C'est dur, hein?

Je n'arrive toujours pas à juger mon propre travail, alors j'espère que vous le ferez pour moi!

Aaaah, je me suis trompée! . J'ai dit que Jessica était une Serdaigle, ce qui est fauuuux, c'est une _Poufsouffle_. J'ai corrigé. ^^'


	6. Bouh

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Raiting :** M

**Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling 1-0 Patate Douce FJ.

**Notes : **J'ai mis (plus) longtemps (que d'habitude) pour poster ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment buguer à un moment dans le texte pour écrire la suite! En vrai, je voulais le publier samedi, pour le retour de l'Angeluss. Mais j'ai pas réussi à avoir l'inspiration à temps... :/ En plus, je ne sais pas vraiment (en fait je ne sais jamais) s'il est "aussi bien" que les autres. Mais comme il a fini par être plus long qu'il aurait dut l'être, j'ai coupé (ou plutôt je n'ai pas écris :p) un passage que je voulais mettre à la fin, du coup je pense que ma fic comptera un chapitre de plus qu'elle n'aurait dut. (Parce que sinon, la fin était prévue pour le chapitre suivant avec peut être un épilogue) Alors voili, voilaaa voici la suite~~

Eden : Oh non non, ce n'est pas ta review qui m'as démoralisée ne t'inquiètes pas! Bon, j'avoue j'ai d'abord eu le réflexe de faire la gamine et de me dire "GRAH GRAH GRAH MAIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX D'ABORD" puis ensuite la partie mature de mon cerveau a repris le dessus. Les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont toujours bonnes à prendre. Si Draco parle au féminin, c'est d'abord car c'était bien plus pratique pour garder un peu de mystère (même si tout le monde l'a bien vite percé à jour) et ensuite comme mon texte est à la troisième personne, je considère que je peux me permettre ce genre de petites entorses :P Et bien je me suis loupée dans mes essais alors si je n'arrive pas à ne pas faire croire qu'il est hétéro ( m'as tu comprise malgré ma double négation? x). Mais effectivement, il ne doute pas de ne pas aimer les femmes mais bien de savoir s'il les aime toujours autant (je pense que je ne l'avais pas formuler comme ça dans ma précédente réponse, je crois que c'est mieux dit là, non? Ou peut-être que j'ai changé de but en cours de route, je sais pas...). Merci pour cette review, je suis très contente que malgré les défauts et les choses qui te déplaisent dans ma fic, tu continues de la lire et de la commenter :D

Marie la petite : Aaah je suis contente que ça ait finis par te plaire! Comme quoi! Merci beaucoup, le "bien amenée" m'as fais rougir :D Voila la suite.

Scam : Trop rapide, trop rapide, là j'ai pris mon temps par rapport à d'habitude non? Alors oui tu as raison pour tout le monde sauf pour le Transplaneur :p Et nooon, Ron n'as pas le temps de faire des enfantillages pareil, enfin! Ce n'est pas son genre du tout en plus! Quoi que si c'est pour rouler (maladroitement, évidemment, c'est Ron) aux côtés de Luna, je suis sûre qu'il signerait immédiatement. Tu auras la réponse pour Giant dans ce chapitre!

* * *

Harry n'avait pas dormi et le manque de sommeil commençait à apparaitre sur son visage. Il avait de légères cernes et le teint cireux. Ses cheveux étaient pires que d'habitude. Il entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il n'avait plus de raison de le prendre dans ses appartements. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais les tables étaient déjà servies. Il s'assit et se servit de ce qu'il aimait sans conviction. Il mit extrêmement longtemps pour manger une seule tartine de marmelade puisqu'à peine avait-il avalé la dernière bouchée que la salle s'emplissait d'étudiants de manière beaucoup plus significative, il devait être 9h.

Il vit ses amis arrivaient menés par Ginny et Katia qui semblaient d'excessive bonne humeur. Il grimaça en voyant que Jessica était aussi là, dans le petit groupe, accompagnée des deux Serdaigles qu'il avait rencontré la dernière fois. Les sourires sur leur face le renfrogna encore plus. Seamus le pointa du doigt et ils vinrent s'installer à côté de lui, laissant une place pour la jaune et noire à ces côtés. Elle l'a prit sans commentaires et lui fit même un clin d'œil complice. Elle n'était vraiment pas en colère contre lui? Il l'avait quand même jetée dehors en pleine nuit (donc après le couvre-feu) sans explications. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas la rancœur tenace pour une Poufsouffle, il les pensait plus têtu qu'elle l'était. La Weasley remarqua sa sale mine et le questionna rapidement sur sa nuit en biaisant du regard sur Jessica. Il répondit que ça c'était très bien passé en entourant la cible du regard de la rousse du bras mais que son invitée -il accentua le mot de façon à ce que Ginny comprenne qu'il parlait de la chef des Troubadours- était partie son dire un mot. Elle fit des gros yeux en apprenant la nouvelle.

Comme sa petite amie ne déplaçait pas le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle, il le laissa. Il demanda à la bande si une petite soirée dans ses appartements intéressait quelqu'un, il avait envie de se vider la tête de ces maudits Troubadours et il ne voulait pas rester seul dans cet endroit où l'absence de son otage se faisait trop présente. Mais seuls Dean et Seamus étaient libres alors il abandonna l'idée. Il soupira. Le courrier arriva, pour une fois il n'avait rien et il en était content. MacGonagall se leva vers leur table pour dire à Katia - _"Mademoiselle Ibn Rushd"_ - qu'un colis expédié de son pays l'attendait dans le hall. La jeune fille se dépêcha de finir son déjeuner et partit récupérer le colis.

Jessica posa sa tête contre son épaule et les gloussements des filles de la table derrière eux augmentèrent. Elle lui tendit une tartine qu'elle lui avait faite et même s'il trouvait l'attention adorable -même si un peu guimauve- ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur plutôt noire. Il allait prendre une première bouchée du met après avoir pris une gorgée de jus d'orange quand il sentit un regard appuyé sur lui. Il leva la tête. A la table des Serpentards, le Prince des Glaces le fixait avec un regard, et bien, glacial justement. Ou plutôt il _les _fixait. Il avait rarement vu le vert et argent avec un visage aussi expressif et le constat le perturba. Le blond remarqua que le Gryffondor lui rendait son regard car il détourna la tête en mettant un coude sur la table et sa main sous son menton. Un tissus blanc au poignet attira son attention...

"Ginny, tu fais quoi ce soir?" questionna-t-il les yeux dans le vagues.

"Katia voulais me parler d'un truc donc...

-Et toi, Jessica?" continua le brun en regardant toujours le bras de son ancien adversaire de Quidditch. Son amie sembla un peu prit au dépourvu par sa question et c'est Maurice qui parla à sa place. "Je voulais qu'elle m'aide pour l'astronomie alors on va passer la soirée à réviser." Le Survivant acquiesça et se tourna vers Derek Donnovan. "Et toi?" Cette fois-ci on le regarda un peu bizarrement.

"Euh, tu vas bien Harry?" demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Le Survivant se détacha de la Poufsouffle et sans répondre il se leva. "Harry?

-Je vais sécher les cours aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué, j'ai passé une très mauvaise fin de nuit." répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie et même si c'était toute la bande qui l'appela il ne se retourna pas.

Il croisa Katia à l'entrée et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle vint s'asseoir à la place fraichement libéré.

"Bé qu'est-ce qu'il a le Survivor? Tout à l'heure il tirait une gueule de trois mètres de long et là il se fend la poire à en plus pouvoir?" fit-elle avec son habituel vocabulaire. Ginny lui lança un regard inquiet. "Je sais pas..." Il y eut un petit silence troublait seulement par la dispute entre Seamus et Dean pour la dernière pomme. Jessica posa sa main sur celle de la rousse. "Tu veux que j'aille le voir?" proposa-t-elle mais la Weasley secoua la tête en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce que son ami avait dans la tête?

On ne le revit pas de la journée et personne ne répondait à son appartement. Peut-être que le Survivant était vraiment en train de se reposer. Ginny croisait les doigts pour que se soit la vérité, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois la journée terminée, elle demanda à tout le monde s'il l'avait aperçu durant le jour mais personne ne l'avait ne serait ce que croiser à part le matin, au petit déjeuner. Elle alla coucher. Enfin, tout était relatif. Dans son cas "se coucher" signifiait surtout attendre que le reste du dortoir sois en train de roupiller pour se relever. Katia était déjà prête avec le carton de potion qu'elle avait reçu le matin même de la part d'un maître potionniste d'Arabie Saoudite. Elles sortirent de la pièce en silence, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, elles avaient l'habitude.

Après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne dans la Salle commune et la traversèrent à pas feutrés. Les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit étaient froids et peu accueillants mais ils leur étaient devenus familiers à force et même s'il y faisait sombre les deux sorcières n'avaient aucun mal à se diriger. Elles arrivèrent devant la Salle sur demande. Gravité, DD et 'Mo étaient déjà là. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'attendre les uns les autres pour rentrer tous en même temps. Ils patientèrent un peu puis Opéra, Jum' et la revenante du groupe a.k.a. Barbie arrivèrent enfin. Ils se sourirent, les choses étaient redevenues normales. C'est le leader qui fit apparaitre la porte et qui l'ouvrit pour fêter son retour. Ils entrèrent en discutant bruyamment. Le fait d'être ensemble modifiait déjà un peu leur comportement, entrer dans cette pièce rendait ce changement encore plus facile. Giant posa le carton sur la table en disant un "Mmmh les bonnes potioooons." et se jeta sur le sofa avec un "Raaa tu m'avais manqué tu sais mon couillon?" sous les rires de DD qui se jeta sur l'avachis.

Soudainement, la baguette du Transplaneur, de Giant et celle de DD s'envolèrent et on claqua la porte.

"Bouh."

Adossé à la porte Harry Potter jouait désormais avec les trois baguettes qu'il venait de confisquer. Les visages des Troubadours s'étaient décomposés et son sourire s' compta rapidement.

"...six, sept, huit. Je vois que la petite bande est au complet, c'est parfait." commenta-t-il "Allez tout le monde sur le canapé." fit-il en les menaçant de sa baguette alors qu'il rangeait celles qui ne lui appartenait pas dans sa poche. La tension était palpable. Le héros s'assit sur la table mais ne parla pas. Il se contentait de les regarder un par un d'un air satisfait. Au bout d'un moment Ginny craqua.

"Comment?" demanda-t-elle. Elle ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Il continuait de les observer. Le silence continuait de prendre ses aises autour d'eux et Opéra commençait presque à avoir des tics. La voix du Survivant les fit sursauter.

"Alors, si je ne me trompe pas... Luna, tu es Gravité." débuta-t-il en la pointant de la baguette "Je dois te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton surnom" Il ajouta avec un sourire et Luna lui rendit.

Il déplaça sa baguette vers Giant... "Katia Ibn Rushd."... puis vers DD.... "Dereck Donnovan, pas très original comme surnom vu que ce sont tes initiales." ... sur Les Jumeaux "Jessica Tenderphil alias Jum' et Maurice Franck, 'Mo."

La pointe de la baguette se posa ensuite sur Opéra. "Blaise Zabinni ou Castafiore." Remarque qui fut suivit d'un cri de protestation mais la baguette allait déjà en direction du Transplaneur. "Ginny Weasley, la seule possédant son permis de transplannage." Elle se posa pour terminer sur "Draco Malfoy, ou plutôt connu ici sous l'agréable surnom de Barbie."

Le silence régnait toujours dans la salle et il se permit de continuer.

"Les premiers véritable doutes que j'ai eu ont été lorsque tu es venue me voir Ginny pour me dire que tu restais pendant les vacances. Je t'ai vu donné quelque chose à Malfoy. Puis mon intuition m'as soufflé que j'étais sur la bonne voie et puis je me suis souvenu d'une multitude de détails." souffla-t-il en ouvrant le carton pour saisir une fiole de potion violette, il la tripota pendant quelques secondes avant de la poser sur la table avec un petit claquement sec. "Quand vous avez attaquer l'avenue Allenvers à Bournemouth. Si toi, tu l'as dit correctement, la Gazette du Sorcier a fait la bêtise d'écrire "l'avenue Allendroit". C'est bête, hein? Je ne l'ai remarqué qu'en lisant les rapports des aurors. Oh, mais tout n'est pas de ta faute Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas!" la rassura-t-elle alors qu'il la voyait perdre en couleur. "L'habilité de Malfoy sur des patins à glace m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, aussi. Ou la présence de Luna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors que tu n'y étais pas et son étrange entente avec Katia. Il y a aussi la fois où j'ai reçu l'ordre de mission, tu n'avais pas l'air étonnée du tout. D'ailleurs à ce moment là Katia a nommé les Troubadours par "gosses", ce qui est, certes, très vrai mais à cette époque ce n'était qu'une rumeur."

Il s'arrêta un peu et regarda autour de lui. Il aimait vraiment la déco de cette planque. En face de lui, le malaise saisissait peu à peu chaque personne qu'il avait cité, on se reprochait ses erreurs.

"Mais ce n'est pas tout! Il y avait aussi la voix de Jessica qui me disait quelque chose. Puis une fois en histoire de la magie, Malfoy m'as tendu la perche."

Celui-ci ouvrit des grands yeux perplexes. Sous l'incompréhension du blond, Harry se permit d'approfondir. "Je cite : 'il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi' et 'Ça ne m'aurait pas traverser l'esprit. Non pas à moi '. C'est pas grand chose, comme ça mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide!" signala-t-il, avec un air vexé. Quand il continua de parler, il ne semblait s'adresser qu'au leader de la troupe. "Puis tu m'as avoué être un enfant de mangemort. J'ai remarqué combien tu aimais voler aussi. Et quand j'ai dit 'Si vous vouliez vraiment faire du mal à quelqu'un, vous ne sortiriez pas dans la rue en faisant de la musique', tu m'as fais remarquer que je me répétais... parce que je l'avais déjà dit à Katia auparavant." Sa voix s'était faite extrêmement douce lorsqu'il parla à Draco puis il recommença à volume normal. "Ce n'était que des suppositions. Je suis venu ici parce que j'espérais pouvoir vous avoir puisque vous étiez tous _occupés _ce soir. Depuis ce matin je suis caché dans le couloir. Je ne peux pas vous dire comme j'étais content de vous voir enfin arriver." termina-t-il dans une note légère.

C'était comme si chaque mot avait rajouté un poids sur les épaules des membres des Troubadours. La Weasley avait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

"Et le fais le Transplaneur était un homme et pas une fille ne t'a pas arrêté une seule seconde dans ton raisonnement?"

Il sourit et repris la fiole de liquide violet à la main et la secoua en sa direction.

"J'ai fais des recherches. Ceci est l'œuvre de Severus Snape, notre cher regretté maître des potions (il appuya sur le "cher regretté" avec une grimace ironique). Une nouvelle potion qui permet de changer momentanément de sexe. Elle intéresse beaucoup les services des aurors car elle permet de prendre une nouvelle apparence sans en usurper une contrairement au Polynectar par exemple. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez pu vous la procurer en si grande quantité. Non seulement vous faites des parfaits cobayes volontaires mais en plus c'est le parrain de Malfoy et son pays d'accueil est le pays d'origine de Katia! Drôle de coïncidence, non? Ça plus le fait que la magie de Giant ne pouvait pas être identifiée. C'est son père qui à demander cette faveur et le Ministère a accepter. C'est la seule personne du pays avec son père et quelques têtes ministérielles. Katia était la seule dont l'âge et les idées politiques pouvaient correspondre... Elle était donc toute désignée comme coupable et après la découverte de la Potion d'Hermaphrodisme j'ai rapidement fait le lien avec Giant. "

Il rangea le petit réceptacle de verre dans le carton.

"Mais en vrai, je crois que j'aurai encore patauger pendant longtemps si je n'avais pas vu ça."

Il se leva et saisit le poignet de "Barbie" qui gémit. Il poussa la manche dévoilant le bandage blanc qui entourait son poignet gauche.

"Tu peux enlever la breloque, maintenant." dit-il en montrant du menton le collier en argent qu'il avait autour du cou. Le blond platine libéra son poignet et enleva le pastiche de Sceau. Le reste des sorciers sevrés suivirent son exemple. Zabinni détacha son bracelet de cheville, ceux aux poignets de Luna et Maurice disparurent aussi et Jessica retira son collier. Draco leva les yeux vers le brun.

"Et maintenant? Ça y est, tu nous as attrapé, t'es content, tu vas nous livrer au Ministère?" l'apostropha-t-il, hargneux.

Le Sauveur de la communauté sorcière se contenta de retourner à sa place. Avant de se percher à nouveau sur la table, il sortir un petit bout de papier qui s'avérait être des documents rétrécies préalablement. Il les lut silencieusement laissant encore les Troubadours en plan.

"Hermione, une amie" précisa-t-il pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas "elle... elle fait des recherches sur les Sceaux." Au vue de la profonde incompréhension ou plutôt du "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de ça?" qui se lisait sur les visages des rebelles, il se permit de continuer. "Elles portent sur les effets positifs -regard éloquent de tous les sevrés de la pièce- et négatifs. Elle n'as pas encore terminé ses études sur les conséquences du sevrage mais-

-Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'on s'en fout mais presque." coupa Katia exacerbée et irritée par les manies de son camarade de classe. "T'es à l'ouest, mec, on te demande si tu vas nous trahir ou pas?" Il leva les yeux vers elle, un air indéchiffrable collé sur la face. En vérité, l'emploi du mot "trahir" l'avais vraiment perturbé. Il réfléchit cinq minutes sérieusement à cette éventualité avant de répondre.

"Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Ron me tuerais avant que Ginny ne pose un pied au Ministère, je pense. Et puis je ne pourrais pas faire ça à Molly."

Ce fut comme crever un abcès et l'atmosphère s'en retrouva sensiblement allégée. Les épaules des Jumeaux s'affaissèrent de soulagement alors que Blaise se jetait en arrière et laissait prendre sa tête sur le rebord du canapé. C'était un énorme poids enlevait de leurs épaules. Mais les autres ne se décrispèrent pas, cette réponse apportait son lot de question. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux dans ce cas? Le héros comptait-il les couvrir et peut-être même les aider? Ou allait-il les empêcher d'agir sans pour autant les faire incarcérer? Ils ne savaient pas et l'imagination commençait à galoper dans chacun de leur esprit agrémentée, selon les adolescents, d'espoir ou d'angoisse.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans les mines soucieuses des voyous. Il savourait son contrôle de la situation. Pendant la guerre, il avait dû obéir sans cesse, et quand il avait enfin montré son autorité et vaincu Voldemort _seul_, le Ministère avait décidé de prendre le relais de Dumbledore. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Barbie. Malfoy. Draco. Il admira l'orage dans les orbes grises. Il n'avait donc jamais regardé ce type avant? N'avait-il jamais croiser son regard pour avoir louper ces puits d'émotions? Il n'avait vu que la surface lisse et froide du garçon, il avait fallu que celui ci devienne une femme pour qu'il creuse plus loin. Et ce qu'il avait découvert... si fragile, lorsqu'il pleurait dans ses bras. Face à cette reconnaissance mêlé d'un semblant de détresse quelque chose en lui s'était déchiré et avait libéré une vague de sentiments. Tellement puissants qu'ils avaient balayés toutes ses hésitations, ses peurs.

Il remarqua que les Troubadours avaient fini de réfléchir et le regardaient maintenant avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il aperçu un rapide check de la main entre Katia et Ginny, mais il n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il avait rêvé ou pas. Il se racla la gorge enclin à arrêter le coup du long silence avant une phrase.

"Je disais donc, avant qu'on ne me coupe" Il fit de gros yeux vers Giant qui haussa les épaules, peu affectée "Même si les recherches d'Hermione ne sont pas terminées, il y a largement assez rien que dans ce document pour faire cesser le port des Sceaux."

Jessica se leva soudainement et lui arracha les feuilles des mains. "Sans déc'?!" Visiblement les tics de langage de la fille de l'Ambassadeur avaient atteints toute la bande, tout à l'heure aussi il avait été étonné de la façon de parler de Malfoy. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Si on s'y prend bien, oui." Les papiers passèrent d'une main à l'autre, avec parfois des exclamations de surprise ou d'horreur à certains passages. Puis, l'information frappa l'esprit de 'Mo. "Attends, ça veut dire que tu vas nous aider?"

Avant même que Harry ai put répondre, Luna, jusque là restée silencieuse et les yeux un peu dans le vagues, s'exclama "Évidemment, c'était prévu depuis le début."

On arrêta de lire les documents pour la considérer avec étonnement. La Serdaigle était-elle sérieuse? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait initié le projet, mais comment aurait-t-elle pu savoir que c'était Harry Potter qui aurait la charge de les arrêter? La blonde gardait le même sourire étrange mi béat mi perdu. Le Survivant éclata de rire. "Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!"

Même si un peu incertains, les autres l'accompagnèrent dans son éclat de rire puis Ginny et Jessica lui sautèrent au cou en le remerciant de s'embarquer dans leur histoire. Il sentit un regard perçant dans son dos et se détacha précipitamment en jouant la carte de la modestie. Et puis, non, sérieusement, Ron l'aurait tué.

L'ambiance avait totalement changé et le Gryffondor rendit leurs baguettes aux magiciens non sevrés de la pièce. Avant que la discussion ne redevienne vraiment sérieuse, il se permit de demander comment Barbie s'était échappée en lançant une oeillade exagérée à Jum'. Celle ci eut la décence de rougir un peu et s'expliqua. En vrai, c'était son idée, son initiative. Ça avait été un heureux hasard que leur relation est évoluée à ce stade alors qu'il avait enlevé leur chef. Elle avait saisit l'occasion et puis de toute manière, ça ne l'avait pas véritablement dérangée. Voir pas du tout. Ils partagèrent un regard complice, où ils lurent la fin de cette relation, très agréable certes, mais qui après ça, serait sans doute un peu maladroite.

Puis ce fut Blaise qui changea de sujet en l'interrogeant sur la disparition du Sceau de son meilleur ami, celui-ci n'ayant pas donné plus de renseignement qu'un "Potter." amer. Il expliqua alors que son ancienne camarade de Gryffondor, en bonne Miss-je-sais-tout avait poussé le perfectionnisme jusqu'à se procurer les sorts jetés sur les bijoux et aussi celui pour en libérer un porteur. Seuls certains employés du Ministères avaient ce pouvoir. Quand le serpentard noir lui demanda comment, dans ce cas, avait-il fait pour lui enlever cette satanée merdouille - effectivement, le vocabulaire de Katia avait contaminé tout son entourage - il sourit de toutes ses dents en lui rappelant que le Ministère lui avait donné les plus ou moins pleins pouvoirs avec sa missive et le, je cite : "Vous aurez la possibilité d'utiliser toutes les techniques que vous le désirez dans la mesure que celles ci seront légales. Mais votre statut vous permet quelques entorses aux règles qui ne vous serons pas reprochez.". Derek et Blaise se permirent d'applaudir, sa feinte pour l'un et sa serpentardise pour l'autre.

Il décida ensuite de discuter de ce qu'il avait en tête pour la suite. Maurice qualifia très justement son plan "d'attaque de masse" alors que Giant le trouva plutôt de "Brute de décoffrage. Tu fais pas les choses à moitié quand tu les fais, sûr." Quand la date vint au cœur du sujet, à sa grande surprise, Draco reprit aisément et étonnement facilement les rênes. Il réussit même à l'exiler sur le sofa pour reprendre sa place sur la table en chêne comme il l'aurait fait dans ses appartement. C'était Blaise, son bras droit, le noir le soutenait dans bien des points contre Ginny qui était apparemment la voix adverse dans la discussion, et vu le naturel qui se dégageait de la scène, l'était souvent. Luna parlait peu, mais toujours pour des points qui paraissaient anodins mais se révélaient décisifs sous certains angles. Les Jumeaux n'intervenaient jamais, comme DD et se contentaient de suivre avec attention. Le rôle de Katia était sans doute de casser l'atmosphère quand celle ci devenait trop grave. Il admira la symbiose du groupe. La spontanéité des réactions, la sincérité des mots. C'était terrible, alors qu'il n'y a pas un an ces personnes ne se connaissaient même pas ou pire, se détestaient.

Au bout de 5 heures de débat - Merlin, même les réunions de l'Ordre ne durait pas aussi longtemps en temps de guerre - tout, de la date à la musique qui allait être diffusé (car DD et Blaise avaient particulièrement tenu à ce qu'il y en ai, malgré la différence de la situation par rapport à d'habitude), avait été prévu et soigneusement mis en notes par Jessica, parce que c'était elle la plus rigoureuse. Harry n'en pouvait plus, mais le reste du groupe semblait plutôt satisfait et content. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que ce n'était pas encore tout à fait fini. Opéra ouvrit une trappe au sol, et automatiquement Katia saisit le carton de fioles de Potions d'Hermaphrodisme pour suivre les autres à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il fût bien obligé de les rejoindre et découvrit une immense garde robe moldue.

Derek piocha dans les bras de Katia, qui posa son fardeau au sol, un flacon de liquide violacée. Il prit une petite gorgée et le Gryffondor fut stupéfié de la rapidité de la transformation. Le châtain se métamorphosa en la jeune skateuse talentueuse qu'il avait plus l'habitude de voir. La jeune fille désormais, passa la fiole à Maurice qui devient 'Mo. La potion fit le tour des garçons premièrement, le temps que les filles se changent en pantalons. C'est le Transplaneur qui lui tendit le récipient en verre. Il la considéra, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il, enfin, lui n'allait quand même pas... Si? La pression des regards des autres résidents de la pièce lui répondit. Il saisit ce qui lui était tendu, un peu angoissé. "Une minuscule lampée." renseigna Ginny.

Il ferma les yeux et bu d'un coup la petite gorgée prescrite. Une étrange sensation lui saisit immédiatement les membres et des petits fourmillements de douleur parcoururent ses os. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et allèrent lui chatouiller le bas du coup, il perdit quelques centimètres, son torse s'alourdit et un courant d'air entre ses jambes lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Sa première réaction fut de baisser les yeux pour tomber sur deux seins qu'il saisit sans s'en apercevoir. Puis il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa chemise pour vérifier l'authenticité de la chose et termina par jeter un coup d'œil dans son pantalon où il constata horrifié que son appareil trois pièces avait effectivement disparu. Le tout sous le regard moqueur et attendri des Troubadours qui se rappelaient de leur première transformation.

Alors que le Survivant se précipitait vers un miroir pour voir à quoi il ressemblait, ils se rapprochèrent pour comploter. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir figea le brun. Ou la brune, actuellement. Il était devenu une charmante demoiselle. Il sourit en reconnaissant sa mère dans certains de ses traits, qui restaient un peu garçon tout de même. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plus ordonnés et il - elle - avait l'air d'un épouvantail. Il était plutôt musclée, même en version féminine, et sa poitrine tenait toute seule. Poitrine qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer. Non, mais, c'est vrai quoi, il avait des _nichons_. Ces derniers furent soudainement empoignés par derrière. Giant avait saisit ses seins à pleins mains et Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un glapissement de surprise.

"Alors Harriette, ça fait quoi d'être une meuf?" Il se détacha en rougissant un peu, c'était bizarre. Il le dit. "Bizarre." Le grand à la peau caramel lui mit une grande claque dans le dos et la brune grimaça sous la douleur. "Mais pourquoi on fait ça en fait? A quoi ça sert si on ne sort pas?"

DD et Opéra eurent un sourire machiavélique. "C'est pour choisir nos tenus!" Le Héros national resta bête quelques secondes avant de rouler des yeux, il fallait vraiment qu'ils prévoient **tout**. Puis Jessica se rapprocha de lui et lui passa le bras autour de l'épaule. "Au fait, maintenant tu es Survivor.

-Hein?

-C'est une loi établit qu'ici et à partir du moment où on a bu la Potion d'Hermaphrodisme, on doit se nommer par nos surnoms. D'ailleurs il y a un charme qui s'enclenche pour couvrir tes mots si tu nous appelles par nos véritables prénoms.

-Vraiment?" Curieux il essaya. "Le Transplaneur. Giant. Jum'. Barbie. Castafiore." Malgré son étonnement il était ravi qu'il puisse cependant continuer à appeler Zabinni par son petit surnom personnel. "Effectivement, ça marche. Mais... Survivor?" répétât-il avec un haussement de sourcil peu convaincu. Tous les indexes pointèrent Katia en cœur et il haussa les épaules.

Après cela, s'en suivit une longue suite d'essayage de fringues de filles à laquelle il dût se plier, sans parler que les autres réclamèrent qu'il monte sur des patins, hors de question, mais il les enfila quand même et il se croûta donc aussi. Heureusement, chacun dût aussi défiler dans différentes tenues sous les regards scrutateurs de DD et la Castafiore, et nouveauté : Draco se vit vêtu d'un pantalon, une grande première pour les "sorties". En ce qui concernait l'habilité de Harry sur les engins à roulettes -qui frôlait la nullité la plus totale, le reste de la troupe le rassura, ils avaient tous commencé avec des sortilèges de Savoir Immédiat, ce que d'ailleurs avait engendré des situations assez cocasses dans lesquelles le sortilège cessait soudainement en pleine attaque et ils devaient se débrouiller avec le peu de pratique qu'ils avaient. Derek et Draco n'avaient pas ce problème, effectivement l'un avait certaines connaissances en glisse par ses talents de patineur tandis que l'autre avait passé toute son enfance du côté moldu dans les skate parks. C'était à lui et à un étrange dessin animé japonais qu'avait regardé Blaise qu'on devait l'idée de faire leurs virées sur rollers.

L'ambiance dégénéra bien vite quand Katia alla chercher sa radio chérie pour mettre un peu de musique et que les actuels garçons dansèrent comme s'ils étaient encore des filles. Les véritables garçons les charrièrent, et les filles répliquèrent avec des "Bé si vous pouvez mieux faire, venez!" et du coup tout le monde se retrouva à danser maladroitement essayant de prendre la gestuel de l'autre sexe, sous une cascade de rire générale.

Il était 5 heures du matin quand, comme un soufflé, l'élan collectif retomba. Survivor se plaignit. "Haaan... Je vais encore être crevé demain..." Il y eut un flottement, puis 'Mo se retourna vers lui.

"Tu plaisantes?

-Euh et bien non, pas vraiment." répondit la brune avec de grands yeux. Un ange passa et les Troubadours éclatèrent de rire. Visiblement, ils se foutait de sa gueule. "Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore?" Ginny le regarde à la fois incrédule et morte de rire, elle consentit cependant à lui dire de quoi il retournait.

"Je pensais qu'en tant qu'associé, tu serais plus au courant que moi mais bon... Dans le nouveau produit des jumeaux, là, 'Lendemain de Murge', en plus de la potion Anti Gueule de Bois, de celle d'Haleine Fraîche, il y a aussi celle de Sommeil Rapide. Enfin, je veux dire, _tout le monde_ utilise cette potion pour rattraper une heure ou deux de sommeil. Ça m'étonne que tu n'en ais jamais entendu parler."

Harry la considéra quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux las et de se passer une main blasée sur le front. Toutes ses nuits sans sommeil, toutes ses heures perdues, toutes ces cernes et toutes ses journées amorphes alors que...! Aaah, monde cruel, Ô destinée traîtresse! Il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Chacun avait son petit matériel dans son propre dortoir mais Giant lui promis de lui donner une de ses cartouches de Sommeil Rapide au petit déjeuner dans quelques heures ( trois à vrai dire). Barbie décida qu'il était largement temps de retourner dans leur dortoir respectif avant que les plus matinaux ne se lèvent. On se rhabilla en uniforme et Luna alla chercher dans le carton de potions une autre fiole, beaucoup plus volumineuse. Le contenu était sirupeux et bleu fluo, à l'aide de la pipette qui servait de bouchon, Gravité lâcha une goutte -et une seule!- sur la langue de chacun et les garçons redevinrent des filles et inversement. Harry était particulièrement content de ce fait, réellement, être une fille le perturbait.

Une fois dehors, ils se séparent, les Serpentards et la Poufsouffle ensemble puisque leurs quartiers étaient tous les deux au cachot, les Gryffondors d'un côté et les Serdaigles de l'autre. Et comme ils sortaient de la pièce, leur relation sembla se disloquer et ils firent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Les verts et argents avaient revêtu leur masque (ou enlevé celui qu'ils avaient, peut-être) et affichait un air entre le mépris et l'ennui, l'habituel quoi. Jessica les côtoyait mais ne paraissait pas particulièrement proche d'eux ou ravie d'être à leur côté. Ginny était moins folle qu'en Troubadour et Katia bien moins spontanée. D'ailleurs elle n'envoya pas même un baiser à son petit ami -car ils étaient ensemble, officiellement dans la bande et officieusement dans Poudlard. Celui ci discutait avec Maurice de manière modérée et il semblait que c'était juste un hasard si Luna se retrouvait avec eux pour aller à sa salle commune.

Le Héros national était impressionné, encore plus quand Malfoy lui lança son regard froid vide d'expressions. Après cette nuit entière à voir ses yeux laissaient transparaitre toutes sortes de sentiments avec beaucoup, beaucoup de joie, le retour à la réalité était encore plus violent. Parce que c'était ce Malfoy là à qui il allait avoir à faire.

* * *

Bon, à part beaucoup de révélations il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action ou d'avancement entre nos deux protagonistes préférés.

Si certains trouvent que l'acceptation d'Harry dans la troupe est trop rapide, je vous l'accorde. Moi aussi je trouve que j'ai un peu bâclé cette histoire :3 mais c'était nécessaire, je ne voulais pas faire traîner la fic plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà. En plus comme Ginny, Katia et Jessica étaient déjà amies avec Harry, que Maurice et Derek avaient déjà discuté avec lui et que même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, les Serpentards de la bande le connaissaient aussi, pas besoin de faire les présentations alors... je me suis dis... voilà quoi hein. Mais, quand même, Draco et Blaise ne sont pas spécialement contents de voir Harry rejoindre les Troubadours mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix alors ils font avec, Blaise ayant une plus grande capacité d'adaptation.

Oulala, ça doit être la première fois que je parle plus après l'histoire qu'avant! Bon tout ça pour dire que j'espère toujours que ça vous ait plus/pas déçu :D Partagez votre avis!


	7. Brillante idée, Loufoqua!

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling

**Notes** : Ahaha, j'ai mis 307 ans à écrire ce chapitre et en plus je ne l'aime pas! Non sérieusement, je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à mettre autant de temps, mais déjà que je n'étais pas très inspirée - sans parler du fait que je ne peux plus mettre mes sept tirets entre chaque 'paragraphe'... non je vous jure, un véritable coup de poignard!- j'ai aussi reçu une review (pas négative du tout, loin de là) qui me disait (en gros :P) : "Il est où le Drarry?" Et du coup je me suis remise en question scénario pour placer plus de HPDM, donc le retard c'est plus ou moins un mal pour un bien, non? (Désolée quand même... je me sens si coupable du retard...)

AHAHAH, CE N'EST PAS ENCORE LA FIN (je n'arrête pas de vous faire des suspences, j'espère que vous le vivez bien)! Je pense que le prochain chapitre est le dernier, à moins d'un épilogue. (Mais dans le dernier, y'a le Lemon! SISISI, je n'y renonce pas!)

Marie la petite : Et oui, bientôt la fin... mais dans le prochain! Ahah, surprise! Oui oui oui, j'ai tout plein de projet de fic en tête (une traduction pour laquelle je galère, et pas que du Harry Potter), j'espère ne pas perdre ces idées avant de les avoir mises sur 'papier'!

Fire666 : *souris comme une grosse débile parce que moi aussi je suis pareille quand je lis une fic, ahah, point commun :D* T'as raison, REVOLUTION! (ça rime en plus :P) C'était pas si facile que ça, tout le monde ne les a pas devinés!

Et merci aux Favoris et aux Alertes! Un véritable plaisir de se savoir repérée comme ça!

* * *

Un papier se posa sur le bureau d'Elyzabeth. Il avait la forme d'un lion, d'ailleurs il avait essayé de lui mordre le doigt quand elle avait voulu l'attraper. C'est Charles, son voisin, que le félin de papier paraissait apprécier qui pu le saisir et celui ci se laissa déplier. La Gryffondor de troisième année se pencha pour lire par dessus l'épaule de son voisin. Le message n'en contenait pas, le morceau de papier était vierge de toute écriture ou dessin. Elle soupira déçue -ça aurait au moins pu être un ragot!- puis se rassit correctement quand elle remarqua que le professeur Flitiwck la regardait avec un air réprobateur. Tout occupée qu'elle était à faire semblant de travailler sous le regard de l'enseignant elle ne remarqua pas son voisin qui continuait de fixer le message. Avec une mine à la fois soucieuse et sérieuse, il griffonna nerveusement une date et des annotations sur son cours d'histoire. Il replia ensuite soigneusement le papier sous sa forme originelle et le sort qui l'animait se remit en marche. Il le saisit et le lança par dessus son épaule faisait tinter les perles de son Sceau.

Le papier enchanté réussit presque à faire le tour de la classe mais leur professeur de sortilèges avait repéré le petit manège et sa main s'abattit sur le roi de la jungle en papier. Lui aussi, comme la moitié de ses élèves le déplia afin de le lire et se fit mordre dans l'action. Rien ne s'afficha, il tenta quelques sorts de révélation mais la feuille restait blanche. Il pesta un peu contre les enfantillages de ses élèves qui feraient mieux d'apprendre à maitriser correctement le sortilège d'Allégresse! Il retourna à son bureau et jeta le pliage dans la poubelle. Seuls quelques élèves dans la pièce restèrent concentrés sur le mystérieux message et se furent les seuls à le voir sortir de la poubelle puis sauter au sol et se glisser sous la porte.

Charles regarda ses notes une fois le lion partit. Entre l'origine du sort étudié et les quatre variantes observées en Asie et en Afrique, il se relut.

" _Appel des Troubadours. Le 17 janvier, Ministère. Résistance_."

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout écrire, juste le plus important, car le message ne se répétait pas une fois avoir défilé. Les phrases avaient d'abord défilé puis le message s'était bloqué sur "Faites passer." Il parcouru sa classe du regard et remarqua que tous les sevrés semblaient perturbés, excités ou curieux alors que les autres prenaient méticuleusement sur papier les paroles du l'ancien duelliste. A côté de lui, Elyzabeth ne paraissait pas troublée par quoi que se soit, elle qui était une grande admiratrices des Troubadours. Il se mordit la lèvre, ils étaient les seuls qui avaient pu lire le message.

°~O~°

Récemment, des lions en papier avaient envahi Poudlard. Seamus les voyait souvent avec Dean, on se les faisait passer de mains en mains dans les couloirs, en cours, à table, même dans les dortoirs. Certains les ouvraient puis les jetaient sans ménagement, dans ce cas là, quelqu'un le ramassait, le repliait et le continuait de le faire passer. A la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard, ils avaient été halluciné de voir les félins-pliages circuler dans les tavernes, les magasins. Seamus et Dean en avaient déjà eu un qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les pages d'un livre de la bibliothèque. Mais le lion ne contenait rien alors ils l'avaient laissé à sa place pourtant le Serdaigle qui se servit du bouquin juste après eux fit de gros yeux et gratta frénétiquement sur un morceau de parchemin en fixant le pliage.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange qui se passait dans l'école de magie en ce moment. Outre le fait que Peeves abordait une teinte violette, il y avait aussi eu le comportement étrange de Harry Potter. Non seulement, celui ci n'était plus avec la jolie Jessica Tenderphil depuis la rentrée mais il semblait avoir une certaine obsession pour Malfoy. Quand Lavande en avait fait la remarque à table alors que le Survivant s'était stopper dans un mouvement, fourchette en l'air, pour fixer intensément le Serpentard, il n'avait pas démenti et avait juste hausser les épaules. Mais le pire était sans doute le fait que le blond platine, au lieu de l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de l'année, se tortiller sous le regard vert, pester , _rougissait_ même parfois puis semblait s'en rendre compte et pester à nouveau.

Les suppositions allaient de bon train dans leur petit groupe. Dean et Seamus avaient imaginé que le brun avait découvert quelque chose de compromettant et d'embarrassant sur son ennemi et l'utilisait pour le faire chanter, du coup celui ci ne pouvait rien dire. Lavande proposait l'hypothèse que le héros devait avoir un strabisme -non, mais ce n'était pas possible autrement- et qu'il ne regardait pas réellement le Serpentard mais plutôt la jolie blonde comme le blé à côté. Katia et Ginny avaient été les plus audacieuses et supposer que les deux ennemis étaient maintenant intimes et que le Prince des glaces n'osait pas officialiser la chose.

Alors qu'un nouveau débat pour savoir laquelle de ses suppositions étaient vraies, le Survivant soupira. Si seulement les deux Troubadours avaient raison... Depuis qu'il avait découvert leur secret, Malfoy l'évitait comme la peste et quand il était 'Barbie' il agissait comme si de rien n'était. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre de manière positive ou négative. Sa Némésis était-elle troublée dans le bon sens du terme ou complétement dégoutée? Être dans le doute l'énervait prodigieusement, il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de se ridiculiser, de se prendre des vents ou des claquements de portes à la face ou abandonner pour préserver sa dignité. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine? Malfoy en valait-il la peine? Mais à chaque fois qu'il se posait la question il revoyait ses yeux brillants de larmes ou les rougissements de ses joues quand il le regardait trop fixement et il fondait.

En même temps, le brun ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de réagir de cette manière. Premièrement, il lui semblait que le blond préférait le sexe faible, deuxièmement malgré leur indifférence mutuelle au début de l'année, ils étaient censés être ennemis. Et troisièmement, lui même n'était pas sur de ses sentiments. Ou plutôt de la nature de ceux ci. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils soient forts, qu'ils le plonge dans un océan de perdition dès qu'il croisait ces yeux gris, qu'ils le fassent s'arracher ses cheveux, mais c'était trop précipité... Et si ce n'était que de l'attirance physique? Ou par rapport à son personnage, cette Barbie aux longues jambes? Bien que Harry s'était rendu compte de l'attrait de certaines courbes masculines et s'était remis en question, peut-être qu'il tentait de s'auto-convaincre d'une attraction envers les hommes pour expliquer les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

Il soupira encore en se rendant compte qu'il fixait encore le blond et piqua du nez vers son bol dans lequel ses céréales étaient devenues molles.

De son côté le Prince de Glaces n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que Potter le poursuivait sans cesse, ou plutôt le regard de Potter. C'était comme la sensation d'un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Tout le temps. Alors il l'évitait, l'ignorer, le semait, faisait comme si toute cette mascarade était normale. Il trouvait les manières du brun déplacées, comment pouvait-il tenter de flirter avec lui -lui! Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, chieur de première, lui!- même lorsque Jessica était dans la pièce? Il grogna au souvenir des respirations haletantes qu'il avait entendu le jour où il s'était enfui. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas de morale. Et si cet obsédé voulait tenter son coup avec la gente masculine, pourquoi lui? Il fallait toujours que le Survivant ne fasse pas comme les autres! Il fallait qu'il veuille tenter sa chance vers les représentants du même sexe, il fallait qu'il décide de draguer la seule personne qui dirait obligatoirement non, il fallait qu'il le trouble avec ses regards profonds et ses effleurements! Il fallait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, qu'il vienne saisir son poignet avec beaucoup trop de précautions, qu'il observe le bandage blanc et qu'il ne réponde pas alors qu'il se faisait envoyer balader!

Seigneur, Potter avait le droit d'être attiré par les hommes mais qu'il le laisse en dehors de ça! Il n'avait pas le droit de réveiller des choses inédites en lui, qui lui serraient la cage thoracique quand Jessica prenait le bras du rouge et or. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, à la fois comme un bouclier superflu face aux observations du Gryffondor et pour se lamenter... Si seulement le brun pouvait ouvrir les yeux et le laissait en paix, si seulement il s'était trompé et n'était attiré que par Barbie. Si seulement...

°~O~°

Il avait été décidé qu'ils ne feraient rien jusqu'au 17 afin de se faire oublier aux yeux du ministère. C'était plus raisonnable ainsi. Pourtant ils avaient tous une envie pressante de faire dérouiller les roues de leurs planches ou de leurs rollers. Si Survivor n'avait pas de problème à rester enfermer dans leur planque à baguenauder et s'ennuyer, DD n'arrêtait pas d'astiquer son skate dans un bruit de 'pshh pshh' insupportable. Les Jumeaux étaient à la fenêtre et regardaient envieusement l'extérieur en discutant futilement du dernier petit ami de Jum'. Ils étaient obligés de se réunir dans la Salle sur Demande pour se voir tous ensemble, sinon leur rapprochement devenait suspect.

Opéra était en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Non seulement ils étaient coincés dans cette pièce mais en plus ils ne pouvaient rien faire à cause de la tension entre Barbie et Survivor. Et malgré toutes les tentatives de Giant et du Transplaneur pour détendre l'atmosphère dès que le Gryffondor osait se joindre à une discussion à laquelle la blonde participer déjà, celle ci se murait dans un silence contrarié. Et rien ne la sortait de sa mauvaise foi, pas même ses propres conseils attentionnés de meilleur ami ne le faisait changer d'avis.

C'est Gravité qui craqua le premier.

"Sortons"

Ce fut _Malfoy_ qui répondit.

"Mais quelle brillante idée, Loufoqua! Je n'y aurais pas pensé moi même!" cracha sarcastiquement la blonde, désagréable par réflexe et à cause de la gène qu'elle ressentait en présence de Survivor.

"La ferme la peroxydée, tu fais chier." répliqua violemment le garçon à la peau caramel. "Tu vas arrêter avec tes petits caprices de pacotille, tu plombes l'ambiance, merde! Et en plus tu te permets de parler à Gravité comme un chien, faut pas déconner non plus." rajouta-t-il avec humeur, et DD posa même une main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser.

Barbie ne répondit pas, elle s'était pris une claque en plein dans la face. Elle pesta, elle ne voulait pas que Potter influence sa façon d'être, elle ne voulait pas être touché dans une quelconque manière par sa présence. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il fasse ressortir son côté "petit-con-à-papa". Elle se tût et se renfrogna, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et tournant la tête vers le mur. Giant la considéra avec un peu de mépris colérique puis dirigea son regard vers le blond tête en l'air.

"Bon et toi, tu voulais juste nous mettre la haine?"

Gravité ne sourit pas mais ses yeux semblaient rire et luisaient de leur habituel éclat étrange.

"En fait, je proposais que nous sortions du côté moldu."

Immédiatement, les visages s'illuminèrent. L'agitation pris au corps les Troubadours, l'annonce avait même fait perdre momentanément sa mauvaise humeur à Barbie et son exaspération à Giant. Sous le regard surpris de Survivor, toujours dans leur synchronisme usuel mais qui faisait toujours son effet sur la brune, ils s'emparèrent de leur engins à roulettes favoris, décidèrent d'un endroit où aller, choisirent la musique et saisirent quelques fioles de potions qui pourraient -on ne sait jamais- s'avérer utiles. C'est seulement au moment où ils se réunirent autour du Transplaneur comme à leur habitude qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'inactivité de Survivor. Jum' se sépara du mini-rassemblement et prit un skate en plus de sa paire de rollers puis lui fit un signe de tête explicite vers le reste du groupe. La brune eut le déclic et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Il était tellement impressionné par l'harmonie du groupe qu'il était resté absorbé dans leur contemplation.

Il posa sa main sur le grand roux, comme les autres et sentit la désagréable sensation du transplanage lui hameçonner le ventre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle puante d'un quartier moldu de Londres. Il y eut pendant cinq minutes de longues plaintes à propos de l'odeur, de la pollution et du bruit des voitures toutes proches puis DD grimpa sur sa planche et sortie tranquillement d'abord vers l'avenue principale. Automatiquement, les autres suivirent le mouvement et chacun enfila ou monta sur ses propres roues. Survivor était un peu perdue et elle rappela rapidement au Transplaneur qu'elle ne _savait pas_ rouler. Il lui fit un sourire, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une fiole.

"Savoir-Immédiat, déjà conditionné pour le skate. Régales toi."

Et lui aussi glissa vers les autres qui se battaient pour savoir quelle cassette insérer en première. Finalement c'est le "Go Mama" de Wayne Beckford qui retenti au final attirant déjà les regards désapprobateurs des passants. La brune avala cul sec sa potion et tout à coup filer sur cette planche munie de petites roues lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Le volume de la radio augmenta. Pas qu'ils désiraient volontairement agacer la population londonienne mais qu'il était bon de ne craindre aucune police. Une brise de liberté rafraichissante.

D'office, DD, sauta du trottoir avec un petit heeling pour rouler sur la route et fit klaxonner les voitures. Gravité s'était rapproché du mur, plus par habitude qu'autre chose vu qu'il ne pouvait pas les utiliser comme piste dans le monde moldu, il avançait doucement et avec cette air toujours rêveur sur le visage, ne remarquant pas même les chuchotements moqueurs concernant son unique -il avait perdu l'autre dans le public pendant un match de Quidditch- boucle d'oreille en forme de radis. Opéra et le Transplaneur s'étaient lancé dans une terrible et haletante course de trottinettes à travers les piétons mécontents alors que les Jumeaux trainaient à l'arrière en lançant des regards langoureux aux quelques adolescents qu'ils croisaient. Survivor et Giant roulait tranquillement côte à côte en slalomant sur le trottoir, Barbie , en tête, coulait gracieusement entre les passants de qui elle attirait les regards admiratifs de par son élégance.

Rapidement, leur ballade les conduit à un petit parc abandonné ou du moins désert et peu entretenu. DD explosa d'une joie nerveuse et en expliqua la raison quand elle remarqua les regards pleins d'incompréhension de ses camarades sorciers : ils avaient découvert un skate parc, chance et en plus vide un samedi, double chance. Elle approfondi un peu en joignant le geste à la parole et leur montra à quoi servait les rampes, le U et le reste. Aussitôt on se jeta sur le parc.

Gravité reprenait ses repères quand il décollait du U dans les cris d'Opéra qui tentait de créer une chorégraphie à trottinette avec le Transplaneur, Survivor était le plus à l'aise du à la potion de Savoir immédiat mais DD semblait véritablement dans son élément. Giant s'était posé sur les petits gradins près d'une rampe et s'occupait en faisant le DJ au gré des caprices musicaux des Jumeaux et Barbie glissait sur le béton comme si elle fendait la glace.

A l'extérieur, le temps passa extrêmement vite, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas 4h arrivait ni les jeunes adolescents qui venaient trainer dans leur habituel squat... qui était déjà squatté.

Il y eut plusieurs étapes, la première consistant à ne pas remarquer les nouveaux arrivants et à continuer ses activités actuelles tout en leur mettant pleins la vue, la deuxième fut la réalisation de leur présence ainsi qu'un silence où chacun s'évaluait du regard, la dernière fut d'envoyer un médiateur (a.k.a. Giant vu que c'était celui qui parlait leur langue couramment) afin de trouver un terrain d'entente. De toute manière ils n'étaient pas là pour rider, eux, ils faisaient du break dance alors ils pouvaient laisser le U et les rampes, peu importait.

Même si les b-boys étaient légèrement plus jeunes, un feeling passa entre les deux groupes et on commença à montrer à l'un ce que l'autre savait faire et vice-versa. La grande radio rétro clignotante arracha des sifflets admiratifs et si toute la musique ne leur plaisait pas, la démonstration époustouflante qu'ils firent sur une des chansons fit hurler passionnément les Troubadours. On s'essaya maladroitement à l'autre discipline, les breakdancers hésitant sur les planches à roulettes alors que les riders tentaient vainement de réussir au moins une figure ou un mouvement.

"Au fait..." commença Opéra alors qu'elle s'efforçait de faire un Baby Freeze "... vous ne connaitriez pas des gens qui savent faire ça et qui vont à une école qu'on appelle Poudlard?"

Les Troubadours firent comme ci de rien n'était mais tendirent néanmoins attentivement l'oreille.

"Poudlard? Pfffff Aucune idée..." répondit l'unique fille de la bande en roulant à trottinette. "Hey, Josh, tu connais quelqu'un qui va à un bahut qui s'appelle Poudlard?"

Le dit Joshua qui inculquait quelques notions de footworks aux Jumeaux et plus particulièrement à 'Mo, stoppa quelques instants son observation de l'essai de la jeune fille pour lever les yeux vers sa cousine. "Poudlard? Hum... Je crois que... que... Si! Dylan y vas!" La b-girl retourna son attention à Opéra qui avait flancher et s'était avachie sur le sol. "Bé si, il y a Dylan, Dylan Solmon, on le voit pas souvent mais l'été il déchire tout sur les pistes, franchement. Mais t'y vas toi aussi à Poudlard-machin-chose?"La noire prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'acquieser d'un grand hochement de tête.

°~O~°

Demain, c'était le grand jour.

Ils avaient préparé tout ce qu'il fallait, prévenu Hermione, envoyé assez de Roi de la Jungle en papier, pris contact avec Dylan. Alors en attendant que Jessica s'énerve toute seule en refaisant une millième fois le check-up de tout cela, les autres paraissaient sur le sofa. Ils avaient réussi à tous se caler de manière spontanée mais chaque mouvement involontaire ou qui cherchait à améliorer le confort d'une position arrachait des milliards de plaintes et de protestations. Seule Luna était épargnée de ce problème malgré le risque qu'elle tombe s'écraser sur les autres du haut du dossier du canapé. C'était dans le cocon de chaleur humaine que Harry s'était endormi.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux un odeur qu'il lui semblait connaitre lui chatouilla le nez ainsi que des mèches de cheveux platines. Il crut d'abord que c'était Luna, mais quand il réalisa qu'il était installé sur la poitrine de la dite personne où il paressait et qu'il ne sentait aucune présence mammaire, il ouvrit grands les yeux de stupéfaction. Heureusement la respiration de Malfoy était lente et régulière, signe qu'il devait probablement dormir. Il se détacha soigneusement du Serpentard et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Ils étaient seuls, au vu des lumières tamisées et orangées qui s'échappaient de la fenêtre il supposa que le soleil était en train de se coucher, et il remarqua sur la table en chêne un lion qui l'attendait un ronronnant. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son camarade, pris le félin et le déplia. Il reconnut l'écriture de Kat' et le petit dessin était de Ginny.

_"On t'as créer l'atmosphère romantique et l'ouverture, à toi de jouer Champion. ;D"_

Il fit une moue désabusée, il se disait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les regards complices qu'échangeaient les deux Gryffondors dès qu'il laissait ses yeux dériver trop longtemps sur le profil de Malfoy. Son regard bifurqua d'ailleurs vers le blond qui dormait toujours. Le rouge et or sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait exactement la même expression lorsque sous forme féminine il sommeillait dans ses appartement. Il laissa ses yeux voyageait sur l'endormi avec un sourire attendri.

"Arrêtes ça, Potter." le sortit une voix froide de sa contemplation. Il leva ses yeux vers le visage du blond et rencontra deux billes mercure qui le fixaient hargneusement. Le Gryffondor lui renvoya un air navré et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

"Sincèrement désolé."

Ils se jaugèrent du regard et après un certain moment le Serpentard détourna les yeux.

"Arrêtes."

Le Survivant soupira bruyamment. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'arrête?

-De te voiler la face! Je suis un mec! Un _homme_!" s'emporta le vert et argent en sautant sur ses pieds. "Ouvres les yeux un peu!"

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de le dévisager en silence. Malfoy fut un peu déstabilisé par l'absence de réponse de la part du Sauveur de la Communauté sorcière, il attendit une réponse en bouillonnant intérieurement.

"J'ai les yeux ouverts. Et ce que je vois me plait."

Draco pâlit considérablement, il ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou de surprise. Il se reprit et laissa libre court à sa colère.

"Merlin, Potter, ne me fais pas rire! Tu te fous de moi, tu es juste attiré par Barbie! Sauf que, surprise, je ne suis pas Barbie!

-Ah bon, ce n'est pas la même personne peut-être?" Le ton calme et posé de Potter faisait contraste avec son propre ton colérique et haletant.

"NON! Non, non, non! Mais ouvres les yeux! Est-ce que Katia et Giant sont la même personne? Non! La Katia extravertie ne serait jamais le grand dadais impassible et serein qu'est Giant! Et même si Jessica est une chaudasse, jamais elle ne roulerait de palot à son meilleur ami! Réalises que si les Troubadours sont nous, jamais nous ne serons les Troubadours! Ils sont une partie de nous mais certainement pas le tout! Désolé de te décevoir, mais le petit fils à papa chieur et capricieux est aussi moi!" siffla-t-il d'une traite.

Il avait envie de frapper le Gryffondor, cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle colère ne l'avait pas possédé de la sorte. Il avait juré à sa mère qu'il ne ferait pas d'esclandre qui pourrait leur porter plus de préjudices que la guerre ne leur avait déjà causé, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer Potter. Se mettre à dos le Héros Vainqueur de la guerre n'était pas une bonne idée, alors il avait pris sur soi et avait pris du recul par rapport à leur rivalité. Il avait compris l'immaturité dans leur comportement, qu'à leur âge il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils continuent encore leurs disputes puériles. Et même si le fait qu'il n'avait plus de défouloir le rendait plus spontané ou plus colérique parfois il refusait de l'apparentait à un manque.

"Et qui te dis que je suis déçu?" Le blond fit des gros yeux. "Tu croyais peut-être que j'étais pas au courant?" Le brun se rapprocha de quelques pas, le sondant de son regard forêt et le Sang Pur remarqua qu'il devait les yeux -et même si ce n'était que d'un ou deux centimètres le fait est que Potter était plus grand que lui. "Demain" Il s'avança encore et leur souffle se mélanger presque. Si Draco avait été honnête envers lui même il se serait rendu compte que l'accélération des battements de son corps, l'augmentation de la température ou les sueurs froides qu'il avait dans le dos n'étais pas du à une quelconque poussée d'adrénaline, mais Draco n'était pas honnête. "Demain, les Troubadours n'auront plus aucune raison d'exister, n'est-ce pas?" Le blond acquiesça ne voyant pas où le Gryffondor voulait en venir et troublé par sa proximité. "Barbie n'aura plus aucune raison d'être, vrai? Rassures toi, à ce moment là je te montrerais à quel point mes yeux sont ouverts."

Potter avait murmuré la fin à son oreille, la balayant d'un souffle chaud et lui envoyant des étincelles dans la colonne vertébrale. Avant même qu'il ai pu trouver une réplique cinglante la porte claqua et le rouge et or avait disparu. Il resta tétanisé pendant quelques secondes et s'effondra sur le sofa. Putain, non! Potter ne devait pas le troubler! Il n'en avait pas envie! Il ne voulait pas se compliquer la vie!

°~O~°

Il était 4h50 du matin. Dans 45 minutes, les employés les plus zélés arriveront au Ministère. Pour l'instant ils n'étaient qu'eux seuls. Ils étaient en moldu sur le rebord d'une fontaine pas encore allumée. Dylan et quelques amis à lui devaient arriver dans un quart d'heure. Pour les autres, le reste, ils n'étaient sur de rien... mais c'était le principe, si le mouvement ne venait pas des principaux concernés, il ne servait à rien. DD avait dit que c'était exactement comme une "Flash Mob".

Hermione arriva en transplanant dix minutes plus tard. Elle était en tailleur gris à fines rayures blanches, très sérieuse et tenait une mallette noire dans sa main. Elle fut d'abord un peu décontenancée par l'apparence de Harry mais il lui en expliqua la raison et lui présenta le reste du groupe. Le sort avait été désactivé qui couvrait leurs noms si l'un d'eux les prononçaient, car il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se cacher. L'ancienne Gryffondor fût un peu plus surprise en apprenant que Luna avait été la clé de voûte de cette histoire et que ces Serpentards faisaient aussi partie de la bande mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

A 5h45, Dylan était arrivé depuis longtemps ainsi qu'une trentaine de sorciers sevrés et à chaque minute quelques personnes apparaissaient. Tout doucement Giant avait commencé à mettre de la musique et la bande de Dylan divertissait par quelques échauffements.

A 6h00, il y avait plus de 100 personnes présentes qui emplissaient la place de cliquetis, déjà les fenêtres du Ministère s'ouvraient pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

A 6h20, ils étaient 1400. Le volume de la radio monta au maximum et fut triplé d'un Sonorus. Le but était de faire un maximum de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'on leur envoie un agent de la sécurité. Le bruit de clochettes devenait presque insupportable, même pour eux.

A 6h30, on ne les comptait plus, la place était aussi noire de monde qu'elle le pouvait et pourtant d'autres personnes arrivaient encore. Survivor, montée sur son balais, survolait la foule avec une expression ébahie sur la face, Merlin, il y avait même plus de monde qu'ils n'avaient prévu! Il se jeta un Sonorus et hurla :

"**Vous êtes prêts à faire du bruit!**"

L'immense salve d'applaudissement, l'ovation, les cris, les hurlements firent trembler les vitres du Ministère.

Oh oui, ils étaient infernaux...

* * *

On dirait plus un concert qu'autre chose... :3 Muuuh, vraiment vraiment perplexe et insatisfaite sur ce chapitre mais bon, mais bon, pardonnez moi je vous en supplie é_è

PS : Je dois vous avouer que je comptais faire la relecture pour les fautes après les cours... mais je viens de sortir de deux heures de sport et je pus alors entre une douche et la justesse de l'orthographe, je prend la douche.


	8. Arrêtes de faire ta pucelle Draco!

**Rating :** M (ENFIN RÉELLEMENT)

**Pairing :** HP/DM (ENFIN RÉELLEMENT)

**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling, encore et toujours, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

**Notes** : Alurs alurs... Ceci, ce chapitre, contient mon premier lemon (ou plutôt le premier lemon à caractéristiques homosexuelles, l'autre 'premier' étant hétéro). C'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle j'ai tant tardé pour l'écrire. Je n'ai aucune idée, mais alors aucune idée du résultat, faut l'avouer. Est-ce que c'est bien? Est-ce que ça valait toute cette attente? Je n'en sais rien mais je vous demande (je vous supplie même) de répondre à ces questions avec indulgence.

J'espère que j'ai terminé cette histoire en y mettant toutes les anecdotes que j'avais imaginé, mais je ne suis pas sûre vu que je l'ai quasiment écris à reculons. Mais je suis bien contente d'en avoir terminer, j'ai tellement d'idées pour d'autres histoires! :)

Merci à Draya Felton, à Vanessfantasy et à Kyore pour les favoris et les alertes, ça fi plizir. :D

Fire666 : Ouf pour les fautes alors, parce que en relisant les anciens chapitres j'en ai vu qui franchement étaient** horribles**. Ou du moins celles que je déteste voir. Alors si toi elle ne te choque pas, ça me rassure. Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil tous ces compliments =D voila la suite, je pense que je t'ai fais assez patienter.

* * *

Il était midi.

On avait du faire apparaitre des gradins pour réussir à donner une place à chacun, depuis longtemps l'agent de la sécurité avait été envoyé. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la carrure trapue et une barbe naissante sur les joues qui avait été chargé de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione lui avait exposé les faits avec un sérieux imparable alors que le visage de l'auror -sans doute- se décomposait. Il y avait plus de quatre milles personnes, adolescents, adultes et enfants (les premiers ayant prévenus les seconds qui eux même apportèrent les troisièmes) devant le Ministère, à faire un vacarme de tous les diables, si bien qu'on n'arrivait plus à communiquer dans les bureaux sans hurler, et la meilleure amie du héros nationale venait de lui apprendre qu'ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le droit d'étaler, devant un tribunal, les différentes raisons de cette manifestation ainsi que ses arguments. Le blonde aux yeux gris à côté d'elle avait bien préciser "Ça peut prendre une heure autant qu'une semaine, mais on ne partira pas" et les personnes qui avait réussi à entendre cette phrase avaient tous violemment acquiescé en sautant, faisant trembler le sol.

L'agent de sécurité était donc aller voir son supérieur qui lui même était venu prendre en compte les faits et qui alla se reportait à son supérieur. Au bout du quatrième supérieur, Survivor augmenta son Sonorus et hurla au silence. Le soudain calme qui avait pris la place après tant de brouhaha fit presque sursauter les fonctionnaires qui se précipitèrent aux fenêtres. La brune grimpa sur son balais pour se surélever à quelques mètres du sol et se plaça face à la foule qu'ils avaient réuni.

"Je suis Survivor" cria-t-elle, laissant perplexes à peu près toutes les personnes présentes "Je suis le Survivant" La sorcière attendit que l'effet se fasse et reprit "Je suis Harry Potter et je suis un Troubadour!"

Les hurlements reprirent à un volume qui avait doublé et une vague parcouru la cohue. Survivor se tourna vers les locaux du Ministère.

"Je suis Harry Potter. J'attente un procès contre Monsieur le Premier Ministre pour crime contre l'humanité et trahison de sa Nation!"

Quand elle redescendit à terre, elle n'arrivait même pas à entendre ce que lui aboyait le Transplaneur dans l'oreille. Ça ne pris que deux minutes pour que Thomas Thickled descende, complétement bouleversé -Harry Potter? Vous êtes sur qu'elle a dit Harry Potter? Mais enfin, je croyais qu'il travaillait pour nous!- et pour qu'il pose ses petits yeux perdus sur l'acte de mission qu'il avait envoyé au Sauveur de la Communauté sorcière que la brune aux yeux verts, auparavant sur son balais, tendait fièrement dans sa direction. Il bégaya lamentablement afin d'obtenir des explications que la compagne de Neville lui refusa si elles n'étaient pas données "dans un tribunal, Monsieur Thickled, un tri-bu-nal."

Malheureusement pour le représentant du Ministère, les médias arrivèrent au même moment, alléchés par l'odeur du scoop. Évidemment, c'est Gravité qui se chargea d'être le porte parole de l'évènement, ce qui donna des déclarations pour le moins surprenantes. D'ailleurs, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, le lendemain, c'est le seul journal qui n'avait pas été présent qui réussi à publier un remarquable article (et le seul valable) qui donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir participé au phénomène. Autrement dit, Le Chicaneur.

Les journalistes profitèrent de la détresse de l'homme politique pour l'accabler de questions. Il céda aux demandes de Hermione qui continuait de le harceler pour un procès en même temps que les médias le pressaient, afin de pouvoir s'échapper de cet enfer où on ne s'entendait pas parler. L'ancienne Gryffondor envoya un clin d'œil aux Troubadours qui hurlèrent un "Bonne Chance" qui fut repris par la foule. On chargea le Transplaneur de l'accompagner pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'entourloupes et que leur pseudo-avocate ne se fassent pas neutraliser une fois dans les locaux.

La foule commençait à avoir faim. C'est à ce moment là que Dobby entra en jeu, ainsi que le reste des elfes de Poudlard -débauchés pour l'occasion- qui apparurent et avec eux une multitude de plats qui enchanta les sorciers sevrés réunis sur la place. Même s'il y avait toujours autant de bruit, l'agitation se calma néanmoins, on ne criait plus, on parlait. Mais hélas pour les employés du Ministère, ça ne dura pas, une heure après, la mobilisation repris avec peut être quelques décibels de plus.

A 3h, Hermione et le Transplaneur ressortirent du grand bâtiment avec un sourire. L'avocat de la défense avait demandé deux heures pour se renseigner sur le sujet, autrement dit Les Sceaux, et aussi pour trouver des arguments capable de percer le blindage de l'argumentation de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Le juge lui en avait accordé une.

Apparemment, ils avaient l'avantage pour l'instant. Mais les délits des Troubadours semblaient être un véritable argument du Ministère, comme si ces actions, certes illégales, suffisaient à prouver que les Sceaux étaient utiles puisque les sevrés étaient violents. Il fallait impérativement trouver une parade. C'est 'Mo qui proposa qu'ils aillent témoigner et répondre coupable de leurs actions. Après tout, ils avaient agis en connaissance de cause et pour une cause, peut-être que leur récit pourrait émouvoir le jury. Car jury il y avait, Hermione avait réclamé et avait eu un tribunal quasi-moldu.

La troupe laissa donc à Dylan et sa bande la charge de garder le rassemblement aussi agité que possible et rentra dans le Ministère. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où se tenait le procès, l'avocat de la défense en les voyant eut un sourire sardonique. Le juge qui était un membre du Magenmagot lui donna la parole pour commencer. L'homme qui était grand et mince avec un nez pointu attaqua directement sur le sujet des Troubadours, rappelant les citoyens réveillés en pleine nuit, les murs taggés, les rues vandalisés, leur forgeant un portrait d'adolescent en crise refusant l'autorité. Il ajouta aussi que ces jeunes gens étaient si fourbes qu'ils avaient réussi à soudoyer le Garçon-qui-à-Vaincu, l'image d'un Harry Potter trop bon qui se faisait embobiner par des manipulateurs s'imprimant dans la rétine des jurés.

Hermione préféra ignorer ce qu'il venait d'insinuer et invita le Transplaneur à la barre. Après l'habituel "La vérité, rien que la vérité" version sorcier -comprenez : une dose de véritaserum-, elle lui demanda de décliner sa véritable identité.

"J'appelle Ginny Weasley, fille d'Arthur et Molly Weasley."

Hermione laissa la déclaration vers son chemin dans l'esprit du juge et des jurés qui commencèrent à murmurer bruyamment, choqués. Le membre du Magenmagot réclama le silence et une fois obtenue il laissa Hermione poser ses questions.

"Vous faites partie d'une famille qui a activement participer à l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la Guerre. Pour cela, malgré la pureté de votre lignée, vous avez été épargné de la pose des Sceaux. Pourquoi vous rebeller contre cette décision?" Chaque mot avait été soigneusement choisi pour avoir plus d'impact, elle vit du coin de l'oeil son adversaire afficher une mine hargneuse. Elle sourit.

"Je ne me rebelle pas contre le fait que ma famille n'ait pas eu de Sceaux. Je me rebelle contre le principe même des Sceaux! Sous prétexte que ces personnes ont été du 'mauvais côté' de la guerre, on les marques comme du bétail, on les torture, on les prive de leur être même!" le grand roux cessa de s'adresser à Hermione et se tourna vers le jury, plus particulièrement les nés-moldus. "Rappelez vous la Seconde Guerre Mondiale! L'Étoile de David, ça ne vous parle pas? Pourtant vous auriez dû faire la comparaison, car c'est exactement le même principe que ces Sceaux de malheur! Vous attendez quoi pour réagir? Qu'on invente des camps sorciers, peut-être?" les invectiva-t-il et il sût que ça avait fonctionné en voyant certains jurés afficher un air sombre.

Mais le juge lui pria de cesser de s'adresser au jury et d'uniquement répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait, il acquiesça de mauvaise volonté. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait plus de question à poser puisque le Transplaneur avait dit bien plus qu'elle n'avait voulu et avait mené le sujet exactement où elle avait voulu qu'il aille, elle s'assit et c'est l'homme maigre qui pris le relais.

"Donc vous êtes absolument contre l'idée des Sceaux et ce qu'ils, selon vous, représentent?" commença-t-il, le roux hocha la tête "Et bien c'est tout à votre honneur, mais pourquoi avoir choisi d'œuvrer dans l'illégalité?

-Ce n'était pas un choix. Nous sommes des adolescents, nos paroles n'auraient pas eu de poids. Nous voulions que les gens ouvrent les yeux, se réveillent! Alors c'est ce que nous avons fait, nous les avons réveiller dans leur sommeil pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils avaient laisser faire. " répondit la Weasley en gardant son sérieux. Car c'était véritablement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidé d'agir en nocturne et de faire du tapage comme cela. Encore la faute à Luna et son problème à différencier le sens figuré et propre.

"C'est pour cela que vous avez vandalisé des rues entières sans ménagement?" ajouta-t-il insidieusement.

"Quoi, nous n'avons pas-

-C'est bon c'est tout ce que je voulais dire." le coupa-t-il. Hermione grogna, ce saligaud avait juste voulu rappeler qu'ils avaient commis des délits.

On fit passer à la barre tous les Troubadours. D'abord DD, dont les origines étonnèrent. Et oui, elle était un presque moldu puisque sa mère l'était et que son père était un Sang de bourbe et pourtant elle se battait pour une cause qui ne la concernait pas. C'était morale, dit-elle. Ensuite Jum' puis 'Mo juste après. Puis Giant pour lequel on entendit des halètements choqués à l'entente de sa véritable identité, la fille de l'Ambassadeur d'Arabie Saoudite! Elle aussi, pourquoi avait-elle était impliquée dans une telle histoire? Opéra passa ensuite à la barre et son nom rappela les affiliations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'avaient pu avoir son beau père mais Zabini resta humble. Ce fut le tour de Barbie juste après. Rien que le mot "Malfoy" fit pouffer l'avocat de la défense qui devait penser à raison qu'il suffirait à rappeler les Mangemorts au jury. Gravité passa ensuite arrachant quelques haussement de sourcils surpris. Le dernier Troubadour à passer et non pas le moindre fut Survivor.

Les jurés firent de gros yeux noms en apprenant que la brunette était en réalité Harry Potter et même l'avocat de la défense, bien qu'il avait été prévenu (il avait du penser à une blague) avala sa salive de travers à l'annonce. Si Hermione lui posa énormément de question, l'adversaire n'osa pas, terrifié par l'aura épaisse et menaçante qui se dégageait de la jeune fille avec juste un regard dans sa direction.

Durant le reste du procès, on eut pas besoin d'eux, à part peut-être du poignet de Barbie pour sa plaie qui avait beaucoup de mal à cicatriser ou le témoignage de Jum' à propos de son évanouissement lorsqu'on lui avait mis le Sceau. Hermione se permis d'ajouter que les Troubadours répondraient de leurs actions lors d'un autre procès, sans aucune contestation.

Le procès de se termina et le jury partit se réunir pour délibérer.

Ils ressortirent dehors et furent agréablement surpris de voir qu'il y avait toujours autant de bruit et que la manifestation était presque devenue une fête. Quand on les vit arriver, on cria d'abord de joie mais rapidement, pour éviter les faux espoirs, ils précisèrent que rien n'était encore gagné même si Hermione affichait un sourire victorieux.

Le reste de la soirée fut plein de bruit, de tintements de clochettes, de danse et de Gravité qui rayait les vitres du Ministère.

Vers 23h, les jurés ne s'étaient toujours pas décider. La potion d'Hermaphrodisme n'allait bientôt plus faire d'effet alors ils s'étaient changés. Tous en pantalon et t-shirts larges. Barbie était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, éteinte à cette heure ci, et regardait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Combien de gens avaient-ils réveillé? Au sens figuré ou littéral? La blonde sourit à Giant qui avait décidé de changer de chanson amenant rapidement des 'Oooh' de la foule mécontente qu'on la prive de sa musique, même un court instant. Le très connu -chez les moldus du moins- rythme de 'We will rock you' emplit la place et automatiquement on tapa des mains et des pieds en rythme, sautant et reprenant le refrain avec véhémence. Comme quoi, la musique était le point commun de toute culture.

C'est Harry qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Harry. Il avait du boire moins de potion que les autres. Le fait était que c'était un Survivant parfaitement masculin qui s'installa à ses côtés. Elle se tendit immédiatement. Giant qui de loin avait vu la scène et sa réaction lui hurla :

"Draco, arrêtes de faire ta pucelle!"

Le pire, c'est que la leader des Troubadours avait réussi à l'entendre malgré le bruit.

La blonde tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le profil de Potter. Celui ci avait un peu de rouge sur les joues, elle ne sut pas dire si c'était à cause de la remarque de l'arabe, de l'excitation du rassemblement ou simplement parce qu'il venait lui parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, tout en regardant au loin, comme pour dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, Hermione sortit des bâtiments. Un silence contamina lentement la foule. La compagne de Neville courut se réfugier dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Le silence se fit un peu plus tendu. Les épaules de l'ancienne Gryffondor furent prises de secousses et près d'eux le visage de Draco (la potion d'Hermaphrodisme ne faisant plus d'effet) se décomposa. Non, non... ils ne pouvaient pas avoir perdu! Ils avaient plus de 5000 personnes avec eux, ils avaient le Survivant, ils avaient Harry Potter! Le Serpentard réalisa tout ce que cela signifiait, il allait devoir reporter un Sceau, il ne pourrait plus faire de magie, il ne pourrait plus jamais voler. Il avait eu tellement d'espoir... Il y avait tellement crut... Ça ne pouvais pas être vrai!

Un grand éclat de rire le coupa dans ses pensées.

Mais qui pouvait rire dans un moment pareil? Toute l'ambiance était plombée, démoralisée, pessimiste, détruite!

Il leva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser. Ses yeux cherchèrent la source de bruit et tombèrent sur... Granger.

"On a gagné! Gagné! _GAGNE_!"hurla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Il y eu un flottement. Les esprits avaient du mal à assimiler la nouvelle puis soudainement un couple hurla dans la place noire de monde, et le cri victorieux parcouru la foule jusqu'à ce que les décibels reviennent au volume où elles avaient été toute la journée.

Lui, avait les yeux ronds. Il écoutait à moitié tout ce que racontait la jeune femme, apparemment des médicomages arriveraient bientôt chargé d'enlever chaque Sceau de chaque personne réunie ici, il y aurait aussi un dédommagement économique et des excuses publiques du Premier Ministre qui allait être démis de ses fonctions. Ils... Ils étaient libres? Il regarda autour de lui, on s'embrassait, on pleurait de joie, on se jetait dans les bras d'un inconnu de soulagement.

Derek était en train d'embrasser fougueusement Katia, respirant la masculinité quand bien même sa dulcinée le dépassait d'une trentaine de centimètres. Jessica et Maurice dansaient la gigue avec des illustres inconnus et Blaise faisait tourner dans ses bras la flamboyante Ginny. Et lui restait là les bras ballants, encore sonné par la nouvelle. Puis Potter se retourna soudainement vers lui avec une hardiesse un peu folle dans le regard, comme s'il était transporté. Il l'emprisonna dans ses grands bras et le serra contre lui. "On a réussi, on a réussi, on a réussi." chuchota-t-il comme une litanie à son oreille. Le brun se sépara de lui et ancra son regard de forêt au sien, le contemplant pendant de longues minutes. Tout ce qu'il lut dans les yeux du Gryffondor lui donna des frissons.

Une bouche s'écrasa soudainement contre la sienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il put admirer l'air concentré de Potter alors que celui ci passait ses mains autour de ses hanches et qu'il l'embrassait avec passion. Et il embrassait divinement bien. Sa langue invita sa jumelle à la suivre dans une danse exquise alors qu'une des mains du brun remontait vers sa nuque pour l'empêchait de mettre un terme à leur baiser. Mais l'idée de se débattre ne traversa jamais son esprit et il poussa même un gémissement appréciatif en abaissant les paupières quand Harry le reprocha encore plus de lui. Il pouvait sentir tous les creux et les pleins du corps musclé contre lui. Surtout les pleins en fait. Surtout _un_ plein en fait. Quelque part dans son esprit il se demanda à quoi il ressemblait en cet instant et si quelqu'un les avais vus. C'est seulement lorsque leurs ressources d'oxygène s'épuisèrent -donc après une longue minute où Draco avait failli mourir car lui n'était pas champion en apnée- que le Survivant se sépara de lui. Il se détacha brusquement et le regarda comme on regarde le résultat de la bêtise qu'on vient de faire. Une rougeur diffuse s'installa sur ses joues.

"J-Je..."

Il le reprit subitement dans les bras cachant son visage contre son torse. Hors de question que quiconque ne voit le Serpentard dans cet état! Que se soit ces paupières à demi-closes qui cachaient un regard brumeux, les joues rosies ou ses lèvres rouges et humides de leur baiser, il devait absolument être le seul à pouvoir faire apparaitre ce genre d'expression sur son visage et à pouvoir les contempler.

Quand Malfoy reprit pied dans la réalité, qu'il se retira durement du carcan que formaient les bras du Survivant, il n'était plus sur la place du Ministère. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de la disparition subite de la cacophonie ambiante. Comment? Il faillit se démettre le cou tant il tourna vite la tête pour savoir où le brun l'avait emmené, ils étaient dans une pièce luxueuse, quoi que poussiéreuse et sombre. Il tourna le dos à Potter pour contempler avec confusion le large lit qui trônait devant lui et qui étouffait la pièce de ses draps lourds et épais. Non... ne lui dites pas que... Un corps nerveux l'enlaça par derrière confirmant ses craintes. Le blond déglutit, ça ne pouvait pas être... il ferma violemment les paupières quand il sentit un souffle chaud embrasait la peau vulnérable de son cou.

"P-Potter..." réussit-il à murmurer malgré la pression sur sa cage thoracique "Qu'est que tu fais?"

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas trop occupé à parsemer un milliard de baiser aussi légers que des papillons sur sa nuque. Il trembla imperceptiblement. Les mains froides de Potter venaient de passer sous son t-shirt et remontaient le long de ses côtes, laissant des coulées de laves sur leur passage et une peau frissonnante. L'une d'entre elle atteignit son menton, passant par le col du vêtement et tourna son visage vers lui. Il tenta de se défaire de la poigne puissante, recouvrant de sa propre main les doigts calleux et essayant de les éloigner mais le Survivant coupa court à toutes tentatives de rébellion en scellant leurs lèvres ensemble. L'insubordination de Draco s'engourdit au fur et à mesure que le brun lui démontrait à quel point il était doué de sa langue, réduisant sa capacité à réfléchir au néant.

Il sentit vaguement le déplacement de la seconde main sur son torse, en inactivité jusque là. Elle l'effleura aussi légèrement qu'une plume pourtant le Serpentard ressentait autant d'adrénaline que si c'était une lame qui se promenait sur son ventre faisant contracter ses abdominaux. Une paume rêche égraina la peau fine de l'os saillant d'un de ses hanches et un frisson hérissa le duvet tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains à lui étaient toujours respectivement posées sur les avants bras du Héros national, futile relique de sa résolution à ne pas laisser le dit héros faire quoi que se soit contre sa volonté. Mais la main sur sa hanche glissa malencontreusement -et volontairement- vers la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, ce fut le déclic. Il rouvrit les yeux et se dégagea rudement de l'étreinte qui était devenue langoureuse. Harry trop surpris par la soudaine résistance du blond n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste pour le retenir.

"Mais, bordel, qu'est que tu fous!" s'écria l'héritier Malfoy, troublé et contrarié par les réactions de son propre corps, _traître_!

"Ça ne se voit pas peut-être?" Le calme dont faisait preuve le brun l'exaspéra, une réplique bien sifflante allait sortir de sa bouche quand son kidnapper -oui, kidnapper! Il l'avait enlevé que diable!- le coupa. "Je fais exactement ce que j'ai dit que j'allais faire."

Devant le scepticisme du leader des Troubadours, il se permit d'ajouter, un petit sourire mystérieux et supérieur aux lèvres. "Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux?

- Je n'ai pas de traducteur avec moi, pourrais-tu parler clairement au moins une fois dans ta vie?" susurra avec hargne le jeune homme aux yeux gris. Le sourire du Gryffondor s'agrandit, l'agaçant encore plus. "Potter, ma patience à des limites!

- Regardes mes yeux Malfoy. Ils sont grands ouverts."

Le blond resta un instant silencieux cherchant du sens dans les paroles de Harry qui avait visiblement perdu la tête quand une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Il se remémora leur dernière discussion qui datait d'hier (ou techniquement d'avant-hier)

"Tu plaisantes? Jamais, Ô grand jamais, je ne te laisserai me prouver quoi que se soit!_ Je ne te plais pas_. Tu as juste à le réaliser." déclara-t-il fermement sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucunes objections. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'un ton pouvait faire reculer -sauf si la voix appartenait à Molly Weasley- et il s'avança enfermant les mains de Malfoy dans les siennes le faisant glapir de surprise.

"Tu me plais. Tu me plais tellement que _en ce moment même _je bande." Malfoy couina une deuxième fois et Harry ne sut définir si c'était positif ou négatif. Il se rapprocha encore, si près qu'il sentait le souffle erratique de l'objet de son désir sur son propre visage. "Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas faire? Tu as si peur d'être aimer?

- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Ne décides pas pour moi. Je t'aime -la déclaration envoya des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Draco- et bien suffisamment pour deux. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te laisser aller? Je ne te ferrais jamais de mal, je prendrai soin de toi, je te laisserai même partir quand tu ne supporteras plus ma présence" Le blond grogna que c'était déjà le cas "Ça vaut le coup, je vaux le coup! Laisses moi t'aimer Draco -nouvelles décharges-, tu ne perds rien d'essayer." Le Survivant termina son discours sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui malgré une légère protestation se laissa faire dès que la langue de Potter alla retrouver sa jumelle dans sa bouche.

Il était face à un choix cornélien. Se laisser séduire, ne pas se laisser séduire... Il calcula les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Premièrement il pouvait lui sauter à la gorge, le neutraliser et s'enfuir. Mais deux facteurs rendaient cette option peut réalisable : le fait que son adversaire était bien plus large et possède une masse musculaire plus importante que la sienne et que ce dernier soit actuellement en train de l'embrasser avec une véhémence et une habilité qui rendait ses jambes flageolantes. Il abandonna donc l'idée. La deuxième solution serait d'utiliser sa bouche et sa langue pour participer au baiser dans le but de ne pas se laisser complétement faire par Potter. Le seul point noir de cette issue était qu'il n'avait pas réellement la voix au chapitre et que le Gryffondor faisait déjà à peu près ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais sa raison -ou sa libido- lui souffla de choisir la deuxième option. Et comme il était quelqu'un de raisonnable (et libidineux, mais ce n'était qu'un détail), il écouta la voix de sa conscience.

Il répondit donc ardemment au baiser ravissant son partenaire qui laissa échapper des sons entre le grognement et le gémissement. Ils se séparèrent, haletant à la recherche d'air.

"Je ne te plais pas et il n'y a aucune garantie que cette relation marche, compris?" clarifia Draco juste avant que le baiser ne reprennent au bord des lèvres du brun. Les grands yeux verts de celui-ci s'illuminèrent littéralement et le Serpentard n'osa pas regarder son sourire de peur de finir aveugle. Une myriade de baiser-papillons s'abattit sur lui, la bouche maline le torturant en ne l'effleurant qu'à peine avant de repartir à nouveau. Exaspéré, il gémit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son bourreau y mettant tout son poids les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le grand lit moelleux dans lequel ils s'enfoncèrent de plusieurs centimètres.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, leurs corps étaient si proches. Draco pouvait maintenant clairement sentir à quel point Harry avait les yeux ouverts... Oh oui, il sentait.

Un furtif éclair de regret passa dans son esprit et il se demanda un instant quelle connerie monumentale avait-il accepté de faire avant que toutes pensées ne se fassent balayées par des mains crapuleuses qui se faufilaient dans son pantalon, enlevant la pression sur son bas ventre. Une main fraîche se saisit de lui et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Si Potter ne semblait douter de rien, lui se sentait si démuni, si novice qu'il ne pouvait que se laisser dominer tant il était intimidé. Mais la lueur de stupre et de débauche dans les yeux verts avait le don d'allumer le feu sacré de ses reins et de le débrider totalement. Experte, la main montait et descendait, passait un pouce sur le haut de son sexe, effleurait ses bourses menaçant de le rendre fou à tout moment, achevant de rendre son érection dure. Et lui, gémissait, se tordait de plaisir, tentait de s'extraire au regard trop puissant du Gryffondor, haletait, il n'était plus qu'une flaque bouillonnante de luxure. Ciel, pourquoi diable Potter était-t-il _si_ doué? Ce n'était pas normal.

Ses mains maltraitaient durement les épaules du brun auxquelles il s'était tel une bouée de secours. Une bouée pour ne pas qu'il se noie dans cette océan de délice alors que Potter le déshabillait avec langueur, les mains et la bouche. Il était ivre de plaisir et sa fébrilité rendait une langue humide sur ses mamelons en une caresse excessivement érotique. L'homme au dessus de lui suça la peau de sa hanche, juste sur l'os, laissant une marque violacée et possessive. Il passa sa joue contre le tissu tendu de son boxer, seul rempart à ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux puis le délaissa en se relevant, provoquant un soupir mécontent du blond alangui de trop de caresses. Il passa son t-shirt par dessus la tête et se mit debout pour enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, laissant une vision déifique à son partenaire. Et quand celui-ci laissa dérivait son regard vers la virilité fièrement dressé, il sursauta. Merlin, il ne l'avait même pas touché, l'emprise qu'il avait sur le Survivant le frappa de plein fouet et son érection trembla.

Le brun grimpa à nouveau sur le grand lit, ses muscles roulant sous la peau tels ceux d'un félin. Il ôta d'un coup sec et précis le boxer de son amant pour ensuite reprendre sa place entre ses jambes. Ils haletèrent de concert et commencèrent à onduler des hanches fiévreusement. Ils étaient comme atteints d'une maladie, un besoin inéluctable de se toucher les unissait, comme si chaque pore de leur peau devait se retrouver étouffer par l'épiderme de l'autre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le nez dans le cou à la peau salée, Draco réalisa que Potter sentait bon. Non, en vérité, Potter exhalait la chair, l'envie, la masculinité, la luxure. Cette fragrance lui empêtrait les sens d'une manière exquise, il était complétement perdu.

Le brun retraça le chemin qu'il avait déjà parcouru, comme s'il retournait sur un territoire déjà acquis, laissant le Serpentard avec une envie de toucher insatisfaite. Mais le héros était trop habile, trop expérimenté -avec qui?- pour qu'il puisse s'imposer. La rivière de ses gémissements se transforma en torrent dès qu'une bouche gourmande se hasarda sur verge. Il en aurait pu oublier jusqu'à son nom si un doigt délicat ne s'aventura pas entre ses fesses. Haletant, il tenta de se débattre, essayant désespérément de parler malgré la lourde caresse qu'exerçait le Survivant sur lui.

"N-non... Hors de ques-aah-tion.."

Harry releva la tête pour le fixer de ses pupilles vertes l'émetteur de la protestation, d'un regard intense et profond qui fit arrêter son cœur de battre un instant. Il embrassa une de ses cuisses et posa sa tête contre tout en le considérant avec un air indéchiffrable. Il attendait. Malfoy reprit son souffle et continua.

"Je ne veux pas être en dessous!..." réussit-il à dire après avoir repris un rythme respiratoire à peu près normal.

L'autre le regardait toujours puis sans prévenir ni tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, appuya un pouce contre... contre ce qu'il refusait d'admettre. Il clapit de surprise.

"Tu penses réellement avoir le cran de me faire ça?"

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il pressa plus fort contre l'anneau de muscle, sans jamais y pénétrer pour autant. La respiration du Serpentard se fit dure. Il _ne pouvait pas_ ressentir autant d'excitation de ce genre d'attouchements. La bouche -honnie à cet instant- frôla son oreille et souffla :

"Demain, tu me le rendras au centuple. Promis." Un baiser sur sa tempe accompagna la promesse qu'il ne crut pas. "Mais là, laisses moi te montrer ce que tu veux réellement."

Et le regard vert disparut.

Tandis qu'une langue mouillée et brulante remplaçait le pouce. Le Sang pur poussa une longue plainte lascive. Son excitation était multipliée par cent, au moins alors qu'il ne terminait pas de se demander quelles sensations pouvait-on ressentir à ce toucher, à cet endroit bien précis. Jamais il ne s'était senti si honteux, si mal que lorsqu'il se cambrait de la sorte pour un plaisir inconnu. La langue se glissa en lui augmentant le rythme des battements de son cœur. Un doigt s'insinua et il ne perçut qu'une présence étrange et inhabituelle. Un majeur rejoint l'index et il se sentit légèrement tendu, les mouvements de ciseaux qu'ils se mirent à faire le firent grimacer. Un autre entra et cela pris du temps à Potter pour que quelque chose au fond de lui s'allume et que son corps s'habitue soudainement à l'intrusion. Il faillit hurler lorsque Potter effleura ce quelque chose de ses doigts.

Avec un autre que le Survivant, l'acte lui aurait parut bizarre, il fallait la tendresse infinie de Celui-qui-à-Survécu pour que les événements, la situation paraisse cohérente et dans l'ordre des choses. C'était pour ça, et uniquement pour ça que le blond se laissait aller de cette manière. Car tout dans l'attitude du Gryffondor le poussait à s'abandonner.

Il soupira lourdement quand les doigts le délaissèrent et il en eut honte. Sans parler du regard de son amant qui semblait lui hurler combien il était indécent ainsi, le corps alangui, les joues écarlates, le souffle court et la bouche luisante. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se calmer, d'expirer, d'inspirer profondé - _Oh. Merlin._ Il ouvrit grands les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de dure, d'humide et d'imposant se serrer contre son anus. Le brun au dessus de lui plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille ignorant son air absolument outré puis posa ses mains sur chaque globe de ses fesses et les écarta le faisant hoqueter. Il n'apprécia pas du tout le sourire triomphant du huitième année alors que celui ci leva ses iris vers lui. Mais il ne put que s'accrocher irrémédiablement à lui lorsque qu'il commença à le pénétrer.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordre, baiser, griffer, lécher, sucer, caresser, frotter la peau à sa portée comme si tout était bon pour éloigner la douleur qui le saisissait doucement. Sa respiration était sifflante une fois que la verge fut entrée entièrement et des larmes perlaient gracieusement aux bords de ses yeux. Le Gryffondor profita du moment pour l'embrasser aussi goulûment que possible. La distraction fonctionna et il en oublia presque l'étirement qui subissait. Ils se perdirent alors entre les baisers, tantôt doux et fragiles, tantôt passionnés et sauvages.

Puis Harry donna un coup de rein et il cria. Le frottement le brûlait, il voulait mourir, il n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était de peine ou de félicité. Au bout de nombreux mouvements langoureux, Potter toucha à nouveau le quelque chose et il ondula frénétiquement des hanches, voulant plus, beaucoup plus de ce nouveau plaisir. Il mordit sa langue pour ne pas supplier. Hors de question que Potter lui prenne sa virginité et sa dignité le même soir. Mais le Survivant compris la demande ou en voulut plus lui même et devant l'affranchissement du Serpentard il s'autorisa à aller plus fort, plus vite, plus loin, plus profond. Le bruit des chairs s'entrechoquant exaltait leurs sens.

Depuis longtemps le blond s'était pris en main, calquant le mouvement de sa main sur le va-et-viens des poussées de Potter en lui. Il était si près.

Harry aussi. Il accéléra encore le rythme et jouit dans une ultime pénétration. Un jet brulant heurta une dernière fois ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de Draco qui rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'une des mains de son amant venait rejoindre la sienne sur son érection. Il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque.

Il sentit à peine le brun se retirer et se laissa tomber dans les limbes du sommeil alors que ce dernier s'assurait de le recouvrir correctement des draps et de l'enlacer de ses bras.

°~O~°

Des paupières papillonnèrent sur des perles grises et le propriétaire des yeux couleur mercure fronça le nez devant tant de clarté. La pièce était bien plus lumineuse que la veille et il pouvait désormais en voir les couleurs. C'était une pièce printemps, aux teintes claires et lumineuses et aux motifs fleuris. Il se souleva en position assise, jambes croisées et une douleur aigre lui prit le bas de dos, il fit la grimace. Même si la douleur était supportable et qu'il avait déjà connu pire, il lança un regard vénéneux au responsable de ses maux. Celui-ci dormait confortablement à ses côtés, un bras qui avait du lui entourer les hanches reposant dorénavant derrière lui, touchant ses fesses. Le drap au milieu du torse et un air de bienheureux stupide sur le visage, il rayonnait littéralement mais Malfoy commençait à s'y habituer.

Il y avait de la semence sur son ventre -sa semence. Il en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fut énormément soulagé que Potter soit endormi et ne puisse le voir. Il se souvint du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti durant l'orgasme. La jouissance avait monté lentement, goutte à goutte à chaque va-et-viens. Puis une goutte, un coup de rein de trop fit déborder la vasque de ses délices et des vagues de sensations avaient parcouru son corps et infecté chaque cellule de son être d'un plaisir indélébile. Et la masse d'émotions s'était concentrée en un seul point et l'avait absout dans une délivrance autant jubilatoire qu'incontrôlée. Ça avait été le premier véritable orgasme de sa vie. Il frissonna en y repensant.

Sans qu'il ne puisse étouffer cette envie soudaine, son bras partit seul et s'abattit violemment sur le ventre de l'endormi. Il se contenta de l'observer sursauter et reprendre subitement pied dans la réalité.

"Mais ça va pas la tête?" gémit le Gryffondor en se tenant les abdominaux. "Si c'est pour avoir un réveil pareil tous les jours autant faire chambre à part dès maintenant!" grinça-t-il en s'asseyant lui aussi et leva les yeux vers lui.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Potter courir le long de son corps, il percevait même le sourire de chasseur victorieux qui a enfin réussi à attraper sa proie après des longues semaines de campe sur son visage. Faisant fi de sa moue contrariée, le Survivant le contourna et s'installa derrière lui, allant même jusqu'à le forcer à s'étendre sur son torse musculeux. L'héritier Malfoy consentit à se laisser aller à l'étreinte accueillante non sans une certaine mauvaise volonté qui n'avait que pour but d'énerver un tant soit peu son amant.

Il brisa le silence après quelques minutes dans ce cocon de calme et de chaleur.

"Potter..." commença-t-il et le susnommé eut un mauvais pressentiment. "Peux-tu m'expliquer comment cela se fait-il que tu sois si doué? Sexuellement parlant, bien sûr." Il n'eut qu'à se retourner pour voir la lueur fautive dans le regard de Harry qui en alluma une mauvaise dans le sien. "J'attends..." siffla-t-il en avertissement.

Le brun rougit lamentablement -et adorablement aussi- et semblait chercher les mots.

"J-...J'ai... j'ai bu une potion de Savoir-Immédiat... p-pour le sexe anal..."

Les yeux gris se firent ronds comme des billes et il hésita entre se sentir trompé et un peu déçu ou complétement séduit par un garçon trop soucieux de son bien être. La confession enlevait et rajoutait en même temps du charme à sa première fois. Il fit un compromis. Il gifla le Gryffondor et l'embrassa tout de suite après.

°~O~°

Ils apprirent plus tard, en rentrant à Poudlard, que le Ministère s'était rétracté dans sa démarche de dé-sevrer les porteurs de Sceaux dès que la foule réunie sur la place avait été délivré et qu'il faudrait donc encore se battre pour que le reste de la population puisse elle aussi retrouver l'usage de sa magie.

Ils apprirent aussi que Luna avait fini dans un lit avec Ron. Celui-ci avait été le seul Weasley disponible pour récupérer sa petite sœur au tribunal qui avait prévenu sa famille et quand il avait transplané pour venir la chercher il s'était retrouvé perdu au milieu de la foule. En cherchant désespérément à sortir de l'attroupement il était tombé sur Luna et après quelques bégaiements cette dernière s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. A son réveil elle avait seulement déclaré que ça avait été un bon moyen de cumuler sa joie et que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait pu attendre indéfiniment que le roux fasse le premier pas à sa place. Le rouquin n'avait rien déclaré, encore complétement stupéfait que ses sentiments soient réciproques, sans même parler du fait qu'il venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Ils remarquèrent qu'ils, eux deux et le reste des Troubadours, étaient acclamés tel des Dieux par la population poudlarienne et que tous les journaux de parlaient que d'eux. Même le Chicaneur, et on se demandait vraiment comment Luna arrivait-elle à être au four (comprenez le lit) et au moulin (comprenez le journal) à la fois.

Ils tentèrent d'ignorer, ou plutôt, Draco tenta d'ignorer les regards insistants sur sa personne alors que Harry Potter lui tenait fermement la main.

Demain, les journaux de ne parleraient que d'eux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin.

Je voulais terminer cette histoire comme ça, sans "tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes", sans réelle certitude. (vont-ils rester ensembles? etc... je préférais garder ces questions en suspense.) Sans vraie fin en fait, peut être qu'un jour j'aurai envie de rajouter une aventure aux "Sceaux de la Honte"?

Je suis désolée si jamais elle n'a pas satisfait vos attentes et tout, surtout le lemon, je sais pas ce qu'il vaut, que je vous ai fait des faux espoirs. Sorry :/

Merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout et pour vos reviews et vos favoris et vos alertes, toussa toussa, c'était trop cool. :D

THE END.


End file.
